Dreamer
by McWizardX
Summary: Dreams haunt Ash about his forgotten past. Though he suffers from Amnesia he lives a normal life in a peaceful city but his past will find him when a Misty suddenly appears.
1. Default Chapter

Dreamer

Dreamer

Dreamer Title Pic [Click Here][1]

[Pokemon Romance Website][2]

* The following fic may seem like the opening to Love Hina but the entire fic isn't a copy clone of Love Hina.Its far different.Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1:No Memory

The sun shined bright with hardly a cloud in the sky.The playground was packed with children playing and having fun.In one of the sandbox there was were two children building a mini castle, a boy, and a girl.

Boy:Lets build this one taller than the last one.

Girl:Lets build it like it was in PKMN Society.

PKMN Society is a high-class training academy.Normally any training facilities for pokemon are called universities or schools but because PKMN is the most distinguished and most successful out of any school it holds its own site.The whole PKMN Society is not really just a school but also a small city full of students, hence the Society in the name.PKMN Society was an entire city of trainers that work and function to keep the city in a good condition and also strive for academic excellence.

Girl:They say if a couple went to PKMN Society together they'd fall in love and get married.

The girl looked at the boy and held his hand.At a quick instant she kissed him.

Girl:Lets get in PKMN Society and fall in love then get married.

Boy:O . . . Okay.

That day they built a big sun castle that was nearly taller then them.There was nothing but white for awhile but . . .

Girl:Bye bye, I'm sorry I'm going right now.I'll meet you at PKMN Society!I PROMISE!!

Boy:I promise to meet you there!I promise!I LOVE YOU!!!!

Then there was black.

*****

Suddenly Ash woke up sitting up.He had a dream, a strange dream about something to do with children.

Ash:Maybe it has something to do with . . . my past?

Ash quietly sat and meditated on his thoughts.He tried to recall any information he could about anything about himself and his past.It was too hard; he couldn't see anything at all.Only remember waking up in the hospital one day with heavy bandages around his head and only knowing his name is Ash.

Ash:I wish I could remember.Remember everything that I forgot since I hurt myself.

Ash stood up and stretched his arms.He walked over to his apartments balcony and looked at the city.

Ash:Guess I'm a bit early for work.

He woke up an hour earlier from his normal waking up time.He made himself some coffee, breakfast, and go into his normal morning routine.He took his time being a full hour ahead he could do some thinking about anything.

Ash:Isn't today pay day?Hmmm it is.Didn't even realize it.

Ash took a bite out of his toast as he read the morning paper.He worked at a nearby aquarium as one of the caretakers of the marine pokemon.It was strange that he didn't know how he knew how to do his job but only that he could do it very well.It also didn't bother him too much but it'd be nice to know more about anything.Having amnesia sucked but what can anyone do about it.He knew some things and remembered some information in the past year or so.First of he knew his age, it was nineteen.Next he knew so many facts about pokemon in general as well as how to care for them.He found out his attraction to marine pokemon when he got a part time job at the aquarium, which later turned, into a full time career.After some research made Ash found out he was a top class pokemon trainer but no other information was disclosed to the public computers.If only he could remember the log in and pass word to the trainers file he would know where he was from and remember more things about himself.Remembering isn't a thing that can be controlled so easily.Most of the time simply just remembering anything forgotten is far more valuable then actually doing something productive.Ash had to push himself if he wanted to survive and he liked the challenge.It took him a lot of hard work and saving to find a reasonable apartment to live in and making a living out of his job.

Ash:Looks like bad weather today.I better bring my coat.

After breakfast and morning duties, Ash dressed up and headed for work.

*****

The aquarium hardly had any visitors that day.The rain was probably the reason why but it didn't bother Ash, there was less work to do.After he finished feeding the horseas in the tank he sat down on a near by bench to think.Ash wanted to remember anything at all even trivial information.Regaining his past would mean a choice to go back to it or keep his future, but he at least wanted a choice.Ash closed his eyes and tried to remember.Images of his dream appeared in still frames.A young boy and girl playing in the sandbox, a large sand castle, a few other sand structures, he couldn't hear what they were saying, a kiss, Ash tried to filter in the details but it got harder to keep the image.His mind couldn't see the face of the girl or boy then the image faded from his mind.Carefully Ash relaxed and tried to recall another image in his mind.It was another image from another dream he had.They were all in still frames but it came out a bit clearer.Ash saw himself when he was younger holding a pokeball and battling someone.He didn't know who this person was but he looked about the same age and also wore a ying and yang charm around his neck.The image faded and Ash was snapped back into reality.He was awakened by the call of a young female that looked down at him.

Lina:Ash?Hello?Are you there?

Ash blinked a few times and scratched his head.He was a bit annoyed being snapped back to reality but it was forgotten with a nice smile looking down at him.

Lina:Ash why are you always daydreaming?Look I brought lunch.

Ash smiled back at Lina.Lina was the young part owner of the lunch stand near the aquarium.Her mom was the proud owner of her own restaurant in the city and having a small lunch stand near a tourist attraction was handy to make pocket money.Lina was only seven teen years old but she looked older for her age.She had blonde shoulder length hair and wore a blue shirt with a black vest.Jeans looked very good on her and she had worn out sneakers to match.

Ash:Is it lunchtime already?

Lina:Ya have an hour more but I'm hungry.Come'on lets have lunch already.

Ash:Okay, can't argue with a girl's stomach.

Lina:You're so silly.

Ash and Lina had lunch together for the past two years.At first Ash normally bought his lunch at the stand but after awhile Lina just gave them to him without any charge though there was a single condition, he'd have to spend lunch with her.Ash simply accepted the deal and they've made it into their daily routine in life.

Lina:So Ash what were you thinking about something back there?

Ash:Oh it's nothing.

Lina lightly pinched Ash's left arm.

Lina:Liar.I don't believe you.Better say now or I'll pinch harder.

Ash lightly chuckled.Lina probably got her kicks interrogating Ash all day.

Ash:Okay I was just trying to remember something.

Lina:Remember what?

Ash:Anything.

Lina recalled that Ash is suffering from amnesia.She haven't thought about his problem that much since he really didn't bring it up.Also he looked like he lived a normal life without many problems so she just forget that Ash had amnesia.

Lina:Oh it's about your amnesia.Did you remember anything?

Ash:Nothing that important, just remembered about previous dreams.

Lina:Ah so was it about that mystery guy with the ying yang charm?Or was it the guy with an Onix?Did you remember who that guy you say had a head band on?I'd like to know that guy he sounds cute.

Ash: . . .

Lina:Although your far more cuter.

Ash: . . .

Lina:Ash!I'm just teasing!You're always so serious.

Ash looked right into Lina's eyes.Lina's heart started to pound harder, she started to think about many thoughts.Maybe Ash was coming onto her?Why was he looking into her eyes?Then what got even more suspicious was the way Ash was reaching for her face, could he be . . .

Ash:There's ketchup on your cheek.

Ash returned eating his lunch, Lina on the other hand was nearly ready to fall over from the thrill kill.With a light sigh she sipped at her soda thinking when will Ash ever ask her out or anything at all.Lina liked Ash very much.At first it was an attraction to his cute face and eyes but later she started to become very fond of his personality and she never knew anyone quiet like Ash.Sure she met other guys who were really cool but they all wanted to do things that were a bit unimaginable and unmentionable.After lunch they both returned to work till the day was done.

Ash stamped his time sheet and signed in his name on the records.He walked into the locker room and changed from his marine uniform plus white coat to something less flashy.In his locker were a few extra changes of clothes just in case he got too wet while caring for the pokemon.His attire consist of a white shirt with blue short sleeve jacket, black jeans, a red and white cap that he always clipped onto his belt rather than wear it, and his biker gloves.It was strange when he thought about his gloves that they serve almost no purpose for him.He thought he knew how to ride a motorcycle but after some accidents he realized he couldn't.The gloves meant something but he didn't know what.He wore them even though he had no use for it but maybe he could remember something from his past with them on.Ash combed his hair in front of the mirror getting the spike look that he liked so much.He reached for his glasses on the shelves and put them on.He looked very different with glasses on.He did well without glasses and he could still see clear without them however the doctors that tended to him when he was in the hospital gave it to him because of a mild case of stigmatism.From then on Ash wore his glasses and people viewed him more intellectually with them on.

Ash:I might need to get a new pair, these are getting worn out.

It has been three years since he got the pair and they were a generic brand too.Ash's budget was pretty stable with a good amount of spending money left for anything he wanted.He didn't spend too much money though; saving money was more of a habit since he lived by himself.

Once fully dressed and ready to leave Ash picked up his bag and whatever things he'd take home with him and headed out.Once again Lina greeted him before she closed down her stand.She handed him a bottle of juice so he'd sit a bit and waited for her to finish.

Lina:Try this mixture I made it myself.

Ash: So how was business today?Slow I bet.

Ash took a few gulps and Lina continued locking in and putting the money in a safety box.She mentioned the small customers of the day, the regulars that visited and the tourist that often visited the aquarium.

Lina:I had better days.

The rain started up again and a few angry clouds blackened the sunset.Lina frantically hurried to close up shop so she wouldn't get wet in the rain.Once the stand was fully closed up the rain had began to pour very hard, it looked like a thunderstorm was headed towards the city.

Ash:Need an umbrella?

Lina looked towards Ash and there he was holding his personal umbrella.It wasn't that big, only big enough for one person but Ash was offering to share.

Lina:Sure.

Lina didn't live too far away, only three blocks down the road.Ash lived two blocks away from Lina's apartment and they've been to each others before.The rain poured without any rest and both Ash and Lina got wet.Half their sides where soaking wet while the other remained dry.It was hard to stay under the umbrella but for Lina it was a given opportunity to be very close to Ash.

Ash:Okay here we are.

Lina hardly realized they were already there.She wished they could walk around the block a few times, talk abit, have a really long conversation and maybe go out to get a bite to eat.

Lina:That'd be a date already.

Ash:What was that?

Lina realized her mistake of saying her thoughts out loud, she quickly covered up her error.

Lina:I said, looks kinda late already.As in like how dark it is.

Ash:Oh yeah, it does look late.Well I'll see ya tomorrow, bye bye Lina.

Ash then walked off.Lina wanted to ask if he wanted to stay at her apartment till the rain settled down and maybe have dinner with her but Ash was a bit far gone when she even thought of asking him.

Lina:Bye bye Ash.

*****

Girl:Exactly when are you going to pay me back for my bike?

Boy:When I make it big.

Girl:That's what you always say.

Boy:Don't worry, I'm better than I use to be.This time I know I'll make it big.I'm gonna win so I can make everyone proud of me.

Girl:Are you sure about that?About winning?

Boy:I'm sure of it.With you by my side how could I not win.

Girl:That's awfully sweet to say. . . Ash.

*****

Ash woke up.He was sitting on his couch with the TV on.Right after he came home from work he took a hot shower and sat behind the TV to watch a sitcom but he accidentally dozed off.Not much time was lost; he was snoozing for only half an hour, only to miss his sitcom.He blamed the weather for his drowsiness; the cold then warm effect has tendencies to make anyone sleepy.The light rumble of Ash's stomach indicated it was time to cook dinner.

Dinner was simple yet satisfying.He knew how to cook and living alone for the pass three years allowed him to refine that skill.Again he started to wonder about his past on how he knew how to cook simple yet appetizing meals.He concluded that maybe someone taught him how and he just remembered out of instinct.After dinner he returned to his couch to watch some more TV.He watched for a few minutes and had a sudden urge to doodle.There was some scratch paper that he always kept on his coffee table just in case he needed to write something.With a pencil in hand and the notepad in the other he started to sketch what he saw on the TV.Sketching wasn't his best hobby; he was about average skilled in that trait.Yet for someone who can sketch about average he was better than any novice.This was a bit of a clue to his pass so maybe he was a sketcher.That conclusion was soon voided because of the lack of skill Ash had in sketching, he was only average at it.

Ash:Maybe it is just a hobby of mine.

After a few pages of sketching Ash sketched something that he just felt rather than see.It was an instinctive sketch where he just let his hands do the work.After a few minutes he drew tall buildings and there stood two people.There was a guy where a cap and a girl with a ponytail.

Ash:Looks like a manga comic.

Ash stared at it for a while; the picture had an effect within him.It felt like it meant something.There was nothing odd about the picture.Reason told him that it was only a picture that he drew from probably a college sitcom he'd been watching.Ash stood up and stretched a bit.He looked out his apartment and it was still raining.He walked out to the balcony and let drops of rain splash onto his face.It was a refreshing feeling to close ones eyes and let raindrops just hit you lightly.The feeling that Ash felt after was a bit strange.First he felt light and warm like the rain was someone just touching the side of his face.Then he felt a concern feeling like the feeling when someone sees another person crying.Ash opened his eyes and looked around.He was a bit wet and had enough of the rain for the night.He went back in to dry up and get ready for bed.As he dried himself up he noticed that even wiping his face dry it'd get a bit wet . . . near his eyes.

*****

Boy:Lets build this one taller than the last one.

Girl:Lets build it . . .They say if a couple . . . together they'd fall in love and get married.

The girl moved quickly and kissed the boy.

Girl:Lets get . . .Let's fall in love and get married.

Boy:O . . . Okay.I'll marry you.Mama says people marry cause they love each other.

Girl:Then we're going to get married.

Boy:That'd be nice.Let's make a little church too.

Girl:Okay.

*****

Misty woke up slowly trying to keep the dream together but couldn't.When she was finally awake she wished that she could go back to sleep and dream over.It was hard to get up from bed after having such a dream, Misty just felt upset that she woke up.

Misty:Marry . . . me . . .*yawn*

Next to her bed was a small lamp stand with a picture of Ash and her.They were just standing together smiling at the camera.It was one of her most treasured possessions since the day she lost him.Misty headed down stairs of her house.Strangely none of her sisters were around.There was a note attached to the TV with Misty's name on it.

Misty:I wonder where they went this time?Probably out chasing boys, sales, or maybe both.

The note read, "Dear Lil Mist, we sorta like had to go out cause we just heard there was like this college reunion party or some junk in like Seascapolis.We like took the earliest flight which was like this morning.Sorry we had to go so soon but we sorta like never miss a party.Right so take care of yourself lil sis we'll be back in like a two weeks. We're gonna do some sight seeing and shopping or some junk.We'll bring ya back like a souvenir.Love ya, yur sisters.

Misty:Well at least I'm gonna like get some peace and quiet around here . . . oh no I'm starting to talk like them.Ack I better stop saying like.

Misty returned upstairs to freshen up.She headed in the bathroom and took her morning shower thinking what she's going to be doing today.The videophone started to ring and Misty wished her sisters didn't buy a phone for every room in their house.

Misty:Doh that's so annoying.Okay okay, "command" pick up already!!

The videophone turned on.

Brock:Hello?Anyone there?

Misty:Oh is that you Brock?Just bare with me I'm in the shower.

Brock:What's a video phone doing in the bathroom?

Misty:How should I know, ask my sisters.So what do you want I'm kinda busy as you can see.

Brock:ActuallyI can't see, the camera isn't on.

Misty:That or you don't have any eyes.Ofcourse the camera isn't on!Ya think we're crazy to have a camera in the bathroom you Rock Head.

Brock:I heard that.Anyway I'm just wondering if you were going to sign up for any colleges?My college hired me to be a recruiter and ask around if anyone was willing to join.

Misty:College huh.Never really thought about it.

Misty stopped for a moment and thought about her future.It was pretty much essential to go to college otherwise it'd be very hard to get a job.She always pictured herself being with Ash, attending the same school together, and finding their own way into life.

Misty:I don't have any thoughts at what school I'll be going at yet.Check with me later ok.

Brock:Okay . . . Misty just one more thing.

Misty:What?It's bad enough you catch me in the shower.

Brock:Well on a serious matter you should really start going to school.You can't wait forever.It's been two years since you're of age to apply, you have to make a choice and not waste another two years.

Misty fell silent; Brock heard only the water running and the light trickles of water.

Brock:You can't wait for Ash.You may never see him again.He's gone, disappeared to who knows where.He's been gone for three years now and isn't it about time to just move on?

Misty:. . . Brock . . . please . . . hang up.

Brock sighed, he didn't bother saying good-bye he just hung up.Misty felt a slight wetness forming around her eyes and it joined in with the showering water.Her tears were well hidden but it wasn't unnoticeable.

End of Chapter 1

In the next chapter:Gary has spent three years search for Ash and during his search his once fireball determination has died.Gary is hit with an awakening call to continue his search to keep a promise he and Ash made.Misty remembers what happened during the accident that resulted in Ash's disappearance.Ash continues his life but memories and dreams continue to haunt him of his forgotten past.

[Pokemon Romance Website][2]

Authors Note:

Well I've decided to try something a bit different.Not your usual love struck dramas or lemons or in fact comedies, I'm trying to make totally different theme.Even if it may seem like I used some ideas from other places I was merely inspired by them.I had no intention of copying them at all.Hope you enjoy and please visit my website if you want.Also it'd be nice to leave feed back.Thanks.

~MCX

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/dreamer.jpg
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html



	2. Rival Hunter

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 2:Rival Hunter 

Gary carefully washed the glass window of a teashop.It was his part-time job as he went on carefully searching.The fire that pushed Gary to fulfill his dream has dimmed down to a small candle fire.Things weren't the way it used to be.Before Gary felt like the king of the world with no obstacles too big for him to get around.He seeks harder and greater challenges, a chance to prove to himself "who was the better and who was the best."Now it didn't make any sense to do anything, all meaning has been lost.Gary still battles but hardly ever.He quietly works part time jobs trying to just get by and find the true meaning of journey.When was the day the flame died within his soul?It was three years ago.

Boss:Hey kid work on the other side.

Gary:Oh yes sir, right away.

It's hard to believe that Gary was the once former unbeatable force that most trainers all feared and respected.He'd wear a brown cloak and cover himself for a mysterious look.His top pokemon was an Eevee but it's no longer in shape.All his plans and future accomplishments vanished when Ash vanished from the competitive circuit.The first year was spent on a frantic search to find Ash but with no success.The search was then abandoned but Gary wouldn't give up.He traveled alone to find Ash but so far he doesn't have any leads.

Gary:The world is no longer what it use to be.No one knew it but Ash made a difference in the world.When I do find you I'm gonna knock some sense right into your thick skull and make sure you don't go abandoning your friends and our promised code.I remember it.

*****

Ash stood at the train station on a foggy evening.He stood there waiting the next train to arrive.He wasn't getting on, he was just waiting for someone.Ash had won a few more competitions on another continent and now it was time to confront the other champ.The train pulled over and passengers exited.Out of the crowd there was a single person wearing a dark coat walking straight for Ash.It was Gary and he looked serious.He walked towards Ash then passed him but only by two feet till he stopped.

Gary:I've heard you're this regions champ.

Ash:And I bet you're the mysterious winner that everyone wants to find.

Gary:I let fame and glory cloud me for long enough.

Ash didn't turn around to face Gary but he looked to his side towards Gary.

Ash:Does this mean we'll have to settle things soon?

Gary:I don't have any plans on settling anything too soon.We both live by a certain code of honor.There is no limit to what we can achieve as long we keep trying to out do the other.

Gary touched his charm and looked down.

Gary:Like a ying and yang only not good or bad.This is to see who is the stronger.I get stronger every time you get stronger.We'll both be reaching new heights, a never ending level to reach for.

Ash:I'd say you've become more poetic while you've been wandering around.

Gary: I guess I have.Remember to keep your promise when I return.

Gary walked away from the scene, not even looking back at Ash and Ash did the same and didn't look back.They were going to confront each other again, someday.

*****

Boss:Quit daydreaming and get back to work!

Gary snapped back to reality from his daydream.He recalled every single detail about their code of rivalry and honor.Since Ash hasn't been improving and actually disappeared Gary felt the great lost of his power and lost his ability to grow stronger.

Gary:What is a ying without a yang.

Not too far off there was a sound of loud bangs that echoed through the street.Everyone turned in that direction.Not too far off there was a robbery at a pokemon store.There were two men dressed in dark clothes and had clothes wrapped around their faces.One had a sack with appeared to be the stolen goods while the other had a voltorb in hand.The voltorb was tossed in and detonated.The two robbers then ran for their car to drive off. Gary acted quickly and dashed towards the car and got in front of it.

Robber1:Hey get out of the way kid!

Gary:You're not gonna get away!

Robber2:Run him over!!

Gary reached for his pokeballs and threw out Nidoqueen.It grabbed the front of the car and held it so it couldn't go anywhere.

Robber1:Grrr Voltorb blow them up!

A voltorb appeared and bounced towards the Nidoqueen.

Gary:Knock it back at them!

The nidoqueen released one hand and punched the Voltorb back at the robbers.It detonated right infront of their faces but it didn't faze them.

Robber2:Beedrill take care of this!

A beedrill flew in and confronted the Nidoqueen.

Robber2:Poison sting attack!!

The Nidoqueen got hit and started to feel the effects of poison.It got weak and dropped the car down.

Gary:Nidoqueen . . . are you hurt?

Robber2:Grrr drive off!!

Once the car was fully on the ground its tires started to skid trying to make a get away.Gary tumbled out of the way and recalled his Nidoqeen before it got run over.The robbers drove off far enough to no longer see where they went.The police arrived a few minutes later to examine the situation.Gary got up and dusted himself off but cursing in the direction the robbers went.

Gary:Even if it wasn't a battle I count that as a lost.I lose to just about anyone now at days.

A police officer interviewed Gary about the robbers and Gary told them all he knew and what he tried to do to stop them.

Police1:Nice try son but next time leave it to us.So incase we need you to come down and identify the robbers please let me know your full name, age, school, phone number and so forth.

Gary:My name is Gary Oak and I'm 19.I don't go to any colleges . . .

Gary felt embarrassed explaining who he is and why he isn't enrolled to any schools.Gary couldn't remain focus enough to enter any schools.Also he was on his constant search for Ash.

Officer:Yur name sounds like some type of a big shot from the league games.Oh well I must be mistaken.We'll give ya a call if we need anything more.Good day sir.

What that officer said made Gary very frustrated with himself.He was losing his touch and he had to regain his strength back otherwise it may be gone forever.Gary decided it was time to push himself a bit and maybe get some training done and also search harder, things must return to the way were otherwise who knows what else might happen.

*****

Ash found himself high up in the sky running across metal beam.He chased after someone who he didn't know but he was just chasing after him.At the edge of the flying ship he trapped whoever he was.

Ash:You don't have anywhere else to run.Just give up and hand me back my pokemon belt.

The man turned and smiled at Ash.He was a dressed in some yellowish and gold attire and he had long red hair.He man looked up and saw Misty and Brock looking from an above beam.

G/S?:I don't give up so easily.

The man took out a hidden whip weapon and whipped at Misty.Misty lost her balance and was going to fall but Brock managed to grab her.Ash turned quickly to see what was going on but it was a big enough distraction for the man to whip Ash.

Brock:Ash eyes forward.

Ash turned saw the end of the whip just coming straight at his eyes.In a quick move he lowered himself and ducked the first attack.A second attack was to follow but Ash prepared himself for it.The whip attack resembled his bulbasaurs vine whip, this was handy information, and Ash knew exactly how to counter.He raised his arm up and angled it just right.The whip wrapped around his own arm so now he had control of the whip.He pulled on which threw the man off balance.To gain back his balance he accidentally threw the pokemon belt up.It looked like it was too high up for Ash to catch it but it flew right towards the dangling Misty.Misty grabbed it and caught it with only one hand.Unfortunately Brock started to lose his grip on Misty and their hands slipped.Ash calculated quickly and jumped up to catch Misty and also land safely on another beam.It was like a quick attack that his pikachu does so often but Ash adapted and learned his own version of it.Ash forgot the whip was still tangled on his arm and he felt a strong tug and both Ash and Misty flew forward.Misty fell down on the beam while Ash was heading straight for the man, he collided with him, and he also tackled him down and right off the airship.Misty saw Ash and the other fall.

Misty:Ash!!!

*****

Misty woke up sitting on her couch with a book in her lap.She fell asleep reading a book about water trainers.There was something strange about her recent dream, something was telling her something.

Misty:Okay I must remember the dream.Wasn't it the airship accident?The day when Ash fell and disappeared from us all?

The dream was fully remembered.Images of memories flashed through Misty's head about seeing Ash fall from the airship.They were so high up that they didn't see land but only clouds everywhere.Once she was on the ground she alerted the authorities about the accident.It'd been a three-week search for Ash but they couldn't find the body.It was hard to believe he would still be alive but without any trace of his death it can be concluded he was missing.Having Ash missing rather than dead was better.There was still hope he was around and thus the great search for Ash Ketchum began.It only lasted for a year with everyone that knew Ash searching in a big network.Unfortunately they never found Ash and there were no leads to where he could have gone.Everyone pretty much gave up on the search.Misty remembered seeing Gary walking off alone into the forest outside of Cerulean.

*****

Misty:Gary?

Gary:What is it?I'm busy.

Misty:What are you doing here?Or should I say where are you going?

Gary:I'm going to find Ash.What does it look like I'm doing!

Misty:But everyone gave up.

Gary:You of all people giving up so soon?

Misty:No I didn't say that.I'll never give up.

Gary:So am I!I'll never give up.I made a promise to him that I'll never give up till I show him I am the better!. . . You should look for him too.He probably misses you.

Gary walked off into the forest without saying anymore.Misty just watched Gary go until he disappeared from sight.

*****

The memory struck Misty in a frightening way.It had been two years since she last saw Gary and still no word from him about finding Ash or where he is.It was assumed he got lost too but monthly mail from Gary to Prof. Oak keeps everyone worry free about Gary.Several years of searching and still going on, Misty thought how dedicated Gary was to finding Ash.She wished she could be just as dedicated but she was afraid that she might find him dead.Thoughts started to strain Misty's mind for the worst and she needed to think of other things.Her sisters would normally be the first ones to check the mail for any letters from any of their guy friends but since they're not around it was Misty's duty to bring in the mail.

Misty checked the mail for anything interesting.A lot of junk mail for her sisters and herself but there was a unique letter.It was a free tour of PKMN Society.It'd be interesting to see the high class PKMN Society.Brock did mention about school and maybe Misty has a chance of enrolling in.Being invited to PKMN Society is a great honor.Normally tourists and interested people have to pay nearly a hundred just to enter into the city.Not to mention they had to wear outsiders uniforms before entering so they could be identified easily.It was an entire city of powerful students all trying to get high classes careers in pokemon related jobs if not work in the city itself.Misty smiled knowing it was a privilege handed down to her plus she was getting bored just sitting around doing nothing.At once she prepared for her trip and got together a good amount of pocket money.PKMN was expensive to get in but everything else was pretty much a bargain.

Misty:PKMN Society.Didn't I dream about going there once?

*****

Ash sat on his computer and typed out his reports.He wore his glasses to reduce eyestrain from the computer screen and also give him that extra intellectual look.The steady sound of typing could be heard across the room.It was musical to hear the tap and pounds of each key, almost good enough to turn off the mp3 player and actually listen to the typing.

Ash:Yay!All done!

Ash printed out a hard copy then filed it in his drawer.He pressed the send button and it was shipped to the main office.Ash got up and stretched out a bit.Being behind the keyboard and seeing nothing but the monitor for the pass two hours was a bit stressful but he had to keep up on his studies.Normally it'd take a days work to finish the assignments that Ash received but Ash easily finishes them ahead of time.He hopes of receiving a perfect score for the papers, it's been awhile since he got a 100 percent.With nothing left to do and it was still early in the afternoon Ash pondered on what to do next.He didn't have work that day and everyone was probably busy doing their assignments so, which means his choices were very limited.

Ash:Can't stay cooped up in here all day, gotta go out.

On his way out Ash met a few of the other tenants of the building.They were carrying books and food back to their residence when they noticed Ash exiting the elevator.

Tenant1:Not going to do your studies Ash?

Ash:I'm actually done.

Tenant1:Wow, now that's skill.Well I guess I'll see you later.I have to study a bit to finish my assignments.

Ash:Good luck.

Ash exited the building and entered into the streets.Things were quiet, not much happening.Traffic was much different on assignment days because everyone was busy studying and working on their reports.Assignments were assigned weekly to everyone, it was to keep the main office informed in educational developments of the community.Even if Ash was someone who finished early he wasn't the only one walking around.There were hardly anyone around but at the least there were some walking, driving, or doing some type of task.With so little people doing anything it would be hard to find something to do.Part of the reason why Ash worked was to keep himself busy.He hated doing nothing and felt compelled to do anything productive.The only thing that took priority over everything was the restoration of his memory.

Ash:What is there to do in this city anyway.Makes me wish it had a little action now and then.

The only people that roamed the streets were the tourists.They were easily recognizable because of the attire they wore.Ash thought about giving out free tours around the city, it'd be something to do rather than just walking aimlessly.There were a few tourists across the street and Ash thought it'd be good to start there.He carefully walked across and joined in with the tourist.He explained some city info and entertained the tourist but many of them soon departed and left in their own way.There was this one girl though who didn't have any idea where she'd go next.

Ash:So miss, do you have a set destination next?

Lady:Not really.Do you have any suggestions?

Ash:Sure, why don't I show you around a bit.

Ash looked at the lady, she looked very familiar.He could have met her before or just seen her walking around the street but Ash knew he had seen her before.It was just an odd feeling but it wasn't too strange, more of a déjà vu feel.

*****

Misty looked up at the stranger.He was a few inches taller than her and very built.He wore a blue jacket and black jeans.He also wore glasses and had such a warm smile.At first Misty thought about asking him a question but later she changed her mind, it was a silly question anyway. PKMN Society looked much bigger than she originally thought.It was a city but it was big enough to be a metropolis zone.There were many skyscrapers and tall buildings.The environment was kept clean and tidy; it appeared to be the perfect utopia of pokemon students.

Misty:How about showing me the central office, I hear it's the heart of the city.

Man:It is.That's where everyone submits his or her reports and evaluations.The central office controls everything to the city.Nothing would function right if it wasn't for the central office.I'll show you there right now.

The man appeared to be very friendly and talked so warm and gentle.Even if he looked strong and tough he had such a cool and sweet personality that Misty just enjoyed his company.

The two toured around the great PKMN Society for the rest of the day.The man explained about how people work doing their own tasks and also finding their place in the society.Every resident of the city has a high discipline and respect for everything.

Misty:That's awesome.So Mister . . . um . . .

The man looked up for a moment.He thought about something then looked back at Misty.

*****

Ash heard that there were strange people entering the city and started asking questions.Probably think that the entire city is some type of cult or conspiracy something.It was best to just give the girl a fake name so he doesn't get too involved if she was a spy of some sort.

Ash:Just call me Red.

The name didn't match Ash though.He wore a blue jacket and black pants with a white shirt, there was no trace of red on him.

Lady:Pretty unique name Mr. Red.

Ash:Just Red.Well I wasn't the one who named me.

Well it was a lie; he did name himself Red then and there.It was an odd feeling though when he thought about the name he gave himself.It sounded like an alternative name that he could have gotten when he was born.Its probably cause he wore blue and no red colors can be found on him, just an odd feeling.

Lady:So Red, I guess I'll be going now.I'd like to meet you again.

Ash:Sure.

Lady:Could I um call you sometime while I'm visiting?

Ash thought about it for a while, it could be dangerous but she didn't look dangerous at all.She looked cuter and innocent then the spy type but still one should always be cautious.It'd be best to just give her his cell phone number, after all, if she was a spy, simple get a new number.

Ash:This is my cell phone number.Call if you need anything.

Lady:Wow thanks.Well I'm going now, bye.

Ash waved good bye to the lady as she walked off into her own direction.She looked familiar, looked like he'd seen her before.Ash couldn't place where but he felt it, maybe he knew her from before.It'd be weird to ask someone that question though, to ask, "do you know me from before."Later, Ash thought, later he'd ask her once things were more social.

Ash felt a tap behind him, he turned around and saw Lina look right at him.

Lina:Hey.

Ash:Hi Lina.Did ya finish your assignments?

Lina:Yeah, I needed to get some fresh air.So who was that girl you were talking to?

Lina got nervous, what if it was Ash's secret girlfriend.

Ash:Lina, ya need to get glasses.

Lina:Why is that?

Ash:She was wearing a tourist uniform.She was kinda touring the area and wanted to know some info about the city so I just said so.I might wanna go into the tourism industry as an elective course next registration.

Lina sighed out in relief; she was only a tourist.

Lina:Your silly.So what ya doin now?

Ash:Nothing.

Lina:Hey I heard a new movie was released.Lets go see it please.

Ash:If you insist.

End of Chapter 2

In the next chapter:A flow of memories flow through everyone as they all remember something about their own past.Misty perhaps tries to move on and starts getting interested in the mysterious student of PKMN Society named Red.Even though Red is a very nice person, he is still no Ash . . . or is he?

Author's Note:How was chapter 2?It's nice to leave feedback.I know how many of you probably say, "oh, this story has already been done."Well I'm adding in some strange twists of fate and I'm hoping I have a pure original here.


	3. Memory Dreams

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 3:Memory Dreams

Gary was passing city through city searching for Ash.Still no leads but he at least back on the move again.His money supply will be enough to get by with for a very long time.If he ever needed more money he could always withdraw it from his private savings.The money that he kept there was for a party he'd throw after being a pokemon master but it'd be pretty useless if Ash wasn't around to see him in his greatest glory.

While passing by through a city heading to the next bus terminal to get to the next possible place Ash could be Gary stopped by at a large park and practiced and trained with his pokemon.

Gary:Arcanine Dragon Rage!!

The attacked proved to be powerful and Gary felt better that his pokemon were now becoming as strong as they once were.After a few more exercises he break and had everyone rest.He sat down under a tree and stared right into the slightly cloudy sky.

Gary:I wonder if I become the best he might show up.Become a threat to becoming the better and he might just show up to give me a beat down.

A voice was heard not too far away.It wasn't directed at Gary but Gary still listened in.

Voice1:I failed again.I can't get in PKMN Society!Never!

Voice2:Don't give up hope.Its your dream to go there, you must keep trying!

Voice3:PKMN Society is too perfect if you ask me.Just something really odd about it that really gets to me, I can't explain it but I just know it.Well I'm out of here you two, good luck with your exams.

The man's footsteps were getting closer to Gary.He walked passed Gary without looking back at him.Gary felt like he saw the person walking away somewhere before.He wore a strange looking cap and dressed nearly in all blue.

Gary:Looks like Ash but not Ash.I guess my mind really loves to play tricks on me.

Gary leaned back and relaxed for awhile.It was a nice day and sunny day, perfect for a nap.

*****

?????:There is . . . something I wanted to tell you.I know we've known each other for a long time.Things are starting to get very difficult.I feel fine with it all.In fact I feel great.Though I'd like to say that from now on . . . we'll . . .

*****

Ash woke up just as he saw himself confront whomever he was talking to in the dream.He didn't know who it was; all he remembers was seeing a blurry shadow.It could have been anyone he previously known.

Ash:Damnit!!Why can't I remember!!

This was one of the few times Ash cursed himself for having amnesia.All these memories appearing in dreams and yet he can't get a single clue to anything.

Later that evening Ash was sitting out on the balcony having a liquored drink while gazing at the night sky.Even if the clear starry sky was right in front of him, he didn't see them, he only saw images from dreams he recently been having.

Ash:I don't dream about these often.Why am I dreaming all about forgotten memories and what purpose do they have.Am I gonna finally remember everything?

Ash took a drink and felt a surge of a "hot one" hit him.He became less stressed and more light headed.Things just seem to melt away from having just a drink, a simple and refreshing way to suddenly start seeing images that may or may not be important.

*****

Misty ate her pizza while watching TV in bed.Even if it did make crumbles all over she didn't care, she just wanted to rest up.The Utopia like city of the PKMN Society was perfect.Everything ran so smoothly and everyone was friendly.There were hardly any dirt around and the streets were very clean.It was hard to believe that students keep the entire city in order but then it is also hard to believe that such a city does exist.

Misty:PKMN Society was like a fairy tale that I was told back when I was very young.I imagined it to be like a magical kingdom that everyone lived peacefully.I guess I was right.

Then a memory trigger hit Misty.It was about a childhood memory that she could barely recall.

*****

Girl:Do you think this office building looks good?

Boy:I think it's wonderful.I'm going to have a job there.

Girl:And I'll be the housewife in this house here.

*****

Children playing in a sandbox and a kiss were all Misty could recall.Things seemed to unrealistic to be real and the whole idea seemed kinda corny like out from a over rated romance novel.

Misty:As if.Boy and girl are childhood friends then later as they grow up fall in love.Where have I heard that plotline before?Then again in this city something like that could happen.

Misty thought about the person she met today.His name was Red, a slightly tall person with black hair.She couldn't tell what color his eyes were from his glasses but seemed so oddly familiar.

Misty:I swear I've seen that guy somewhere before.

It was getting late, she planned on touring the city more in the morning and maybe she could ask Red to take her out again.A local guy in a Utopia City with a sweet charm and warm feeling, maybe he's still . . .

*****

The very next day Ash was at work taking care of the marine pokemon.The Seadras were acting up and splashed water on him.It was refreshing since the hot sun just beat down without a cloud in the sky.The cleaning service people were getting frustrated over Ash's white coat uniform.Every day he'd get it dirty and the stains were nearly impossible to remove.Ash always explained that taking care of pokemon was a dirty job and apparently he had the dirty coat to prove it.All the chores were done with very little time to spare.Ash took a breather under a tree and relaxed his tired muscles.

Ash:Those Seadras . . . haa haa, I hope Mike can handle them later this evening.

While Ash sat he started to feel a sense of Déjà vu.He felt like it was so common to see under a tree and relax.It seemed very familiar that he swore it was part of a routine thing he or someone he knew use to do.

Ash:What do I know though, what's so unusual about sitting under a tree and relaxing.

His cell phone started to ring.He checked caller ID but the number was restricted.Guessing it was important Ash answered and to his surprise it was that lady from the other day.He slouched against the tree and quietly talked to her.She wanted to know if he was free to go around touring again but Ash said he was at work.The lady on the other end became interested that Ash worked at the Aquarium and wanted to tour around there.Ash didn't deny her that, after all, it was business and very well could be a customer.After a few minutes of giving directions Ash hung up and then stood back up.With a stretch and yawn he scratched his head and walked towards the entrance.

Once at the entrance Lina greeted him as usual.

Lina:Hi Ash.Hey it isn't lunch time yet.Are you already hungry?

Ash:Nah I'm just waiting for a customer.Remember that lady from the other day.She'll be coming here.

Lina:Oh.Hey Ash, are you sure she isn't like a girlfriend or anything.

Ash wondered why Lina was getting very nosy all of a sudden about the tourist lady.Then again Lina had been always a curious girl.

Ash:Nope.

Lina:Your not lying to me are you?

Ash:If I was lying to you, what makes you think I'll be telling the truth about that question .

Lina:. . .

Ash:I'm just kidding Lina, don't have a cow!Haa haa haa.

Lina pouted, Ash was teasing her and she felt embarrassed.

Ash:Haa haa haa, you look cute when your face gets all pouty.

Lina changed her expression to a shocked blush and a different type of embarrassment.She had to turn around to hide her expression. Ash looked towards Lina and scratched his head.He often wondered what was Lina's mood swings all about.

*****

Misty walked towards the Aquarium and spotted the man she met the other day.He wore a white coat this time that made him look like a scientist.His glasses really matches his attire but what was really familiar about him was his face.

Misty:Hi there Red.

Red:Hi.

Girl:Red?

Red:Oh um Lina, this is Misty.

Lina:Um hi.

Misty:Hello.

Once introductions have been made the man that goes by the name Red gave Misty a tour.Before starting he whispered a few things to the girl named Lina who worked at the lunch stand outside the aquarium.Once the tour actually started Red explained many facts about the marine pokemon, Misty was delighted to know someone who knew so much about water types, it was always her favorite subject to learn about.After a few minutes of touring and observing the different type of species and their characteristics, Misty and Red sat quietly on a bench to talk about what they've seen so far, but that wasn't the only subject on Misty's mind.

Misty:. . . so Goldeen's personality reacts to the different temperature of the water.That's very interesting.

Red:Yeah, if it's hot they are very aggressive and if its cold they are very mellow.

Misty:You know a lot Red.Where'd you learn all this stuff?

Red:From here and the assignments given here.

Misty:That's wonderful.It must be great to live in a place like PKMN Society.Where I'm from there's nothing like any of this.

Red:Where do you come from?

Misty:From Cerulean City.

Red froze for a moment.He looked like he was bitten by something but then returned to his normal state within a few seconds.

Misty:Is something wrong?

Red:Oh um nothing.So what's the difference from here and there.

Misty explained and compared PKMN Society with the rest of the outside world.Red didn't quiet understand that where Misty was from and gone didn't have assignments given to them on certain days.It was also shocking to know that not everyone knew about pokemon and other things.What was even more shocking was to hear that there were people that even did bad deeds with pokemon.

Red:I really can't understand how things are different from here.

Misty:Its like that.Didn't you come here when you were looking for a college to go to?

Red:College?

Misty:Yeah.This entire city is like one big college.

Red:I don't get it.When I first got here I . . .

Red didn't answer for a few minutes then replied with a few words.

Red:I don't remember.

Misty didn't want to push it.Red already looked uncomfortable with the topic but she wanted to know more about who he was.It just seemed strange to have someone know so much and also work in a place that required a vast knowledge and yet didn't know anything else, not even the reason of being where they are.Misty wanted to know though, she wanted to know who Red was and maybe help him remember.

*****

Gary barely won his matches but he was gaining his streak once more.The self pity was melting away and a new flame of inspiration hit Gary to strive in searching for something that will get the attention of Ash and get him to come out of his hibernation.

Gary:Ash, I'll have you come out and show me what you're made of.After that I'm gonna show you what real strength is.

Gary figured that if he became the strongest in all the land, proclaimed himself as the best, then and only then will Ash appear and try to defeat him.

Gary:I don't care if I have to challenge everyone, I will make sure you appear.

With the determination flowing through his veins Gary moved quickly from area to area till he overheard someone watching one of Gary's battle.

Man1:He's good, is he a PKMN Society Graduate?

Man2: If he was I'd stay away from him.He could be dangerous.

Then Gary realized where to test his skills.PKMN Society students were supposedly the best of all the land.If he could beat a few he would reach his goal in no time.

*****

Lina sat at her food stand bored from the lack of customers.Things have slowed down a bit but it wasn't too bad.There wouldn't be too much financial lost or gain with the way things was going, the only thing lost was time.The day seemed nice to take a nap and just let time past by till closing time.Before Lina had a chance to close her eyes and make herself comfortable her sister walked up to her to check on Lina.

Serena:Hey Lina!Is everything going well here?

Lina:Not really, not many customers.This really sucks, I'm bored.

Serena:Aw come now, this is what real work is all about.

Lina:Ya sure, whatevers.Did you come by to drop off the vegetables I need?

Serena:Here they are.Honestly I don't get with your food experiments.

Lina:We all have to try something new.

Serena waved good bye to Lina and walked back to where she came from.Lina looked through the basket that Serena gave her and sorted out the greenery.Everything was now stocked up and ready to serve.A quick glance at the clock and Lina realized it was nearly time to make Ash's custom drink.With all the ingredients stocked she quickly blinded and mixed an assortment of vegetables and fruits.

Ash came by with the other girl named Misty.They seemed to be getting along pretty well, this troubled Lina.Lina finished mixing up a pitcher of the drink and was awaiting for Ash's request.

Ash:Hey Lina.Do you have my daily drink?

Lina:Right here.

Lina passed Ash a fairly large cup and straw.Ash drank it slowly savoring the taste then he thought about Misty.

Ash:Got any extra Lina?Maybe Misty would want one too?

Misty:Really?I wouldn't want to bother.

Lina reluctantly poured another cup full of the special drink and served it to Misty.The drink had a really unique taste, younger children wouldn't appreciate the delicate taste but only a mature person would appreciate its nutritious value.Lina got worried about serving Misty the drink, after all, it was Ash's drink.

Ash:. . . Misty, if you're really into marine pokemon then maybe you can work here too.

Misty:Well I'd have to enroll and get accept it in.I'm just touring, I haven't figured out which college I want to go to yet.That is, if I do go to college.

Ash drank down his drink in a gulp and quickly asked Misty about college.

Ash:If you do go?So you're not too qualified to go to . . .

Misty:Its not that, its just I'm waiting for someone.Someone I've been looking for a while now.

Ash:Ah, I see.Well if you do decide I'll put a good word in for ya.Be sure to sign up early for your courses otherwise you'll get stuck with some really strange courses like bio-chemical gardening.

Lina:I heard that!

Lina apparently was taking that course.Ash teased her about it at first but Lina proved her skillful knowledge in the course by making some of the best nutritious meals and drinks in the city.

Misty:Well I'd have to get going now.See ya around Red.I'd like to have more of this again Lina.Bye you two.

Misty walked away into the crowd of people.Lina quickly calculated the chemical value of the drink she normally makes for Ash and concluded everything was going to be alright.

Ash:Hey Lina.Hello, anyone there.

Lina snapped back to reality with Ash looking right at her.She blushed a bit but returned to her normal composure.

Ash:Anything wrong Lina?

Lina:Oh um nothing.How's the drink?

Ash:The usual . . . very good.

Ash smiled and drank down the last of it.He threw the cup away and dusted off his white coat.

Ash:Well back to work.

Lina watched as Ash walked away and back into the building, she started to wonder about his relationship with that other girl, Misty.Maybe, just maybe, there is a connection.Without knowing Lina poured the same drink for herself and drank it.She didn't realize it till half way done but it wasn't a big deal, she just realized she needed to add more sugar.

That night Lina felt extra tired and went straight to bed before anyone else in her household.

*****

A five year old Lina started to pick flowers outside of her house.The tulips were beautiful and there were so many different colors she just had to get one of each.The next thing she realized was that she was in her house with her parents and a couple of strangers.Her dad was talking to another lady and was smiling.

Dad:Lina.Come here, I'd like you to meet your aunty.

Lina:Aunty.

Lina smiled and handed her aunty a flower.

Aunty:Hi Lina.This is the first time we've met.Me and my son are visiting her for awhile.Why don't you talk to him, he's outside by the swings.

Next thing Lina saw she was looking right at boy who was looking around anxiously.

Lina:Hi.My name is Lina.

Boy:Ssshhhhh . . . you'll scare all the pokemon away.

Lina:Pokemon?

Boy:Yeah.I'm gonna be a pokemon master one day and I'll need a lot of pokemon.

*****

Lina woke up from her dream.She yawned and looked out her window.It was still a bit dark but the sun would be rising up soon.The dream she just had seemed a bit fuzzy but she remembered three things.It was about her when she was five, then meeting an aunty, and then meeting a boy who wanted to capture pokemon.

Lina:I'm gonna have to lay off my own creative mixes.Hmmmm, well atleast it was a cute childhood memory.

*****

A young teenage Ash sat on a rock while looking at the setting sun.He watched quietly and smiled as the sky turned into an assortment of many different colors.The wind picked up and blew Ash's cap off.Misty walked towards Ash and caught the cap.She sat down next to Ash on the rock and watched the sunset with him.

Ash:Life doesn't get any better than this.

Misty:Oh how so?

Misty placed the cap back on Ash's head and looked towards him.

Ash:Its good to be chasing after a dream.Makes life more enjoyable.

Misty:A dream?When'd you get so romantic all of a suddenly!

Ash chuckled.Misty had always been the one that romanticizes everything.She'd often comment how romantic whatever was, even as simple as French food and scenery.

Ash: I dunno.Guess I hang around you too much.But don't you think having a dream is one of the reasons we keeping going the way we go.

Misty:Yeah it is.

Ash:Don't you have a dream Misty?

Misty:I do.

Misty looked right into Ash's eyes, her eyes were glittering and the sunset added to the shine.

Misty:I do.

*****

Misty woke up from her dream.She moaned out that it was only a dream and turned to her side wishing she could return to it.A few tries but she couldn't and got up to start her day.The dream she had was a memory that happened a few years ago, it was something she remember so clearly and it was one of the most important days of her life.

Misty:Ash . . . I guess I really can't stop thinking about you.

*****

Ash saw himself falling.Not too far from him was a stranger that was falling with him, there was a rope attached to his hand.He quickly untied it and just grabbed onto it.The stranger glided over to Ash and they started to fight.Things were getting desperate so Ash grabbed the rope and pulled it away from the stranger.The ground was approaching, something must be done soon or it'll be the end.There were little choices and everything seemed so unclear, the only thing very clear was the fast approaching ground.Closer, then seconds away from impact . . .

*****

Ash woke up in a cold sweat.It was a nightmare about falling from the sky.He had that dream before and it was your classic nightmares where the person dreaming wakes up before hitting the ground and dying.

Ash:Gosh I hate the dream.Been having it more often than usual!I'm gonna have to watch what I eat before going to bed.

Ash did his morning routine and sat at the breakfast table having his toast and cereal.He flipped on the TV to watch the morning news and get the day's weather forecast.There was a special live coverage just outside the exiting and entrance zone of PKMN Society.A very confident young man dared to challenge any students and says he'd beat them all.Some of the PKMN Society student went to take care of the manner personally but all lost to the none student.The managers of the main office reasoned that it was just someone who wanted to get in the school and that he would get in after he calms down.

Ash:Sounds like a spoiled brat who always has to get his way.

TV:I am Gary Oak and I will beat every one of the students here with my great skill of pokemon.I am on a mission to become the best and no one is going to stop me.

Ash paused for a moment when he heard the name Gary Oak.It rang a bell, something familiar with that name, but he just couldn't place it.Ash turned off the TV and got fully dressed for work.Once at work he stamped in and did his routine duties.The morning news cast haunted him through out the day.It wasn't about the ruckus that one person was making but his name that continuously echoed through Ash's head.

Lina:Terrible isn't it.

Ash looked to his side and there stood Lina holding up the afternoon paper.

Lina:What someone wants to do just to get attention.

The afternoon paper headlines read, "Challenger VS PKMN Society."Gary was on the cover and dueling someone.

Lina:I guess he either couldn't afford the tuition or he failed the entrance exam a lot.What a brat, trying to get into here instead of doing it the proper way.

Ash:. . . well maybe he just wants a challenge.

Lina:Challenge?According to this the freshmen class were the only ones challenging this guy but the challenger beat them all.All the other upperclassmen know that they have better things to do then deal with people outside the society.The freshmen class are hardly any better than newbies that just got it.

Ash:Give the guy some slack, I bet he just wants to prove a point.

Lina:What point?Seeing how sad he really is?

Ash:STOP TALKING ABOUT GARY LIKE THAT!!

Lina froze from the shock on what Ash just yelled at her.Ash couldn't understand what he just said.He couldn't figure it out, did he just say Gary.It sounded like he knew him and in fact it sounded like he was defending him.

Lina:Um Ash, do you know who he is?

Ash:I dunno.I don't know what to think.These past few months I've been having all types of strange thoughts and images.I keep trying to purge them from my head but they just come back haunting me.I dunno what to believe, if they're memories or just dreams.

Ash sat back and rubbed the side of his head.He was confused, first it was that girl named Misty then a strange challenger named Gary Oak is challenging everyone, why does it sound all so familiar.

Lina:Ash . . . I think there's something you should know.

Ash:What is it Lina, I don't feel like sampling any of your special plate lunches right now.

Lina:Trust me, its something very important.Lets go to the locker room, I'll explain it there.

In the next chapter:Gary continues his win streak and tests the students of PKMN Society until a serious student approaches him.The student stands confident wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, black jeans, and glasses.Misty is aware that Gary is around and wants to know why he's there.Lina explains the mysterious friend named Red.

Author's Note:I'm really glad that everyone likes this story.Although many of you probably are thinking they read some type of fic like this but I plan to surprise you on the direction I'm going at.Who knows, maybe this will be an original fic yet.Well keep on reading and thanks for the reviews.

~MCX


	4. Reunion

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 4:Reunion

Misty was near the entrance and exit of the city.She knew that if she exited she might not be able to get back in.She could get a guest pass quick release form at the main office but it may take too long.Misty wanted to talk to Gary but he was nowhere near where she was.

Misty:Oh what the hell, I've seen most of the entire city anyway.

Right before Misty could step out she remembered Red.If she stepped out she may not be able to see him again.

Misty:Eeekk I better think this over.Oh what am I going to do?

Suddenly to the side of her something caught her attention.Out of the many people running around in the city, there was one person that stood out from everyone.He appeared to stand tall and determined.He wore black pants and a white shirt with a blue jacket.For the first time since Misty met Red, she didn't understand why she felt so connected to Red but a strange and wild idea kept echoing through her mind.The idea was so farfetched she dismissed it at first but it kept echoing back and Misty continued on watching Red approach her.

Misty:Red looks like Ash.

Red stopped not too far from Misty and looked right at her.He didn't smile and didn't say a word.Then he looked out right in the direction of Gary.Without a moments hesitation he walked through the exit gate and walked outside towards Gary.Misty quickly followed behind as Red continued to confront Gary.

*****

Gary stood up from his sitting position and watched the incoming student of PKMN Society.He looked older than the people he met today and this one looked ready for a battle.

Gary:So, does this mean I challenge you?Hope your ready to lose because no one is better than me.

The other person smiled and then took off his glasses.He placed it in his jacket pocket but then also reached for another thing.It was something red and had some white, it was folded a bit but with a single snap the folded objected became a cap.He placed it on his head and then faced down Gary.

Gary:N . . . no way . . . is it . .really possible.Are you really him.Ash is that YOU!?

Ash:So you do know me.Lets see who you really are!!

Ash reached for his belt and grabbed a pokeball and threw it, out came Golduck.

*****

Misty:Ash!?IS THAT REALLY ASH!!

There was a tap on Misty's shoulder, it was Lina from the aquarium's lunch stand.

Lina:Yeah it is.

Misty couldn't believe it.She met a person that wasn't Ash but it turned out it was Ash.Another boggling fact was he didn't know her.

Misty:That can't be Ash.Ash would have known me.

Lina felt there was a something between Ash and Misty, now it was confirmed.

Lina:I just had a feeling you knew him or he knew you.I just didn't know what the connection was though.I figure this day would arrive sooner or later.Maybe he'll remember it all now.

Misty:What are you talking about?Is that really Ash?

Lina:Yes and no.It'll be hard to explain this but I'm just gonna put it bluntly.That Ash that you see there is Ash.The only thing is he has no memories.

Misty:What!?  
  
Lina:That's right.He's suffering from amnesia for a long time now.He doesn't remember a thing except his life here at the PKMN Society.

Misty:Amnesia.

It all made sense, everything fitted together like missing pieces of a puzzle suddenly appearing and just being placed in.

Misty:Ash has amnesia.

Lina:He'll be regaining his memories soon.

Misty:??  
  
Lina:I'll explain it more when Ash is done.I'll explain it all.*sigh* Ash . . . I can't believe it though.I finally found out everything today.

*****

Gary kneeled over in his defeat.Ash recalled his last pokemon and walked over to Gary.

Ash:Do you know who I am?

Gary shook his head and didn't bother looking at Ash.

Gary:I don't know now.You won that battle but the feeling was different, it's like your different.Are your really Ash?

Ash:I am.So you do know who I am.We're going to have to talk then.

Gary was confused what Ash said.Every bit of logic was telling him that the person before him was the real Ash.The same Ash that was missing for the pass three years and the same Ash he promised to rival with.Even with all this clear evidence before him, something told him that the person right in front of him is not really Ash.

Gary:Ash!It's me Gary.Don't you remember me?

Ash:No . . . I don't.Follow me, we're going to need to talk.

*****

At the head office, the City Master was looking over the student files.Everyone scored very high which is about normal.The time duration for each student is different but only a few were able to finish in a short while.The City Master looked over a few names on the list of students and narrowed down his search to a few gifted individuals.These are the smartest and brightest minds in the city.Not only were they able to finish their assignments way ahead of everyone but their previous battle records shows how capable they really are.The City Master smiled reading out the bio of each of the students, it was a rare find to see such talented pokemon students.

*****

That night most of the entire conflict was explained.It was very hard to grasp but Ash and Lina tried to explain as much as they could to Misty and Gary.

Ash:I lived here for three years with nothing more than my instincts guiding me.What you see around you is what I had to earn by myself.After three years of living like this I've gotten use to it.I don't know how I use to live back then, I really don't remember anything at all.The only things I remember are the past three years, some fuzzy memories, and general information.

Gary:Haven't you remembered anything though?

Ash:A little but its too little to count for anything.All I hold in my head are puzzle pieces, I can't make it complete or know what the picture is unless I have the other missing parts.

Ash sat down and sipped at his coffee that Lina prepared.

Ash:Recently I've been getting memory flashes in my dreams.I don't know what's causing it but I guess it's a sign I may be returning to my past.I just have strange memory flashes that haunt me till I know what it is.

Lina looked away and sighed.Misty placed down her cup and looked right at Ash.

Misty:Everyone goes through memory flashes.Its all part of the complex functions of the brain.But what does it matter now, I finally found you.After how many years your right in front of me.

Ash:Yeah.I am.

Lina sighed again, she collected the empty cups and washed them in the sink.Gary touched his charm and looked away.

Gary:Its still like having you missing.I wanted to find you so I could fulfill a promise and yet you don't remember any of it.The value of my search has dropped below zero, I really don't know what do now.

Ash:But why?You did so well challenging the other students here and didn't you say you wanted to be the best?

Gary:Yeah and the only way to become the best is for us to keep going and keep that promise, don't you remember!

Ash:I don't!

Ash having amnesia annoyed both Misty and Gary.Ash felt strange but almost happy to have two people that knew who he was back when he had memories and also they could be a serious help in restoring his forgotten memories.

Ash:Please help me though, I want to remember.

It was getting late and Lina had to get home.Gary and Misty snuck into the PKMN Society grounds (even though Misty had original been on it), and pretended to be part of the students in the city.Lina provided Gary with a place to stay while Misty stayed with Ash.At first Lina offered to have Misty stay at her place but Misty pleaded that she wanted to be with Ash, Lina allowed it and took Gary instead.When Lina and Gary left, Misty sat quietly on the coach looking at the window.

Misty:You really have a nice place here Ash.

Ash:I try.

Misty:Do you remember anything about me at all?

Ash:I don't know.Sorry.

Ash stored away some of the silverware in the kitchen when Misty stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

Misty:Ash . . . please try to remember.

Ash closed his eyes and held Misty's hand, as hard as he tried he still didn't recall any memories.

Ash:I'm sorry Misty . . . I can't . . .

Ash felt something strange, he wasn't sure if he felt it before but it was a feeling that no one could explain or be use to feeling.There was a powerful loving sensation on his lips that he questioned to what it was.Physically it'd be called a kiss.When Misty finished kissing Ash she hugged him and whispered into his ear.

Misty:I don't care if you remember me or not right now.Just having you with me, knowing that you're safe and your right here in my arms.I want to feel that this isn't just another dream, that this is real.Ash . . . even though you have no memories of this . . . still . . .

Ash closed his eyes and felt Misty care for him.Once again he questioned if he ever felt this before and the answer he could come up with was yes.Deep down inside of him he knew he felt this before and it was towards Misty.It wasn't a doubting feeling but only a buried feeling that was locked away.Ash still couldn't remember anything but he just knew that he and Misty were together before and now they are again.Ash looked down as garments of clothes cluttered up his kitchen, he some how had a déjà vu feeling that this wasn't the first time.

Misty:. . . come'on . . . I'll heal you from all your suffering. Just being able to be together is all we need right now.

Misty smiled at Ash, that was the only thing she had on as she walked towards the bedroom.Ash in a trance like state followed Misty inside.That night was a night where two bodies became one.

In the next chapter:Ash has a fun but difficult time trying to adjust having Misty around and especially finding out what they usually do together in the past.Things are less lonely for Ash and Misty is just over joy being able to be by his side again.

Author's Note:So how do you like how things are going?Just write down your reviews and I'll pretty much get the idea.Has everyone looked at the title pic for Dreamer?Just let me know if your having problems.The nbci and xoom usually have some security for pics so the best thing to do is to actually just copy paste the link onto the URL bar then the pic will load.Anyway I also have one other thing to mention, if there are any WILLING artist to help me draw some fanart for this fic, I'd be glad to hear from you.Thanks for reading ~ MCX


	5. About the past

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 5:About the past

Ash woke to the sound of fried eggs and bacon cooking on the stove.He could smell the sweet aroma of coffee fill the morning air in his apartment. As he recall Misty was staying the night at his place and things got very emotional the previous night.Without another thought in mind Ash placed on some clothes and put on his morning robe.He walked out of his room to see Misty happily finishing up cooking breakfast for the two of them.

Misty:Good morning Ash.

She winked at him and he smiled back at her.There were quick memories of the previous night and how intense it was as well.Some how, even though he hadn't regained any memories yet Ash felt like he did remember something.Without any doubt he knew that Misty was his girlfriend now and it was just strange that Lina was predicting it a few days ago.He felt a strange bond to Misty, he was curious to know more about his past and why they were in love.Even without memories he still felt the warmth and loving feeling he had for her, perhaps sooner or later it will all come back to him.

He sat down on the table and Misty served the scrambled eggs, bacon, rice, and a good serving of coffee.

Misty:I bought the coffee at the store in the city the other day.And I remembered your favorite coffee is Kona.

Ash:Hey you're right.Okay so what how many teaspoons of sugar do I have in my coffee then?

Misty:Four lumps, three small creamer packs, and a small squirt of chocolate syrup.

Ash was puzzled for a moment; it was kinda of funny though.Here was a girl that knew everything about him and yet he doesn't remember her at all.

Misty:I remember cause I always served you that every morning when we were together.

Ash gulped a lump in his throat, if she served him ever morning, exactly how long were they together.He rather not ask that question even though she knew he had amnesia, it'd be rude and she could get mad.

Misty:Doesn't it feel nice right now?Just like old times.

Ash:Even if I can't remember it, I certainly feel the feeling that we did this many times.

As Ash started to cut up his breakfast and eat Misty just sat there smiling and staring at him.Ash felt nervous about having someone watch him eat and watch his every move, but he just endured it.

Misty:You know . . . what we did last night; we did that many times back then too.

Ash nearly choked on his food, the images of last night was just a shocker.Nothing wrong with what happened, in fact it made him feel whole again but still the antics of sweating in bed and making it squeak wasn't exactly the best thing to think about while eating breakfast.

Ash:Um . . . well Misty um just wondering now . . .

Ash had a terrible thought.Since Misty brought up the subject of bedtime pleasures, Ash thought about one end result from it.

Ash:We um do we have a . . . um ya know . . . lil me or you?

Misty stared at Ash for a few seconds then smiled.Ash felt a cold draft blowing right at him, turning him into a pillar of ice.

Misty:I'd like to one day.

Once again Misty winked at Ash.Ash sighed out and the cold wind within his body died down.It was morning and Ash felt tired from the morning activities already.Once breakfast was complete it was nearly time to get to work.There was just enough time to take a shower and get dress.

Ash:Well almost time to get to work.Can't miss a single day even with all this happening.

Misty:Guess I'll join you in the shower.

Ash froze in his tracks and turned around to Misty who was already getting ready for the shower.

Ash:Um . . . you and me . . . shower together?

Misty:What's wrong with that?I feel kinda sticky from last night plus we use to always . . .

Ash:I see I see.

Ash sighed; he wasn't going to get use to this for a while.He had nothing against it but it just felt weird in an exciting way.While Ash just stood there Misty was already ready, it just was so weird to have a girl totally know every move Ash made even before Ash made it.To prevent Ash from being late, Misty helped Ash prepare for the shower and dragged him in where she helped wash his hard to reach areas.

*****

Lina opened up the shop with Gary helping.She appreciated the help and enjoyed his company, usually mornings would be very quiet and with seldom task to be done.

Lina:Well . . . I'm usually here after the aquarium opens up, all because I just can't get up early enough.

Gary:That's perfectly fine.

Lina:Well thanks for the help.Ash should be inside and around this time I think he should be feeding the . . .

There was the sound of a runner heading straight for the aquarium.Lina and Gary looked and saw Ash running as fast as he could and right past them.

Lina:Ash?

Gary:I thought you said he'd be in so why only now is he coming to work.

Lina:Maybe he's late?But then again I don't ever recall Ash being late at all.

They all turned towards the direction where Ash was running and saw Misty running towards them.

Misty:Hey did you two see Ash?He forgot to take his glasses.

Ash reappeared in the scene, reached out and grabbed his glasses, placed them on, thanked Misty, and dashed back inside the building.

Lina:. . This is the first time I have ever seen Ash act this way.Usually he's here early even before me, he never rushes in or forgets.And to top it all off he usually chats with me before work.

Gary:Ah so that's how Ash is here.Well I think I know of a certain SOMEONE that could have caused Ash to be late this morning.

Misty blushed.Gary rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the lunch wagon's seats.

Gary:Lina, if you don't mind, why not tell us what's been happening since three years ago.

Misty:Oh I'd love to hear this.

Lina:But it's a long story . . .

Gary took out his wallet and slid a few bills on the counter.

Gary:Nothing like some drinks and refreshments for a long story I always say.

Lina smiled and accepted and served the two a fruit mix drink.

Lina:I guess it all began perhaps a little less than three years ago . . .

*****

Lina opened up her food stand and awaited the customers.The usual workers and nearby stores ordered their usual drinks and an irregular customer ever so often ordered something to go.Lina was doing inventory check when he saw someone looking at the aquarium entrance.

Lina:Hey Mister, care to buy a drink?

The person that Lina called out was Ash.Ash had just gotten out of the hospital and wanted to know what he's going to do.The doctors said he was suffering from extreme amnesia and he may not recover from it but the test shows that Ash is very capable in pokemon.Because Ash was so competent the City Master asked Ash to stay in the city for as long as he liked.Ash wanted to start his life all over again so he was looking for a place to make a living.

Lina:Mister?Hello?

Ash:Huh, oh sorry.What were you saying?

Lina narrowed her eyes at Ash and slouched on the counter.

Lina:Doesn't sound like your all there.Sounds like your pretty distracted or troubled.Tell ya what Mister, I'm a sucker for stories, if ya care to share a story or two with me I'll let ya have a free drink.

Ash:Sounds like a good deal but I'm not much of a storyteller and my story is very short.

Ash sat down and explained his situation while drinking a fruit drink.It took an hour but Lina pretty much understood where Ash was coming from.

Lina:It must be tough to lose all your memories but hey I'll help you make new ones.Ash was it?

Ash:Yeah.One of the only things I remember is my name.

Lina:Hmmm, where have I heard that name before.Oh forget it, I'll help ya make some new memories and start your life all over again.First of why not get a job somewhere like here in the aquarium.By the looks of things they are a bit short handed.

Ash:At the aquarium?I guess any job opportunities should be taken.I'll go apply within.

Lina:Come back here after okay.

Ash was immediately accepted and could start the joy even as early as the next day. Ash felt happy that things were getting very productive right away, he felt ashamed to be living in an apartment supported by the main office; Ash wanted to show that he didn't need any help from others and that he could do things himself.If it was having a place to stay and maintaining it and also keeping a steady job then that's what he'll do.

*****

Gary:Okay so that's how things started out for him in this city.Man I almost went through the exact same.You wouldn't believe how much I traveled and got lost that I had to get a job just to maintain the search for Ash.It was a horrible!

The two girls looked at Gary with narrowed eyes and emotionless remarks.

Gary:What?

Lina:I bet your rich or something.There's nothing like the feeling of a job and hard work even though my family often nags at me to work harder.

Misty:He is rich, he's the grandson of Prof. Oak!I bet he gets some type of "welfare" from his gramps ever month or so.

Gary felt small and embarrassed.It was true he wasn't use to work but the girls didn't have to think so low of him.

Lina:Oh cheer up Gary, if I were rich too I'd live the good life.

Gary:Ah well yeah, at least SOMEONE here understands my side.

Misty scoffed and drank down the last of the drink.

Misty:Anyway getting back to the subject, do you even know why Ash got here?

Lina:No, sorry.

Misty:Okay well it all started by this wondering pokemon thief with long red hair . . .

*****

Ash, Brock, and Misty managed to chase the pokemon thief all the way to the airship port.It was bad enough that newer and stronger team rocket members were bothering Ash and company but now a thief took the advantage of the distraction to snag all of Ash's pokemon that are attached to his belt.The thief ran in an airship and headed right for the cockpit.When Ash was boarding the airship he saw the airship pilot being tossed out and the airship starting up.

Ash:Quick we don't have time!

Everyone managed to get in the airship before it lifted off.The thief laughed as he flew to his supposed getaway.

G/S?:Ha!Not only do I have more pokemon but I also have this airship!Now I can plunder the world!

The control tower were on state of panic, not because the airship was stolen but there was a massive electrical storm heading towards them; who ever was on the airship was in for a date with death.

In the airship Ash quietly looked around and signaled to sneak into the cockpit and ambush the thief.It took sometime to get to the cockpit but when they got there they saw the thief piloting the airship and admiring the pokemon Ash had.

Ash then rushed in and tackled the guy to the floor and they wrestled around a bit.Brock ran to the controls to make sure the airship didn't crash but when he saw the dark clouds around he knew they had just entered into a storm.

Brock:Oh no, we're right in the middle of thunderstorm.If we don't land now we could get struck by lightning.

Misty:That's terrible!Hurry and land this thing now!

Brock:That might be risky, I think if we flew above the storm we have a better chance.

Misty:Are you crazy!What if something goes wrong going that high!

Brock:Ash what do you want to do?

Ash was too busy wrestling with the thief to notice what Brock and Misty were talking about.A decision needed to be made and quick.

Brock:Lets go up!

Brock steered the airship higher above the storm but the storm was getting violent.The airship wasn't design to withstand too much damage and the exterior started to peel off.The balance was being lost so it was hard to stand as it was.The who ship started to rattle with a violent shake.Moments later the airship was being torn and the walls started to crumble.Things looked very bad and the floor soon gave in.With nothing but beams and some floor things took a turn for the worst when the airship could go no higher.

Brock:We can't go up any more!We'll have to land this thing!

The fight with the thief dropped down to the lower beams of the airship.The thief was planning on running away to find some parachute but Ash wouldn't let him have the opportunity.When the thief was corner Ash made a move to take back his pokemon but the thief took out a whip and attacked.Misty didn't see clearly what was happening but she was whipped off the beam.Brock managed to grab onto her arm and keep her from falling but he couldn't hold onto her for too long.Misty tried to get back up but then all she saw was Brock yelling right at Ash.

Brock:Ash eyes forward!

There was the sound of a whip and Misty just had to look at what was happening.Ash managed to counter the whip attack and turned it against the thief.He pulled on the whip and the thief lost his balance, the pokemon belt that belonged to Ash as tossed up and headed right for Misty.Misty took the chance and grabbed it but Brock's grip was weakening.Ash saw this and when Brock lost his grip Ash jumped and caught Misty and they both landed safely.The whip was still attached to Ash's arm and the thief pulled hard on it, so hard that Ash flew right at the thief.They both collided and they both fell off the airship.

Misty:ASH!!!!!

The thunderstorm was very violent, things seemed very dangerous, Ash had just fell off, and death seemed imminentIt was just too much for Misty to handle so she fainted.

*****

Lina:So Ash fell from all the way up there.I wonder how he survived then.

Gary:You don't know.

Lina:Sorry no.So how'd you managed to get from that awful situation?

Misty:When I woke up I was already on the ground.Brock said that a flying jet ship rescued us.Brock also mentioned that the people piloting it was Jessie and James from Team Rocket.

Gary:Unbelievable.And I thought Team Rocket was nothing more than thieves.

Lina:I hear news about Team Rocket.Is it true about how bad they really are?

Gary and Misty looked at Lina with narrowed eyes and a "give me a break" look.

Gary/Misty:NO THEIR NOT!!

*****

The City Master looked over his computer deciphering ancient texts from a slab that looked like an artifact from some ruins.

C. Master:. . . prodigies unlock the . . .

In the next chapter:Little by little everyone pieces together information that tells what happened to Ash three years ago.Everyone pretty much understands and Lina reveals a secret about her and Ash.The City Master careful studies are about to be paid of as he nears the long awaited completion of his project.

Authors Note:Everyone like it?I'm really glad to be getting so many reviews that I've written a lot because of them.Yes reviews help writers write cause they are inspired by them.Just let me know what you think about the above, I was trying to go for some mild humor in a fic that seemed almost humorless.I've been told there are so many themes in this fic, well I'm going to go into a few more and I really hope you like it.~MCX

PS:If anyone is willing to make some fanart for me, please email me or just say so in a review.Thank you.


	6. Disappearance

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 6:Disappearance

Gary told his story about the search for Ash.

Gary:Things were hard enough as it was just trying to get stronger and improve in areas you'd never thought of improving but when I heard about the bad news.

*****

Gary sat in a coffee bar looking over the prices.

Gary:Give me the house special.

When Gary held the mug and prepared to drink the mug suddenly cracked and then shattered into many pieces.He held the handle just looking at what happened.

Gary:Defective?

In further observation the mug was made out of some of the best material, which made it almost shatter proof.Not only was it durable but it was thick so it shattering into several tiny pieces for no reason seemed odd.

Bar Tender:I'm sorry sir I'm going to have to bill you for the mug.

Gary slid some bills on the counter, got up and walked away.He didn't pay any attention that it wasn't his fault but wondered why did it just shatter.

Gary:Premonition?

Gary pulled out his cell phone and called his grandfather.Prof. Oak answered the phone which made Gary relieved.While Gary continuously pondered about the shattered mug he passed by a electronics store that had many televisions on its display window.The news came on with a special announcement.

TV:. . . we are only a few meters away from the destroyed airship that was hijacked earlier today.The pilot commented that the person that hijacked the airship had long red hair and a pokemon belt in hand; before the airship took off the pilot also noticed that three people boarding the airship, it was unknown if the other three were accomplices or people trying to stop the hijacking.The control tower later commented that it was severely unsafe to travel because of the incoming electric storm.The storm wrecked and destroyed the airship behind us but a mystery remains within the ruins of the airship.The four people onboard are missing and a search through the ocean is taking place.Marine specialists say that they didn't land in the ocean because articles of clothing or any clues would have been found.Air specialists acknowledge that the passengers of the airship must have jumped off earlier or had assistance by anyone or even flying pokemon.The impact of the airship was devastating that it would have instantly killed anyone on it if they were onboard while it plummeted into the ocean.Further research . . .

Gary felt an odd feeling that he just witnessed someone's death on TV.It was news about an airship crashing but it wasn't that big of a news, airships do crash sometime or another but Gary felt that something was terribly wrong.

Later that day Gary was in his hotel room reviewing some notes when he received a phone call.

Gary: Hello.

Prof. Oak:Gary.This is your grandfather.I have . . . terrible news.

Gary:What?

Prof. Oak:Well, do you remember Brock and Misty?

Gary:Yeah Ash's friends, what about them?

Prof. Oak:They're hear right now.They told me that . . .

After hearing the news Gary dropped the phone.Gary as in a state of disbelief, it seemed impossible but all the evidence was proving the news that Ash is presumed dead is making it into a fact.The premonitions he had been having must be telling him that that moment Ash would no longer be.

Gary:. . . I don't believe it. . . I won't believe it!!

That evening Gary took the first flight home to hear the news in person.Brock and Misty disclosed what happened that day on the airship and Ash falling from it.Within Gary's power he instigated a world wide search for the missing Ash.

Gary:I won't rest till he is found!He can't be dead!I know he can't be!

Brock:Gary . . . why are you doing this?

Gary:What is a ying without a yang and what is a yang with out a ying.

Brock:Huh?

Gary:Figure it out yourself, I'm going to find Ash.

The rivalry wouldn't be complete without Ash and Gary knew it.There was a sole purpose in all the hellish training he under went, and that was to be better than Ash.He knew it wouldn't end, one will always grow stronger than the other and then soon it would repeat itself.But it felt that it was their way, no one other then them could go the distance further because of their deep rivalry.Along with that rivalry comes deep respect for one another.Not only as a competitor but also a friend.

*****

Gary:And even though my sources gave up after a year I didn't.I personally searched for As till I found him.Well until recently I figured that maybe I was going about the search all-wrong and if I became strong and undefeatable, Ash would ofcourse appear and beat me, which he did.

Misty:So that's why you were outside of PKMN Society.But one thing that bugs me, you had sources that searched world wide and Ash was here in PKMN Society the whole time, why didn't your sources find him here?

Lina:Well that's pretty easy to answer.Think about it, someone Ash survived right.He ended up in the hospital probably in some intensive care area for awhile.The doctors probably wouldn't release him until he was more capable.When he was released he still didn't know who he was but wanted to find his place in society.I mean if I had amnesia I would quickly find my area before anything else happened.Ash probably looked different then the Ash you were searching for thus it was pretty difficult to find him here.Not to mention the City Master doesn't allow anyone that isn't a student or tourist with a pass in here.

Misty:Guess your right.

Lina:Just keep a low profile, no one will notice anything just as long as you don't attract attention.For now if anyone asks where you live just say the location where you're staying.People move in with each other all the time.Just last week my younger cousin moved in with her boyfriend and . . .

Gary got a strange disturbed expression.

Gary:But you wanted me to stay with Ash.Wouldn't that look kind of . . . gay?

Lina:Well I um its just that . . . I didn't mean it that way, I just thought that well it might be strange for you to be staying with me.

Gary:Me?Oh right, if Misty stayed with Ash then I'd have to stay with you.

Lina:And well, I hardly know you and what if you um . . .

Gary got a shocked looked on his face while Misty reverted to an emotionless stare.

Gary:I wouldn't dream of it!

Ash:Yeah . . . RIGHT!You looked more than anxious when ya found out you'll be staying with Lina that night.

*****

The City Master looked out his window and watched his city run all because of his ambitions.The City Master's son walked in to inform him about special information.

Kurai:Father, today's extra curricular assignments have been corrected and scored.If you wish you could view the results yourself.

C. Master:Alright.

Kurai approached his father's desk and placed a few papers down.Kurai was interested in the ancient slab that talked about a mystery that even pokemon researchers and scientists could not solve.His father managed to translate some of the text but it wasn't enough to find out what they're dealing with.

C. Master:Kurai could you come here for a second.

Kurai:Yes father?

C. Master:Look at the city.All those people working are students and everyone wants to have better knowledge in countless subjects.They all work in harmony with another and they all respect one another.Wouldn't you say this was the perfect city?

Kurai:Yes father it is.

C. Master:Sometimes I think you're a bit emotionless sometimes Kurai.

Kurai:I'm just a bit tired, that's all.

C. Master:Yes we all can get tired sometimes.Right now I'm tired of trying to figure out ancient text.I can only make out some but not all, not much to go by on.

Kurai:So what does it say father?

C. Master:It says, " elements . . . prodigies unlock . . . closest to heaven . .DREAMER . . . arms . . ."

Kurai:It doesn't make any sense.

C. Master:I know, well I have a lot of work ahead of me.Guess I can't just stand around and watch everyone else keep busy.Why don't you finish up soon so you can rest Kurai.

Kurai:Yes father.

*****

Later that day Misty walked over to Ash and helped him with his work.The manager didn't mind since Misty was very helpful and a very capable worker.The manager even offered Misty a job if she wanted but Misty kindly declined knowing that she isn't really a student . . . yet.Gary, with nothing else to do, kept Lina company at the food stand.Lina was glad that Gary stayed because now things were far less boring.

Lina: . . . and your change is fifty cents.Thank you please visit again.

Lina waved good bye to one of her regular costumers while Gary finished with some drink mixes.

Lina:Ah things are far easier now.I think today is the first day I didn't fall asleep.

Gary:Whatevers, why do you have me doing the hard work while you do most of the customer services?

Lina:Because I'm your boss.

After a few more customers there was a break for the two.They sat next to each other waiting for the next bunch of customers but no one was coming.Gary sat quietly and examined the vegetables and fruits that Lina had stocked.There was a vegetable that Gary hasn't seen before and wanted to know what it was.

Gary:Hey Lina, what's this plant?

Lina:That is called the Dreamstalk.

Gary:Huh, never heard of that.

Lina:That's because I found them.I am a bio-chemical gardening major ya know.

Gary examined the plant, it just looked different, but it did look like a vegetable.

Lina:The dreamstalk have pretty high nutritional value and can be mixed in with anything.There is no taste so you must add it to something if you want to eat it.

Gary:Is that all?There are a lot of foods like that.Anyway why do you have so much here?

Lina:Well, can you keep a secret?

Gary:Guess so.

Lina:I did research on this plant.I found this plant growing outside my backyard, at first I thought it was a weed but when I had to do a research project on something, I chose this.I found out that this plant has special mental properties.Supposedly it can make the person that eats this dream.

Gary:So what's so special about that?We dream most of the time every night.

Lina:Well think of it in the psychological sense.This plant helps the person that eats it to dream.Well if Ash eats it then he dreams more.Some dreams he has could be of the past so thus maybe to restore his memory he would have to dream about a lot of previous chunks of memories.

Gary:Okay I get it.That's pretty clever.

Lina:Do you dream a lot Gary?

Gary:Sure I do.I dream about a lot of things and probably that's why I am such strong rivals with Ash.My dream is to be the best, even better than him.

Lina:I like dreaming but I didn't know how powerful this vegetable was until I had it myself.Could you keep another secret?

Gary:Sure why not.

Lina:I found out that Ash and me have a special connection with each other.At first I thought it was well um . . . but later I found out it's more like . . .

Gary leaned forward and Lina whispered into his ears.

Lina:You see, I thought at first I loved Ash but recently I found out it was a different type of love.Not the romantic love but more of a blood love.Ya see, Ash is my distance cousin.

Gary:Really?Well that's pretty . . . well I don't know what to say about that. 

Lina:Yeah, its amazing who you bump into I guess.Look at me, Ash's cousin, haa haa haa, no wonder I felt like I knew him before.

*****

Inside the Aquarium Ash's workload was nearly cut in half thanks to Misty.With Ash being ahead of schedule there was time to rest and relax till next assignments.

Ash:Thanks a lot Misty.

Misty:No problem.

Ash:So shall we go check up on Lina and Gary?

Misty:Nah, let them talk.And plus I want you all to myself.

Ash sighed but smiled, it was going to take a really long time to get use to have a girlfriend.They sat quietly and conversed over the small things, mild chit chat about Ash's job and the pokemon.

Not too far away someone watched the aquatic pokemon swim around then stop and looked towards Ash.It was a tall man dressed in a black suit and tie.He wore black shades and kept himself from being too suspicious.

*****

Kurai watched over Ash and the girl he was talking with.After some quick glances on his father's computer in the previous days he knew that Ash was targeted as one of the so called prodigies.If it was true, it was only a matter of time that Ash's true potential would be revealed.

In the next chapter:Conflict!Something strange is going on in the PKMN Society.The labeled prodigies were called into the Main Office for what?Kurai further studies Ash and also confronts him.The conflict stirs everyone up and Gary remembers about rumors of the PKMN Society.

Author's Note:Hope things are going well for everyone.We're about to hit the action scenes so I hope you all can bare with it.Thank you for reading as always and please leave reviews if you wish.So I have something to ask everyone who read Dreamer so far, let's take a pole, with the amount of evidence that Lina and Ash are related, did you figure it out before Lina did?Well hope to hear from everyone soon.


	7. Kurai'sTest

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 7:Kurai's Test

The next day Ash and Misty walked together to the Aquarium.Misty held Ash's hand happily and just smiled the moment they left his apartment.Ash felt tired from walking up two hours earlier than his normal time.The previous night he reset his alarm clock and also went to bed two hours earlier than his normal time, even with the same amount of hours of sleep Ash still feels tired because of other night activities.

Misty:You were always so tired in the mornings.

Ash:Well maybe I just need to get use to this.

As they approached the aquarium Ash felt a sense of dread near.He stopped and looked around and then carefully listened.He heard the sound people in an uproar near the aquarium.

Misty:Something wrong?

Ash:Yeah, lets head to the aquarium right away!

When they got there Lina was hiding behind her food stand while Gary was cornered by four uniformed men.

Lina:Gary be careful!Society Police have nearly zero tolerance!

Ash observed the scene, he concluded that someone found out that Gary wasn't a student or tourist and actually recognized him from the day he challenged students at random.

Gary:Pah!I can handle this!

Gary reached for his pokemon belt and summoned one of his strongest.

Gary:Arcanine, help me.

The Society Police didn't hesitate but became more cautions.

Police1:How dare you use pokemon like that!They aren't meant to be use to fight people!I guess this is natural for a none student.

Gary:I may not be a student but I got enough skill to burn all you to a crisp.

A fight broke out with Gary using his Arcanine to defend against the Society Police.Within moments the fight was over as Gary the victor.The Society Police were out cold and not too singed from the fire.

Ash:Gary, are you okay?

Gary:I'm fine.I've been through worst.Lina how are you?

Lina:I'm okay but this isn't good.They know your in the city, they'll keep trying till they capture you.

Ash:Yeah, we have to get you to a safe spot before . . .

There was a strange voice behind everyone, it was clear but very strange.

Kurai:Before he is arrested?Society Police are very efficient you know.I don't think you can hide forever.

Everyone turned and saw a man dressed in a black suit and shades standing a few feet from them.

Ash:Are you a detective or something?

Kurai:You could say that.Don't worry, I'm not interested in Gary Oak.I'm just here to tell you, Ash Ketchum, something.Now listen, I will only say this once.Some prodigies can be found in this society but no all of them remember they are one.You maybe tested as to be one so I'd be careful if I were you.

Ash:Prodigies?But those are just some fairytale in children's books.

Kurai:You'll know what I'm talking about later.We'll meet again.

Kurai left, walking away from the scene.Everyone did the same before the society police woke up and have another struggle with Gary.Lina's shop was closed for the day and Ash called in absent.To be on the safe side, everyone regrouped at Ash's apartment for the time being.

Gary:Exactly what are we going to do now?I can't exactly stay here in this city as a hunted man.

Ash:So what is your purpose of staying here anyway?

Gary thought about it for a moment and smiled.

Gary:I came here to bring you back.That would mean bringing back your memories and our rivalry.

Ash smiled too, even with no memory he felt that it was a healthy rivalry that he shared with Gary.They must've been in hot competition with one another for years for it to be this close.

Lina:That guy in black gave me the creeps.I think he must've smoked a little too much grass.

Gary and Misty felt confused.They remembered what the man said but they didn't understand how it could mean anything.

Ash:I'll explain this one.In some children stories and I guess you can say urban legends it speaks about some gifted people called prodigies.

Misty:Isn't that the mean of prodigy in itself?

Ash:Yeah it is but it's different.The gifts that these prodigy people have are something supernatural.The gifts are abilities to do certain things, but since there are so many different type of stories its pretty much unclear which is the original.

Gary:What are the abilities?

Ash:Supernatural stuff like flying, zapping things with a finger, walking through walls, x-ray vision, so on.Then there's the real meaning of prodigy of talented students in the society that are far more skillful then all the other students.

Misty:That's kinda redundant if you ask me.Only smart and skillful people can get into this society of students and yet you tell me that in this city they are looking for even more gifted people?

Ash:I wouldn't know.Remember I was "born" here.I have no memories of the outside world but if I could make a living in a place like this then maybe I'm a big gifted myself.

Gary and Misty stared at Ash annoyed by his comment.In the past they were annoyed but his cocky attitude, maybe he's getting it back.

Gary:Oh hell, forget all this crazy things of prodigies and legends and what not!We just gotta help Ash get his memory back and things will be back like old times.

Gary looked at Lina and communicated through his eyes.He said in an emotional expression, "please help Ash."

Gary:This society is too much for me.Makes me want to believe about the rumors I've been hearing.

Ash and Lina were curious about the rumors of PKMN Society, after all, they never got out of the city since they entered and wanted to know what the outside world thought.

Lina:What rumors?

Gary:There's one where everyone here is trained to be mercenaries.Another one about brainwashing.Then there's the classical, the person in charge here wants to wipe the world out and replace it with a perfect society that he created.

Ash:Talk about your farfetched rumors.

Ash wanted to laugh but what he heard today was bothering him. Kurai hinted that Ash was a prodigy and that he was going to be tested.The more Ash thought about the rumors the more he believed it.

*****

The third prodigy was dismissed from the Main Office, the city master becoming very impatient and frustrated with the inaccurate results that he received.He was anxious to meet someone that was able to decipher the writing on the slab of stone fully.

City Master:Kurai, call in the next prodigy to attempt to read this.I'm very curious about this writing and not knowing is driving me crazy.

Kurai:Don't worry father.I'll retrieve the next on the list.

City Master:Good.His name is Ash.

*****

In Ash's apartment, everyone made themselves comfortable talking about what has been happening lately.All chats weren't serious but some were also fun story telling.Ash relaxed on his coach never realizing how good a day off felt.Most of the time when he didn't have to go to work and had a lot of free time he wanted to do something but now that Misty and Gary are around he felt the need to take it easy.These two knew him before and know everything about him.It would be great to learn more about himself through them and maybe he just might get his memories back.Misty often tells about stuff that they use to do and their routine in life together.Gary reminds Ash of his determination and focus in life, a goal that both want to reach but only one could claim.Lina has been very helpful to Ash since he was released and he felt some how connected to her, but it wasn't the same way he felt connected to Misty, it was very different.Even with the morning conflict with the Society Police and Gary, everyone was able to relax.

Ash's phone rang a few times before he was able to answer it.

Ash:Hello?

Kurai:Ash.I bet you remember this voice. 

A sudden cold feeling engulfed Ash.He wasn't frightened just surprised.

Kurai:Don't bother asking how I got your number; just say we know everything about everyone here.Now listen, I want you to come to the south street park in one hour.

Ash:. . . why should I?

Suddenly Ash heard the sound of glass shattering.He turned to see Lina's glass cup and Misty's glass cup breaking right infront of them and spilling all over the floor.

Lina:What just happened?

Misty:Ash!Did you buy cheap glasses?

Confused how it happened Ash just agreed to Kurai's request.He didn't want to alarm his friends so he made up an excuse to leave.

Ash:I'm going to get some stain remover, be back in a while.

When Ash left Gary looked at the broken glass and then at the doorway, some how things just felt odd at that moment.

*****

Nearly an hour has passed and Ash quietly waited for Kurai to appear.Thoughts streamed through his mind about who he was.PKMN Society was well known for having one of the greatest safety and security within the city thanks to its Police system.Everyone that was allowed in was judged by his or her academic skills and personality as well, so hardly a bad egg would be in the city.Exactly what did this person want anyway, that was another confusing question that Ash couldn't figure out.For one thing Ash isn't exactly a wealthy type of guy, he also didn't hold any valuable information because he has amnesia, and to top it all off he works in an aquarium.

Ash:What does he want from me?

Kurai appeared not too far away steal dressed up in the black suit.

Kurai:You're early.Didn't expect you to get here this early.

Ash:I guess you really don't know me then.

Kurai stepped up to Ash and circled him, Ash stood confidently awaiting what Kurai had to say.

Kurai:I know what you're thinking of, you're wondering who am I and why I called you here.I bet you're wondering if I'm after something of yours and you possible couldn't figure out what though.

Ash:You can read minds?

Kurai chuckled then stop directly infront of Ash.

Kurai:If I could then I wouldn't need to test you.

Ash questioned himself quickly, he wondered what test Kurai was talking about.

Kurai:Remember this.My name is Kurai, just Kurai nothing else.

Ash:Kurai?That means . . . black.

Kurai:Yeah it does.That's all you need to know about me.Now I shall test to see if the information is right.

Ash didn't ask, he didn't want to get anymore confused then he already was.Something odd about Kurai, he just stood there in front of Ash and then got into a fighting like stance.

Ash:Why do you want to fight me?I'm not a fighter.

Kurai:I'm doing this in the name of research.

Kurai ran up to Ash and tried to deliver a swift left hook but Ash stopped Kurai's attack effortlessly.Ash held onto Kurai's wrist and then pushed him back.

Ash:. . . I don't know really . . . 

Everything seemed like instinct to Ash.His reflexes were fast and he detected moves before it was even performed.Ash wasn't sure if he was just skillfully natural or if it had to do with his past.After a few more evasions and parries Ash thought that it could have been his past that made him this skillful.

Kurai:I expected no less from you.But time for level 2.

Ash sensed something dangerous near by.It had to be Kurai, nothing else around them and he changed his fighting style a bit.Kurai attacked at drastic speeds and Ash had to dodge quicker.Kurai rushed and slashed right at Ash in a frenzy of knife-edge chops and swinging attacks.Ash felt a cut on his cheek which forced him to kick Kurai back.Kurai stopped and stood watching Ash react to the scratch made on his face.

Kurai:You could have easily push me off but yet you rather not fight now look what you get.

Ash:Fighting is not a way of life.What is the meaning of this fight anyway?If there is no meaning then I will not fight.

Kurai:I told you ITS RESEARCH!!

Kurai got deadly serious as he raised his potential level another one up.Ash could barely evade and parry Kurai's moves, some attacks actually connected which hurt Ash a lot.After a few minutes of trying to beat down on Ash, Kurai stopped to take a breather.Ash was on one knee trying to stay focus and also rest while he can.

Kurai:You should attack, it's a better defense.

Ash:. . . do your worst.

*****

Misty, Lina, and Gary were searching around for Ash but they couldn't find him.It was suspicious for Ash not to return after half an hour but Gary knew that something was up.While Gary searched around he heard the sound of fighting and also Ash's grunts.Gary quickly signaled Misty and Lina then everyone headed into the park.The noise of yelling and movement could be heard all around but when they finally got to see the source, it was Ash fighting against the man in the black suit.

Gary:He's fighting Ash!

Misty:That's terrible!We have to stop this!

Gary:Hold it!Remember Ash isn't defenseless.I should know!

Misty stayed where she was and didn't move.She was tempted to run in and help Ash but Gary made sure she didn't interfere.This was the first time Lina ever saw this side of Ash, it scared her to think that someone as gentle as Ash would know how to fight.The fight irrupted again and Ash returned to his defensive tactics.Gary felt frustrated at what Ash was doing and felt like yelling right at him.

Gary:Damnit why doesn't he get serious!If he gets serious this would have been over already.

Ash was knocked to the ground by Kurai and could barely stand up.Kurai looked down and picked Ash up by the neck.

Kurai:What type of prodigy are you if you don't show your real self!

Misty couldn't stand it any longer, she ran in and shoulder tackled Kurai so he dropped Ash.Misty tried to get to Ash but she was stopped by Kurai and was now being choked out.

Kurai:Stay out of this!

Ash saw a blurry image before him, it was of Kurai choking Misty in a strangle hold then everything turned white.

*****

Ash woke up in his apartment in his bed.Misty was seating on a chair next to it but had fallen over and laid down on the bed as well.Ash sat up and looked around, he felt like something terrible happened but it looked like it was all a dream.Misty started to stir and woke up too.She looked up at Ash and then jumped right into his arms.

Misty:Oh you're alright!!

Ash:Huh?What are you talking about?

Misty:I thought something happened but you're alright now!

Gary and Lina heard Misty's excited yelling and entered into the room.

Gary:Ash . . . your not gonna believe what you just did.

In the next chapter:Ash finds out what he did in the fight he had with Kurai.Kurai reports back to the City Master but the City Master is disappointed that Kurai didn't return with Ash.The City Master asks again to retrieve Ash to see if Ash is a real prodigy.

Author's Note:Sorry I didn't update earlier but I had graduations to attend.A lot of my friends graduated this week and I wanted to be there to see them and also party with them till who knows when.Well I'm actually back behind the keyboard to write a bit more and hopefully you'll continue reading this series.Thanks again for reading.

Story Dedication:To all those who graduated!And also to my reader Frankie.


	8. Awakening Potentials

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 8:Awakening Potentials

Kurai slowly walked back to the main office barely able to keep his composure.The final minutes with the fight with Ash had proven Kurai's research to be positive.It was a good thing he expected it otherwise he could not be around to tell his tale.Kurai suffered some mild injuries and some bruises but he still feels the tingling feeling of Ash's brutal final attack.

Kurai:Ash really does have the "potential."Father's going to be disappointed that I haven't brought him back.

*****

Everyone sat around Ash's bed as Ash tried to recall what just happened.He couldn't remember to well but all he remembered was seeing Misty in a strangle hold and then seeing nothing but white after.

Ash:So what did happen?

Gary shook his head and then seriously looked at Ash.Ash wondered about Gary's composure, first off he was very pale, then he never saw such dead serious expressions from Gary before, and then lastly was the way Gary spoke.He sounded scared, shocked, and amazed all at once.

Gary:Do you really want to know?

Ash:Yeah ofcourse!

Gary:During the fight with that someone you . . .

*****

Kurai choked Misty hoping to anger Ash.As he tightens his grip he felt a force rising around him.He looked at Ash and saw him starting to stand up and ready to fight hard.Things appeared strange though, it almost seemed like Ash was unconscious when he was doing this.Kurai dropped Misty and faced against Ash.Lina and Gary quickly ran to retrieve Misty, by doing so they were able to see the full rage of Ash's potential power.

The electric bolts coursing through Ash's skin awed Kurai; he looked like a human electric wild wire.Once Ash was fully standing he immediately grabbed onto Kurai who didn't even have a chance to think to dodge.Electricity shocked Kurai and a deadly tingle feeling ran up and down his body.Kurai summoned all his strength and pushed Ash off.Kurai was successful getting Ash's potential out but it nearly did him in.

Kurai:Finally you wake up.

The electricity was getting more intense, the potential level wouldn't stop rising.Kurai felt a bit scared at how powerful Ash could get and his limit hasn't even been reached yet.It would be best to retreat for now and await a better chance to take Ash to the main office.Before Kurai had a chance to make a swift getaway, Ash unleashed a sparkling shot from his hand right to Kurai.Kurai couldn't evade in time so he had to block with his own hand.A thin dark cloud appeared in front of Kurai deflecting the electric beam.The dark cloud was shattered in the process, which surprised Kurai.

Kurai:No good, he's too strong.

Quickly Kurai jumped right up to the sunlight, this blinded anyone watching him, and then without a trace Kurai disappeared.

*****

Gary:. . . you passed out afterwards.

The whole story sounded ridiculous, like something out of a fairy tale or comic.Ash didn't believe it but since he wasn't in any position to argue he just kept quiet about the entire issue.

Ash:Well at least we're all okay.Misty are you hurt in anyway?

Misty:No, not really.Nothing to worry about.

Ash:Okay, that's what's important.

Ash stood up and shook off any cramped up feeling within his body.He stretched every way he could then sat back down on his bed.

Ash:I'm gonna hafta find this Kurai guy and give him a few lessons in pain.

This was Ash's pledge.He was going to find Kurai somewhere in the city and get his revenge for all the trouble he and his friends' been put through.It was one thing to mess with him personally but a very different thing to mess with his friends.Ash had no plan on trying to find Kurai but when he did have a chance to find him, he would take it without a moment's hesitation.

*****

A lonely boy sat on a bench looking down and depressed.The children at his school laughed and teased him for any reason.Some days they would make fun of his spiked up long black hair and other times it was his clothes.Black wasn't the best among the variety of colors but it was what he wore almost everyday.The boy just stared down on the ground and waited till his parents came to pick him up.As he waited for them a ball rolled by his feet.He looked at it then looked up to see where it came from.There were three other children in front of him, one that looked very cheerful and playful with black short pointy hair, a girl that had a lighter color hair and dressed in a yellow shirt but it was hard to tell because of the sun, and the other girl had short blond hair.

Cheerful Boy:Hey, wanna play with us?

Blonde Girl:It'll be fun.

Y.Shirt Girl:Please play with us.

The depressed boy smiled and stood up.He picked up the ball and handed it to the other boy.

Boy:Okay.My name is Kurai.

*****

Kurai woke up from a dream.He was taking a rest in the main offices lounge and he accidentally fell asleep.His father the City Master felt disappointed that Kurai hasn't brought in Ash but Kurai said he'll have another chance later.Kurai felt drained from the fight and letting down his father.As far back as he could remember Kurai always did whatever his father asked, down to the last detail and also without fail.Today was the only day he failed but some how he wasn't guilty about it.His father wasn't too disappointed either but still moved along with the schedule.There were other people on the prodigy list and they needed to be tested.

Kurai:As long as father keeps his schedule things aren't so bad.But exactly how many more prodigies are there?

*****

Day turned to night rather quickly or so it seemed for four young adults.Ash sat on his coach trying to relax, Misty was sitting next to him resting her forehead on his shoulder, Gary was inspecting Ash's apartment for something, and Lina was admiring Ash's sketchbook drawings.

Lina:Ash were you trying to draw me here?

Ash:Tried too.Drawing isn't exactly my forte.

Misty sat up and looked over at the sketchbook.She complemented Ash on the fine job but she knew a friend of theirs could draw anything.

Misty:That's pretty good.Though I think no one can beat Tracey when it comes to drawing and sketching.

Ash looked down and rubbed his head a bit.He had a strange déjà vu feeling like he heard that name before.

Misty:And if you don't remember him, Tracey was our traveling companion back in the orange islands.

Ash:Sounds familiar but I can't picture it.

Lina chuckled a bit and showed everyone a funny picture in Ash's sketchbook.

Lina:Hey Ash!This is a pretty cute picture of a girl with a side ponytail.Is this a carrot and pepper next to her?

Misty laughed when she saw the picture and silly slapped Ash a few times.

Misty:And you said you don't remember.

Lina was confused but she continued to laugh at the picture.Misty reached into her pocket and pulled out a band to wrap her hair in a side ponytail look.When Lina saw Misty she immediately recognized that the picture was of a younger version of Misty.

Misty:I hate carrots and peppers.

Ash:Too bad carrot head.

Misty was frozen for a moment then silly slap Ash a few times.

Misty:I'm not a carrot head!

After the silly mood cleared out of their system they talked about the sudden memory bursts Ash had been having.

Misty:You always called me carrot head to tease me.So does that mean your getting back your memories?

Gary and Lina looked at each other for a moment and then at Ash.

Ash:Maybe.Then again how could I forget a carrot head like you.

Misty didn't know to blush or slap Ash but she decided to do both.As the two played with each other and teased one another Gary and Lina whispered to each other.

Gary:Think he'll remember soon?

Lina:Well if he does remember, it'll be one less thing to worry about.I think a good dosage of the dreamstalk will get things going.I'll be right back while I go get some from home.

Gary:Need any help?

Lina:My aren't you willing.

Gary:Actually this room is getting a bit steamy.See.

Gary pointed to Ash and Misty who were cuddling with one another on the couch, looking into each others eyes and light kissing one another.

Lina:I see.Hey you two, we'll be right back.Just gonna get some food.We'll be back in a few minutes so don't get too frisky alright.

Ash/Misty:Alright!

Ash:Oh Gary wait take my cap.Just in case the cops are looking for ya.

Gary and Lina left Ash's apartment and headed to Lina's place.Gary felt uncomfortable wearing Ash's cap, he rarely ever wears a cap anywhere.On the way Gary felt like asking a few questions about Lina, but where to begin?

Gary:Hey Lina, when did you realize Ash was your cousin?

Lina:Well I guess the first hint was a dream that I had.It was all about me when I was younger and meeting with a cousin who was obsessed with Pokemon.Other things happened in that dream but I can barely remember.Anyway that morning I wanted to test the reliability of a dreamstalk but seeing if my "dream memory" actually did let me see something that happened long ago.It took me awhile but when I reached a certain part in my virtual diary it had mentioned that I met my younger cousin Ashie when we gathered together at someone's house.So it was kinda simple to find out that Ash was my cousin.I realized it all the morning I told you.

Gary:Amazing.So you figured it all out through some computer right?

Lina:Yeah ofcourse.How else would I find the info?Computers are really handy dontcha think?

Gary nodded.From what Lina told him it seems the computers in the city hold a lot of data and log about their students.Not only their academic skills but also their past and so on.Maybe there's a log at what happened to Ash after he fell off the airship.Where did they find him and in what condition was he in, is exactly what everyone is asking.The two reached her apartment building and entered into her place.Lina quickly started to mix Ash's special drink for his daily dosage.Gary wanted to use Lina's computer to check for any info regarding Ash.

Lina:I don't think you can find too much, some history files requires a password.

At first Gary tried to log into Ash's full bio.The universal information was password protected but Gary pretty much guessed what the password was after a few tries.Gary looked over the information but didn't find what he was looking for.He checked Ash's medical records next, despite a few head colds and allergies Ash barely had a record.There were a few cases when Ash was electrocuted when he was very young, around nine years old.

Gary:I guess who would not get shock with his type of pokemon.

Gary tried the hospital servers but he couldn't break in.He sat thinking about where else he could research the information.He was a stumped, couldn't figure out what to do next.He wished he had an electric type that'll help him get a jump-start on his brain; just like what Ash did before.He must've gotten use to it after having them since nine years old.

Gary:Nine years old . . . nine years old . . . man with all that time Ash would be use to the voltage . . .

Then it hit Gary right behind the head.An idea that gave a clue about Ash in general.

Gary:Wait a minute, Ash didn't get his pokemon till he was a bit older.So why did he get electrocuted?

Gary really wanted to check Ash's medical history for any hints what that the electrocution accident means.Gary couldn't go far but he found a small hint of info about the accident.

Gary:Hey Lina.Listen to this.Says here that Ash stuck a knife in a toaster while it was plugged in.He was electrocuted but luckily he wasn't harmed at all.He became a living example to most children those days that to never stick your knife in the toaster.

Lina:What's that got to do anything?

Gary:Its funny how Ash never got any injuries being shocked.

Lina:Well if its only momentarily it shouldn't hurt anyone.

Gary:That's the thing; it probably wasn't for a moment but a long shock.I remember when I use to battle Ash to see who was stronger, do you know how much electric types he has!A lot more than me that's for sure.

Lina:Yeah so what if he just liked electric types?Right now he's pretty much attracted to water types.

Gary:Well he's been like that ever since he hooked up with Misty.But anyway with that much electrical pokemon and yet being shocked by normal acts of idiocy and still not getting any major injuries are a bit strange.

Lina:But that doesn't prove . . .

Gary:. . . hey, remember what happened today!Ash was surrounded by electricity and there were no pokemon around him.In fact the pokemon belt he was equipped with had nothing but water types.What does that tell you?

Lina:. . . something strange about Ash?

Gary:More like super natural if you ask me.And when it comes to Ash, super natural isn't that strange.

Gary sighed and stood up from the computer.All the talk about super natural stuff with Ash started to drive him crazy plus he was sure it was driving Lina crazy too.For a change of pace Gary wanted to talk about something else.Something less important and more relaxing; he wandered to the balcony to see if he could see something.

Gary:You got a pretty good view of the city as well.To think the great PKMN Society is this; and all this is happening while I'm visiting.

Lina walked over to Gary and stood next to him on the balcony and looked down.

Lina:Well, your not exactly visiting, you sneaked in here.

Gary chuckled a bit, Lina was right, he did sneak in all because he found his missing rival.Its strange how things turn up especially about the fairy tales he heard about the PKMN Society.The one he remembers are how this place is a magical place full of wishes and dreams that come true.Who ever did told that sure got the attention of many youths and got them to pursue a life long dream to be in here.Yet it turned out to be nothing more than a city, there's something strange in the atmosphere that isn't all that good or bad.Gary just knew that it was different but what could be making it different.

Gary:So what made you decide to attend PKMN Society?

Lina:Hmm various things.This place has the highest academic power in all the world, I guess I wanted to be part of that.Hmmmm you know, I've always wanted to go here since I was little.

Gary:Really?When I was just a young boy I never thought of coming here even with all the stuff I heard about this place.

Lina:As a young girl I wanted to come here because I knew people who wanted to go here.They were my friends; and nothing is more valuable than your child hood friends right?

Gary:I guess.Have you met your child hood friends here?

Lina:Umm . . . no.Haven't met any yet.Maybe they forgot.I did met Ash though and he's like my child hood friend – relative sorta person.

Gary laughed and started to walk back in.

Gary:But you just found out not too long ago.

Lina:Well I guess that's one promise that was kept by one person.

Gary turned around and faced Lina.

Gary:Promise?

Lina:Yeah.I promised my entire child hood friends that we'll all go to PKMN Society together.I can hardly remember some of them but hopefully they'll remember me.Ash is one of them but well I didn't recognize him since it's been so long ago since I've seen him.I guess maybe I just forgot who they were and stuff.

Gary placed a hand on her shoulder; Lina turned around and smiled.

Gary:Don't worry, like you said, nothing more valuable then child hood friends right.You found Ash so there's one down.Just think of who's remaining.

Lina:Oh various friends.But I can remember the ones I hanged out with the most, a bit.First there was Ash ofcourse, but he looked so different back then from what he does right now.Then there was this one girl that hanged around me and him a lot, forgot her name.She had like red hair and kept it in a ponytail.She liked playing in the sandbox and make sand castles and stuff.I thought that maybe I'd find someone like that having a job at the beach maybe as a lifeguard.

Gary:But you didn't find her did you?

Lina:Nope. Its hard to think who they are right now and the memory of the past is a bit blurry.I think one of the hardest people to find would be one shy friend that never really said much.He always looked so depressed when we first me him but once everyone became friends, he cheered up.He looked so common, he had black hair and black eyes and nothing totally outstanding about him.

Gary:Not much to go from there.Maybe you should take some of your own drink mix and hopefully you can remember.

Lina:I was thinking of doing that.

Gary gave a thumbs up and started to head back in.Lina touched his shoulder, turned him slightly around and gave him a quick light kiss on his cheek.

Lina:Thanks for hearing me out, I feel so much better.

In the next chapter:PKMN Society is a city full of dreams and wonders.It seems that its unique atmosphere affected everyone that has visited the city.It may not be the people or how the city is govern but everyone that has came to PKMN Society has been affected some way or another.A forgotten memory among friends appears in dreams, about how those who were called Prodigies will go to PKMN Society when they are of age.Ash seeks to know more about his lost memories of the past, not just about his child hood past but the origin of him being a prodigy.Misty's dreams give clues to everything about back then.The City Master finishes evaluating the prodigy list.

Author's Note:Thank you all for reading once again.I can't believe everyone likes this story, I didn't think anyone would want to read it.Anyway even I can't update as fast as I use to with the beginning chapters I will update this fic when I have the chance to.Thanks for everyone's support.


	9. Prodigies’ Pasts

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 9:Prodigies' Pasts

Misty as a little girl walked together with her parents.They brought her to a friend's house to stay and visit for awhile.

Misty's Mom:Misty, I'd like you to meet . . .

Everything was getting very fuzzy and garbled, nothing made too much sense but then things cleared up again.This time Misty was in a playground area looking around for playmates.She saw a boy looking, trying to spot something; a blonde girl standing beside him accompanied him.Misty approached the boy and said hi.

Misty:Hi, I'm Misty.

Boy:Shhhhhh . . . you'll scare all the Pokemon away.

The blonde girl turned towards Misty and smiled.

Girl:My cousin is looking for pokemon.I hope he catches one so we all can play with it.

Misty:Yeah.What's your name?

Girl:My name is . . .

Things got distorted again and sounded was like static.When things cleared up Misty saw herself building a sandcastle with the boy and his cousin wasn't too far off looking at it.

Misty:Do you know what PKMN Society is?

Boy:No.

Misty:Mama and Papa told me it's a magical place where dreams come true.

Girl:Yeah, that's right.My parents also told me that everyone here will go to PKMN Society in the future.

Boy:Really?Why?

Girl:Because . . . that's where dreams come true.

Misty:Yup.Our parents probably want us to have our dreams come true.

Boy:Lets build a sandcastle one taller than the last one.

Misty:Lets build it like it was in PKMN Society.

Girl:I want to know as much as I can about PKMN Society.

Misty:My sisters told me something about it.They say if a couple went to PKMN Society together they'd fall in love and get married.They're always saying they'd love to go there with someone, fall in love, get married and have children.I'll be an aunty if they do that.

Boy:That'd be nice.Are we going to PKMN Society together then?

Misty held the boy's hand then gave him a quick kiss.

Misty:Lets get in PKMN Society and fall in love then get married.

Boy:O . . . okay.

Girl:I'll be bride's maid!

The sandcastle was very tall that day.Misty played catch with a giant ball with her new friends and her proclaimed playground boyfriend.The ball stumbled off and landed near someone else who looked sad.

Boy:Hey, wanna play with us?

Girl:It'll be fun.

Misty:Please play with us.

Boy2:Okay . . . my name is . . .

*****

Misty woke up sleeping in Ash's lap.She felt his gentle caress across her orange hair as she drifted back to awareness.She yawned and sat back up; while looking at Ash she tried to imagine the boy in her dream with Ash.

Ash:You fell asleep.Are you exhausted from today?

Misty:Actually I fell asleep cause you put me too much at ease.

Ash touched the side of Ash's face and looked closely.With the other hand she snatched his glasses and looked deep into his eyes.Her minds eye imagined the boy in her dream, she tried to merge the two images together making them into one.The transition was nearly perfect; Misty concluded that the boy in her dream must've been Ash.

Misty:I've been dreaming about you lately.Not in the way you may think but I've been dreaming about when you were just a small boy and when I was a small girl.I never realized it but we were playmates long ago.

Ash:Really?That's something, so we must've been life long friends then huh.

Misty placed Ash's glasses on herself and smiled at Ash.

Misty:Not exactly.When you were only ten years old and I was twelve we met again in the forest.I was fishing and you just suddenly appeared.

Ash got closer to Misty and looked deep into her eyes.

Ash:Must've been romantic.

Misty chuckled and pushed Ash away a bit.

Misty:Not exactly.I had to fish you out of the stream because you were being chased by a bunch of angry spearows, to top it all off you stole my bike and trashed it.

Ash got a weird reaction and nervously smiled at Misty.

Ash:I don't remember any of that.

Misty gave Ash an emotionless gaze then started to tickle me.

Misty:Don't give me that!I know you remember!Now buy me a new bike or car or whatevers!

Ash:New car!How can you make such a comparison!Bikes are far more cheaper!

Misty:But I don't ride a bike now, I ride a car so how about a new car!

Ash:Sorry carrot head; don't have that kind of money.

Ash snatched Misty's wrists to stop her from tickling him.Misty eased up on tickling Ash anymore then Ash let go.Ash chuckled a bit and poured a pitcher of Lina's special drink for Misty and himself.They already had a few cups full but the drink mix was very refreshing.

Ash:Here ya go carrot head.You should really thank Lina for this, its one of the best and she only makes it for me.

Misty:Yeah, I'll do that.So where are they?

When Gary and Lina dropped off the drinks; they didn't plan on staying too long.By the time Misty fell asleep they wanted to leave to give Ash and Misty some privacy.

Ash:Gary said that they planned on going to a movie.

Misty:Movie?So they're on a date?

Ash:I guess so.Maybe they're starting to like each other.

Misty:Guess so.So ya think the rumor is true about PKMN Society?

Ash:What rumor?The one where the students are hybrids and are bio soldiers trained to take over the world?

Misty:Not that rumor silly.My sisters told me that if a couple went to PKMN Society, they'd fall in love and get married.

Ash looked away a bit, looked like he was in deep thought for a moment then looked back at Misty.

Ash:. . . let's go to PKMN Society, fall in love and get married.Then I said, Okay.

For a brief moment, they both looked at each other, speechless and amazed.Ash didn't know what was happening, he concluded that it was a memory.A memory was finally coming back to him.

Misty:That's what I said to you in the sandbox when . . .

Ash:. . . making sandcastles and make it look like the buildings in PKMN Society.

Misty:Ash!Do you remember that!

Ash:I don't know.I just recall but I don't remember.Maybe, I'll finally remember.

Misty:That's great!This is so wonderful!

Misty hugged Ash.

Misty:Its funny how this place, I mean PKMN Society, is like.I mean so many people think this place is a place for students who want the best form of education.Yet there's something that makes this place special.I wonder if its true about what my sisters said about this placing having some romantic effect on couples.

Ash:But weren't we already in love before we got in here?

Misty:True but . . . you had to fall in love with me again since you don't remember.

Misty smiled slyly, took of Ash's glasses, and placed them on the table.She pressed herself against him and made him lie down with her right on top of him.

Ash:I guess so.I have no memories about falling in love but I am in love . . . with you.

Misty kissed Ash while on top of him and rubbed herself all over him.Luckily the door was self locked, the two planned on not having anymore visitors over for the rest of the night.They were too busy with "other" matters.

*****

Kurai reported to his father, the City Master about recent happenings.The prodigies had visited the main office but sadly only three two of them were real prodigies.

Kurai:What shall I do now father?

C. Master:Please escort them out and return here after.

Kurai followed orders to the exact.The City Master examined the stone slab for any more information about it.

C. Master:I figured a bit more out of the translation.It's written in an old language but I'll try to keep the translation modern.The first part reads, The key to unlocking Ultima are by gathering elements using the key.The prodigies unlock the path to Ultima.Within each prodigy holds parts of each elementals.Bring the key to the area closest to heaven.It is there were the true form of the DREAMER item will be made.Arm yourself with it then face Ultima."

*****

The next morning Ash woke up to the sound of food being cooked over the stove and the lovely smell of freshly brewed coffee.He put on some clothes and walked into the kitchen where he saw Misty preparing breakfast like she did previously.

Misty:Good morning hun.

Misty placed the pan down for a moment, walked over to Ash and gave him a morning kiss.She returned to cooking while Ash started to read the newspaper.

Ash:Hmmm interesting.The police placed an article here about illegal aliens inside the city and everyone should be careful.Since this happened assignments would be canceled till the alien is arrested.

Misty:Is that good?Hopefully Gary won't be found.

Ash:He probably won't.As for you, just keep a low profile and stick to me, it looks less suspicious that way.Since assignments are canceled I wonder if there's any work today.

Ash called his manager and asked if there was any work today.To Ash's surprise there wasn't any.Since the brawl happened near the aquarium the police asked the aquarium to close down while they investigated around.No work and no assignment meant nothing to do for the day.Perhaps before Ash would've been bothered by this but since Misty appeared in his life having no work or assignments meant being able to be with her and doing whatever they want.

Ash:Looks like another free day.

Misty:That sounds good.So what do you want to do today?

Ash sat back down and reclined in his seat.

Ash:What did we use to do back when I had my memories?

Misty finished cooking and served breakfast with a good amount of coffee.

Misty:We never stopped moving and adventuring.Sometimes we'd pass an area around three times before moving along.We'd meet up with all sorts of companions that joins us, have an adventure with us, and also learn from us as we also learn from them.

Ash:Sounds like a real adventurous life.I must've had quite a time back then.

Misty:You also lived on the wild side.You did some of the most dangerous stunts I have ever seen and yet you come out of that nearly without a scratch.

Ash looked away a bit and laughed to himself.He couldn't believe that he was like that ever; it was just hard to believe.

Ash:Guess everything is a little different with personality.

Misty:Don't worry Ash.Your still the same, you just have to remember about the stuff you do and what your capable of doing.Remember, inside of you lies things that you may not know right now but later you'll realize everything.

Ash sipped his coffee and thought about what Misty said, it was very profound that it got Ash's mind thinking about the many possibilities.During the times when Ash wanted to know more about himself and why he is the way he is he would try new things and find he had a knack at it, then other were other times when he thought he had some talent in something but really he didn't.It was like that biker gloves incident; it took him many crashes for him to realize he really didn't know how to ride a bike.Ash found out the other day he could defends himself in a fight and he probably could fight too and very well at that.It was kind of scary to not know what your capable of unless the situation presents its self.

Ash:Today.Even if it sounds risky, I want to find that Kurai person and make him answer.

*****

A young Lina sat at the backseat of the car watching whatever passed them by.They were very close to reaching their destination and Lina was very excited to meet some new friends.

Mother:So Lina, are you ready to meet some new friends.

Lina:Yup yup!I wanna play with all of them.

Father:Your cousin Ash will be there too.

Lina:Oh yay!I can't wait.

Her parents started to talk quietly among themselves about the purpose of the entire trip.Lina hardly paid any attention but she did hear what they were saying.

Father:. . . don't ya think its kinda strange.Delia's own kid is a prodigy.How rare is that?

Mother:That "prodigies" are related?It could happen.There's no reason why it shouldn't.Just wish I was one myself.

Father:Don't get too jealous.Well I hope this meeting is all for the best.Oak better know what he's doing.

Mother:He does.I wouldn't worry.He says if all the children meet each other then it'll be more beneficial in the future.

Father:Hope his right and I really hope your right too.

*****

Lina woke up in her apartment.She looked around a bit returning to reality.Quickly she sorted her thoughts to try to keep the memory of her dream; some details were lost but she'll remember most of the important things.Gary started to stir from his sleep and woke up.She sat up and looked at Lina.

Gary:What's wrong?

Lina:Just had a dream about something very important that happened long time ago.Could have something to do on what's been happening lately.Did you dream of anything?

Gary:I dreamt of when Ash and I were seven years old and kept trying to get apples from a tree and kept failing at it.

Lina giggled and got up from bed.She put on some clothes and headed into the kitchen.

Lina:I'll make some breakfast; you can go ahead and take a shower.

Gary sat in bed and tried to collect his thoughts about the dream.There was more before the silly dream of an apple, there was a previous dream that he had.

*****

It was in a foggy atmosphere where Ash and Gary stood with nothing around them.The dream was very hard to remember and hard to describe.It just appeared that they both were in a void of some type.Gary had his mysterious cloak on while Ash wore a trench coat.

Ash: . . . there's something that makes us different.

Gary:I think everyone's different.My methods and your methods are completely different.

Ash:Maybe so but there's a big thing that separates us but I don't know what that is.

Gary:What are you talking about?

Ash:I just have this feeling that we are more different than you may think.Once I figured it out I'll tell you.Just don't think that we are the same, we are very different.

*****

Back in Ash's apartment, Ash finished washing the plates and Misty wiped down the table.With nothing planned for the day they didn't know what else to do than just sit around and see what happens.He thought back to the previous day with the fight against Kurai.Gary said that something that emitted out of Ash, something like electricity.It was absurd thinking at first but what else can anyone believe when having no memory.

Ash:Misty . . . where you awake during when sparks flew in my fightyesterday?

Misty:Slightly.I didn't see too clearly though, it was way too bright.

Ash:The sun was too bright?

Misty:Um . . . no, actually you were shinning.

Ash stopped for a moment to think.He reasoned in his mind that, what if it did happen and it was something supernatural, then what?Ash couldn't reason why he would have such a supernatural power but maybe it traces back all the way back when he remembered everything.

Ash:Was this the first time you saw it?

Misty:Yeah!In fact I was kinda amazed that this happened when it did.

Ash:What do you mean by that?

Misty:About every adventure we take it always has something to do with some life risking thing and there were times where we thought we were going to die.Yet this "thing" of yours never came out until what happened yesterday.

Ash:What were the life threatening risks that happen during our adventure?

Misty:I dunno, maybe falling off cliffs or swimming in rapids or even going through a storm in a broken down airship.

Ash paused for a moment, that latter sounded very familiar.It was a creepy déjà vu feeling that felt like it was the reason this whole thing started.

Ash:Well those things weren't like a fight so what good will this electrical power do?

Misty:I see your point.Still I dunno anything about that power that you have.

Ash:Oh well, maybe I'll figure it out someday.

*****

The City Master looked over the list of Prodigies and updated the information.He sighed thinking to himself that it was such a shame to find only a few prodigies out of an entire list of possible candidates.Prodigies are suppose to be highly intelligent people who have natural pokemon instinct.Most of the people the City Master met were only bright book smart students who studied for many years.There was still one name left on the list, the person Kurai didn't bring in, Ash.

C. Master:Kurai, there's only one person left to interview and that's this Ash person.

Kurai:Do you wish for me to bring him here?

C. Master:Well come to think about it, I may not need to find any more prodigies.You see, I figured out what's written here.

The City Master pointed at the ancient slab then smiled at his accomplishment.Its been a very long project but its nearing its completion.

C. Master:I figured out enough to move on.So to answer your question, no I don't need him here.As for you Kurai, I'm in a good mood so your dismissed until I call for you.Why not get some rest you look tired.

Kurai:Yes father.

*****

Kurai felt a sense of loneliness engulfing him.He was in a dark terrifying world and he was by himself.Both his parents were dead from an accident that left an entire city destroyed.Out of the Ash's of the once populated and thriving city was just him, only him.A young boy no older than ten years old roamed through the desolated city figuring out what to do next.As he walked through the broken streets he bumped into someone, maybe he survived the destruction.The man offered his hand to him and he took it.Kurai felt that the dark loneliness leave him and he felt a new feeling.It was strange but now he felt like being with the man he just met.The man he would eventually call father.It was all a memory from the past formed into a dream, though it could also be a premonition for something. 

In The Next Chapter:Slowly but surely everyone is aware of something from their past.The long worked on project entitled, "Ultima" is nearly finished.The City Master will soon achieve what he's been trying to do for many years now.Ash's memories appear in dreams have gotten more detailed, will he remember soon?

Author's Note:How's everyone doing?Enjoying the fic?Well I hope so.I've been so busy lately especially a lot of good movies were released recently.I've also been watching a very cool anime called Initial D, its all about driving and drifting, the life of a street racer.Anyway please leave reviews and comments, I really like reading them.Arigato!! ^_^


	10. City Master Reed

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 10:City Master Reed

Kurai stood in a dark area with nothing around him.He didn't feel lost or confused but just stood emotionlessly looking into the darkness.There was a person near him but he didn't see him, only knew he was there.

Kurai:What do you want?

The shadow walked and paced around Kurai, keeping a distance but not afraid to make any advances forward.

Shadow:How long do you think you'll stay like this?

Kurai:Stay like this?I don't intend of being like this.

Shadow:You've been this way for the past ten years.Don't you think it's about time to change?

Kurai:This dark black empty world.What is it to me anyway?

Shadow:This place, well this place is your heart, mind, and soul.Ever since you lost your parents and your home you've seen nothing but this place.Only thing different is, your not showing any emotion in this place, which makes this place dark and empty.

Kurai:I see.So if I filled my mind with something a bit more wholesome . . 

Shadow:Then maybe we'll have some light and some things to look at.

Kurai felt the shadow walking infront of him and pacing back and forth looking around the empty area.

Shadow:You should break free first if you want anything in here.

Kurai:You mean from father?But he's been taking care of him since I lost everything.I owe him my life.

Shadow:That's true but . . .is he really the "father" you think he is.And you, do you really think you are the person you think you are and not some transparent person?

Kurai:. . . who are you anyway?

The shadow took out something from his pocket and placed it between his lips.He reached for his lighter and lighted a cigarette.For a brief moment the shadow's face was revealed.

Shadow:Me?I'm you ofcourse.Now why don't you realize something before it gets anymore empty in here.

The shadow snapped his fingers and everything disappeared.

*****

Kurai woke up from a strange dream that seemed to melt away when he thought about it.He couldn't keep every detail about the dream but he knew what was in it, nearly nothing.He wiped the sweat of his face and stood up.

Kurai:Such emptiness.I don't want it.Father, are you really the loving man that took me in when I was only a young boy?

Kurai questioned again and again as he got dressed and readied to take a walk.

*****

Gary and Lina sat around the couch together watching the morning news.There was hardly any major issues but some local and trivial topics.Though Lina didn't care much Gary was surprised to find news that wasn't all bad news.

Gary:Hardly anything bad happens here huh.On the outside all I hear and read about are thieves, murders, and violence.

Lina:It's a bit discouraging to know such things.I think the administration believes in see no evil do no evil.

Gary:Makes sense.By the way that dreamstalk drink really hits ya when you sleep.Its like watching a memory movie.

Lina:I guess that's good.Well it does increase that special part of your brain that lets you dream and pumps up the ratio so you have a better chance of having a dream.Also it jogs the memory banks for any thoughts and memories that may just something you want to see in your dreams.I guess that's why Ash has recently been gaining a lot of memories, his will to gain it all back is stronger when you and Misty are here.

Gary:So how much longer till he fully remembers?

Lina:This isn't some amnesia cure drink, it just helps a person to dream.From the dreams help the person to remember something and maybe if everything clicks Ash will gain back all his forgotten memory.He probably just needs a boost here and there some times.

Gary:Guess so.You know what's strange.I've been having all types of dreams before even drinking your mix.Know anything about that?

Lina:They are either premonition or desires.

Gary:Could be both.

*****

Kurai walked into his father's office awaiting for his days schedule.When he entered he saw the artifact sword his father treasured floating in mid air, glowing an eerie blue.Kurai approached his father's desk but found him to be asleep at his chair.

Kurai:Father?

*****

Things were unclear.Strange atmosphere and an ear-piercing tune were heard.In his office chair, Reed sat typing out his research.A young boy was running in yelling, "papa, papa" was heard.Reed turned his chair around and awaited his son's hug.The boy jumped on his father's lap and smiled.

Reed:What is it son?

Son:I just wanted to be with you.

Reed:You should make some friends around your age.This way you can all gather together and I can meet them.

Son:Alright.

Reed momentarily looked at his computer and thought of something.He changed windows to his calendar and checked the schedule for next week.The schedule was the meeting at the WestWolf Estate with the other Prodigy children.Reed thought that maybe his son could make some new friends there if there was a playground they could play in.He sent out a building request on his computer right away to build a mini playground in the open fields of the estate.

Reed:Son, remember I told you you're gonna meet some new friends next week.I'll build a playground there so you can play with them.

Son:Thanks dad.

Reed:Just be sure to make some friends okay.I maybe there for you all the time but I want other people in your life other than myself.

Son:I'll try my best dad.So dad, what are you doing now?

Reed:Oh I'm just doing research.

Son:On what?

The son looked up at the monitor and saw an ancient looking sword with jewels all over it.It read above the image, "Osmosis Sword."

*****

The City Master woke up realizing he dozed off in the middle of work.The ancient sword drifted down to its stand as the City Master become conscious.

Kurai:Father?

C. Master:Oh, Kurai, sorry I must've been tired.Well I have good news for you.The Ultima Project is almost complete.Soon the Osmosis sword will turn into the DREAMER item.

Kurai:If I recall correctly that is the step before summoning one of the most powerful pokemon ever known.

C. Master:Yes.Ultima is unlike any of the others, you see, Ultima has no element.It is very strong and nothing super effective against it.I'll see this ultimate pokemon myself and hopefully with some help from the DREAMER item I can capture it.

Kurai:I see.Father, if I may ask, why would you need the DREAMER item to defeat Ultima?Aren't the pokemon you have now strong enough to fight it?

C. Master:Its all according to legend.In the legend were instructions on how to defeat Ultima.That sword that you see there, that's the Osmosis sword.That is the key before everything and before it can be turned into the DREAMER item it needs to be charged with the elemental powers of the Prodigies.So far I've collected enough charge to summon Ultima but I want to make sure that I can defeat it.The Osmosis sword can absorb elemental energies and that's what gives it its charge.I'm not entirely too sure but there are supposedly side effects to using the sword.No matter, I haven't sensed any real danger so it's probably a precautionary advice to those who seek this.

Kurai nodded and walked closer to his father's desk. He examined everything around him and also his father's appearance.

Kurai:Father.I mean no offense but are you really my father?

The City Master seemed to have changed into a different person for a moment.He stood up and looked at Kurai with a smile.

C. Master:Yes I am.I may not be your biological father but I took care of you when you were around ten years old.You didn't have a family or anything but I wanted to be your family.Kurai, son, I am your father and Dad for now and forever.

Kurai felt a different presence from his father, it was much more like warm and loving.The City Master never hurt Kurai at all and always treated him with respect and dignity but just now Kurai felt the warmth of friendship and love.He stood for a moment thinking about how were things before and now.On the occasion he did feel the warmth of his father but only now he really noticed it emitting out of him.His father, Reed, is the father Kurai will always have.

Kurai:Let it be like that all the time.

Kurai wanted to please his father even more now, he felt a great sense of gratitude and wanted to repay his father.He thought about what needs to be done and the first thing the came to his mind was the prodigy he was suppose to bring in, Ash.

Kurai:Father, do you need more energy for the Osmosis Sword?

C. Master:It has enough to become the DREAMER item but it can never have enough energy I suppose.

Kurai:I see.

*****

Ash and Misty were walking down the street having a morning walk.Misty had already toured some areas of the city but it felt much better having Ash along now.Ash explained more about the city and how it functions as well as the people.

Ash:The community block here are all friendly people.Everyone pretty much remembers each other by name.

Misty:That's pretty nice, no wonder its so peaceful here.

One of Ash's neighbors passed by and greeted Ash.

Man:Hey Ash.Taking a break at work?Hey who's the girl?Is she your *ahem*.

Ash smiled and whispered in Misty's ear.

Ash:Just smile and say your from section 5-2.

Misty:Okay.

Ash scratched his head and replied to his friend.

Ash:Well yeah, haa haa haa, I guess you can say that.As if you haven't done anything yourself!

Man:You sly dawg.

The two chatted for a while and Ash's friend chatted some with Misty.He did minor flirting which got Ash a bit protective over Misty but his friend knew his limits.He did it just to tease Ash and also get in a few laughs.As they talked, Kurai spotted Ash not to far off.He was with a girl and a friend of his, Kurai had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.His plan was simple, just try to knock out Ash and take him to the Head Office before his potential kicks in.What was frustrating was Ash didn't even know about his potential or how to use it.Kurai knew of his powers since he was very little, around ten years old.

Kurai:. . . and I want to test his strength against mine.

The first priority is to help his father out, so Kurai just had to ready himself for the right opportunity.

Ash's friend soon left, Ash and Misty stood around talking about their recent chat subject.

Misty:Your friend seems jealous of you.

Ash:. . . haa haa haa, yeah, that's cause all the fine girls are in section 5-2.And he thought you were the cream of the crop!

Misty:Oh whatevers Ash.

They both laughed a bit but suddenly Ash's awareness kicked in.He looked around and concentrated.Something was coming, he grabbed Misty and jumped to his side.Where they were standing part of the sidewalk was destroyed.Ash helped Misty up and asked if she was alright, everything was fine but Ash wanted to know what was going on.He assumed it was Kurai and carefully searched for him.

Ash:Kurai!I know that was you.Only you would attack me!

Kurai walked forward right invisible range of Ash.

Ash:Attacking me with a surprise attack, pretty low!

Kurai:Not really, I knew you'd dodge that.I'm not here to spar with you or test you, I'm here to capture you and bring you to my father.

Ash:What, we're gonna do this again?Fine with me, I wanted to give you some pay back after last time.

Ash rushed right at Kurai and a fight broke out.Kurai intended to be serious so immediately he started to do his special attacks.Ash dodged whatever he could but it was difficult, strangely Kurai's attacks resembled pokemon ones.All of theme were linked together to a common element, darkness.Ash didn't play defensively like last time, he wanted to smack Kurai till he was down.Kurai was challenged and didn't expectAsh to be so talented in a street fight.Things were getting very hard when Ash started to imitate attacks that belonged to pokemon.They weren't elemental attacks but normal fighting techniques.Kurai felt like he was fighting Machamp on rage the way Ash was going.Despite Kurai doing some of his darkness moves Ash appeared to be getting the better of him.Misty was worried about Ash fighting but knew this was something he wanted to do.Ash fought many times before, Misty at first wanted to hold him back but later realized that sometimes Ash has to fight to be himself.She prayed that nothing terrible happens to him and hopes he wins.The fight continued on with Ash dodging and parrying most of Kurai's attacks, those that connected he sucked up the hurt and continued as if nothing happened.A fatal mistake done by Kurai led to Ash seeing an opening right at Kurai's abdomen, Ash capitalized and gave Kurai a huge knee lift that sent Kurai flying back into a street pole.

Ash:Come'on punk, I'm gonna give you more for hurting Misty!

Kurai felt exhausted and tired from the blow, he held his injury and slouched against the pole.

Kurai:Father . . .I'm sorry . . .

Suddenly an incredible force blew Ash away, he rolled and regained his balance.He felt a heat emit near him, part of his clothes were slightly singed by something.Was it a fireball he questioned?Ash looked around and took in all the details around him, the side walk was slightly damaged but it trailed in a straight line up to someone.Ash could barely make out who it was but he had a sword in his hand.

Kurai:. . . Father!?

All Ash saw was the man raising the sword and touching it to the sidewalk, then the heat returned and came straight at Ash.

Misty:ASH!!!!

*****

Within a dream Ash saw himself as a little boy playing in the newly built playground.He was the first to arrive and ran around exploring the area.

Ash:MOM!!Is there any pokemon around here?

Mom:Maybe, why don't you see if there is any?

Ash:Okay but if I see one I'm gonna capture it.

Ash hunted around for a pokemon, later some other children appeared but Ash continued his hunt.A girl with blonde hair came up to him and introduced herself as Ash's cousin, Ash asked if she'd like to join in the hunt with pokemon and she gladly accepted.Not too long after another girl appeared with orange hair and introduced herself.They all wondered around trying to find pokemon and also played some mini games.Other children appeared in the playground but the three just continued on playing.Later the changed games and played in the sandbox.They made castles and buildings, even talked about why they were all here.

Ash:Mom said we were all special.That's why we're all here.

Misty:Wow, we're all special, I wonder in what way?

Lina:I hear we're all going to PKMN Society.

The conversation continued cheerfully and Ash even got kissed by Misty, they agreed to go to PKMN Society together, fall in love, and get married.Lina offered to be brides maid if that ever happened.Games went on and they played with a ball.The ball at one time rolled to the side near someone who was just sitting by himself.Ash, Misty, and Lina offered to play and he accepted gratefully.He introduced himself as Kurai.

Kurai:My name is Kurai.

Ash:Nice to meet you.So why aren't you playing with the other kids?

Kurai:Its hard for me to make friends.Dad built this playground for me to make friends while I stayed here.

Lina:Your dad built this!?Wow your dad must be rich!

Kurai:Yeah, he is.He owns this big school called PKMN Society.

Misty:Really!?That's where we're all going.

Kurai:Wow, guess we'll all be there someday.I'm living there with my dad right now.

Ash:That's awesome.

Kurai made new friends and played games with them the entire afternoon.That evening all the children were gathered inside with their parents and guardians, they were told it was story-telling time.

Ash:I love stories, I wonder if its full of action and adventure.

Misty:I want some romance too!

Lina:Yeah!

Kurai:My dad will be the one telling the story.I've heard it a lot of times.Its about how many different heroes come together to defeat an evil wizard.Each hero has their own magical powers to aid them.The evil wizard wanted to steal their magical powers so he could summon a scary creature.

Ash:Sounds my type of story!!

Kurai:Yeah!Its great.I won't spoil anything but my favorite part was when the heroes all gathered together and fight the evil wizard.Father is great in telling stories.

The owner of PKMN Society, Reed, sat down in front of everyone and started the story.By the end almost all the children were asleep, all except Kurai and Ash.

Kurai:Dad you're always so great in telling stories.

Ash:Yeah Mr. Reed.

Reed:I'm not that good but you children remember the story well okay.We all want you to grow up to be as good as the heroes alright!

Ash and Kurai nodded.The parents and guardians picked up their children and tucked them away in the mansion's guest rooms.Ash didn't want to be tucked in so early, he wanted to imagine himself to be one of the great heroes of the story.

Ash:That'd be cool, to be magical.

Trying to sleep but couldn't, Ash felt a bit of discomfort.He realized he had a bit too much to drink during the story telling and needed to go to the bathroom.He got up from bed, carefully not waking up Misty who was sharing a room with him.Ash got lost with so many rooms to choose from and he needed to get to the bathroom quickly.He remembered there was a bathroom downstairs near the room where they were all gathered for storytelling.He walked downstairs, carefully, not alerting anyone he was still up.

Ash:Mom's gonna kill me if she finds me still up.

Before reaching the next room Ash heard Mr. Reed talking with the parents.He carefully listened to make sure he could make a clean getaway.

Reed:I'm sorry that it all has to come down to this.But I guess there is some truth in the superstitious nonsense found in ancient writing.

Delia:I'm sure its not your fault.And also your partner backstabbed you right?

Reed:Yeah, that's how it all happened.Now I'm cursed, I'll eventually use that cursed sword to do who knows what.I was just seeking about the ancient pokemon Ultima and then all this happened.

Sara:Don't feel so bad about it.Its just a good thing that we all can gather like this and discuss it.

Reed:Yeah I know but . . . all the prodigies are just children right now!They can't free me of this curse!By the time they're grown up I'll probably be fully consumed by the curse.

Sara:Take it easy.That's why we all decided to send them to PKMN Society when they do grow up.I'm sure they'll all recall all this and free you from the curse.

Reed:For your sake and your daughter's sake I'm still sane when that day happens.I'd hate to be blamed if I ever did anything to hurt Lina.This is awful, all this happens and I don't even know more of the curse.I need to find more artifacts to decode the writing and that could take years.I just wish I had died when Seth shot me.

Jenson:Well according to your research about prodigies, says here that when prodigies die a new one is born with the same abilities as the previous but the cause of being a prodigies is not by heritage but by some unknown selection.I wish I could find out more about this prodigy stuff, all I know is that my daughter is one.

Reed:Let me explain what the origin of prodigies is.Prodigies are people gifted with elemental usage that certain abilities that seem to be related to pokemon.The reason for this is because of something that happened long ago in the ancient past that when catastrophe strikes, the prodigies are to resolve the problem.I guess I seem to have stumbled upon this catastrophe.The only thing I can do before I totally lose myself is do more research on it, hopefully there is a way to break this curse.

Ash lightly walked towards the bathroom.

Ash:Are they still talking about the story?

Everything got frozen then slowly faded away.The dream was over.

In the next chapter:Ash finds himself within the main office of the City Master.With his capture the Ultima project is complete above its requirements.Misty notifies Gary and Lina about what happened and intends to finding out the truth to everything.

Author's Note:Hey yo everyone.Are you still reading this?Wow if you are cause I'm really twisting the plot to a strange turn.Hopefully everyone is still with me here.So how is everyone doing?Can't believe its nearly the end of June but time flies I guess.Hey has everyone gotten a gameboy advance yet?If not I highly recommend it!Its one of the best things you can get now at days.Also another thing to look forward to is Pokemon Crystal.No I'm not doing Nintendo commercials I'm just saying what I think is cool.Please leave your feedback and comments, arigato!!


	11. Relive in dreams

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 11:Relive in dreams

A few buildings from Ash's apartment, a frantic Misty ran through the lobby and punched the elevator door.She impatiently waited for the elevator.The trip going up took forever but she eventually got to where she was going.She ran through the hall and up to an apartment door.

Misty:LINA!!Open up its an emergency!!

Lina opened the door confused at all the commotion.Misty rushed in and began explaining.

Misty: Some psycho guy with a sword had just abducted Ash!Ash had a run in with Kurai and fought him but then this guy with the sword struck Ash with some strange energy wave.It felt as hot as fire that some of the sidewalk started to melt.Ash was captured and was taken away somewhere.

Lina:Hold on, slow down.I'm trying to figure this out.So you said Ash got kidnapped by some guy with a sword, was that guy with Kurai?

Misty:Most likely cause Kurai followed him after.This is bad, we don't know where they took Ash.What's worst of all was Ash started having that electricity thing in him again.

Lina:We must find out quick.

Gary walked out into the open and held Ash's cap.

Gary:I think I know where he is.He has to be in the main building of this city.I did research last night on the computer.Kurai has been a resident of the main building for many years now and if he's involved how much do you wanna bet Ash is there.

Misty:Whatevers, we gotta go find him before something happens.I lost him three years ago and I'm not planning on losing him again.

*****

Within the main office, Ash was chained up against the wall when he woke up.He looked around him and saw the man with the sword and Kurai standing next to him.Ash tried to break the chain with his own strength but they were really thick.He couldn't do anything for the moment but he planned on getting out and giving everyone a sweet kick in the . . .  
  
C. Master:Hm . . . Ash are you awake?

The City Master wasn't even looking at him and yet he knew Ash was awake.Things were getting very freaky and being chained up didn't help the situation either.

Ash:Yeah.I'm awake.How could I sleep in this uncomfy bed?

C. Master:You've been asleep for awhile now.The Osmosis Sword is reacting to you.

Ash didn't understand what the City Master was talking about but he only had one thing in mind, getting out.Right now it would be impossible for him to overcome the restrains on him but maybe there was a way to get out of this using his mind.

Ash:Osmosis Sword?Sounds like something from a video game.

C. Master:Yes.It does, doesn't it?Do you wish for me to explain?

Ash:Do I have a choice?

The City Master ignored Ash's sarcastic remarks and paced around his office telling the story of the Osmosis Sword.

C. Master:Ash.You and a few others are gifted in ways you may find very strange.Believe it or not but some people in this world control an elemental power handed down to them by unknown selection.By ancient writing they are labeled as Prodigies.The power that they posses are called Potential, do you understand?

Ash:Who came up with this stuff anyway?The words are a bit off!Someone can be a prodigy and with prodigy comes potential.So how does that tie in with this whole power thing anyway?

C. Master:It's a direct translation from the ancient writing.Prodigies and Potentials are pretty much a rough translation; there are no other words to describe it.Now moving along now, as I explained what Prodigies are and I also told you that you are one of them, so let me ask you, do you know what element you have?

Ash:I guess lightning am I right.

C. Master:Yeah.You're right.I've made much research on the ancient past, for many years I've been studying about prodigies and potentials, and about the Osmosis Sword.I also had a desire to create a perfect society and to have peace, thus we have a wonderful place like PKMN Society.Things weren't like this before but ever since I got this relic, things have been different.My research also revealed that the Osmosis Sword is a key to finding one of the most powerful pokemon ever, Ultima.It took me years to find out how and it all linked with the Prodigies.From the writing it spoke of how the Osmosis Sword would turn into the DREAMER item that will summon Ultima only if the sword was charged up with many elements.Naturally I tried to charge it up but it never worked till one day I've thought about the energies that Prodigies use.Sure enough it all linked together and the sword became charged.It can be used for anything but its main use is to summon Ultima.

Ash:Yeah and that's been your lifelong dream right?

C. Master:Indeed!I've been on the hunt for one of the legendary pokemon for who knows when.It's become my lifelong dream like you said to see Ultima and maybe even capture it.

Ash:Wow, all that research.Did you find out everything you wanted to know?

C. Master:Not entirely.I couldn't figure out why Prodigies and the Osmosis Sword are connected or why some of them are even in this city but with all logical thinking, why shouldn't the Prodigies be here.From what I know they are a upholders of peace and so on.They are good people looking for a better way of life and also this city is biggest and highest form of education of pokemon!So in theory they should naturally gather here.

Ash:I guess that's logical.So here's my question, what do you intend of doing with me?I'm just hanging around here listening to your story; I believe I play more of a role than some listening ear am I right?

C. Master:Yeah.Kurai wanted to bring you here for my own sake.He's such a good son, I can never thank him enough for being so helpful to me.I am to further charge the Osmosis Sword with your potential so I can easily summon Ultima.So Ash, does that answer your question?

Ash:Indeed.

C. Master:Prodigies, its amazing you know.I still haven't figured it out entirely why everything is connected.It just is.The writing became so much more easier to translate with my own two eyes when I held this sword charged with power.

Atleast Ash knew what was going on and why he was where he was in the first place.Now he has to endure the continuous rambling of the C. Master like some insane mad scientist type.Still he had to get out before he regretted not doing anything sooner.

*****

Misty, Gary, and Lina got the main office.The building was huge and looked nearly impossible to search the entire thing.

Lina:We can't just barge in there!This is like the heart of the city, the building that works everything and controls everything.Only people that have jobs here, have authority over the systems, and students with appointments can get in.Plus you two aren't legal students!

Gary:So how else are we gonna get in then?

Gary looked at the tall building and took note at every little detail.They must sneak in without alerting the people in there know.If Lina was right about everything she said, then it'd be a disaster if they did something to disrupt the system.If only there was a way to scale the wall and into the window.

Gary:The lowest open window I see is over there.

Gary pointed to a three story window.It was opened just enough to sneak someone in easily.The concealment was perfect as well, no one would be able to see them from its angle.

Gary:A piece of rope with a hook might be hard cause the hook might hit something when tossed up.Though if only I had a plant type pokemon we cause asked for a Vine Whip and then a flying type to get the Vine Whip attached to something safe.

Lina reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball.

Lina:I got a Venusaur, that'll take care of the Vine Whip part.So what about flying?

Gary nodded and reached for a pokeball from his belt.

Gary:I got a Pidgeott.Okay so we do have a plan.Lets get this show on the road!

*****

The City Master left temporarily to take care of some city issues.Kurai entered into the room to stand watch over Ash, as he remained chained up against the wall.

Kurai:You know, it's been the first time I've ever been beaten while I was fighting seriously.

Ash scoffed at Kurai and avoided looking at him.

Ash:My lucky day.So why are you guys after me anyway?First you show up after some trouble my friends and I had with the cops.Next you put my friends in danger unless I showed up to fight you.You went and hurt Misty so I had to kick your butt royally.

Kurai:Its satisfying losing sometimes.This way you always are encouraged to go higher than you could ever imagine.

Ash:That doesn't give me any answers.

Kurai:Okay I'll tell ya since your hanging around here.

Ash cleared his throat at the bad joke Kurai made.Kurai sat down near Ash and told him why they were after him.

Kurai: . . . father's project is almost complete.All has to do is prepare himself for Ultima.For the past few months we've been calling people with high academic skills and also high physical skills into the main office.The purpose was to see if the people we called in were prodigies.Some of them were and we would have them demonstrate their power and charge up the Osmosis Sword.

Ash:What if they were like me?They didn't know they had it in them, how would you go about extracting the energy?

Kurai:Its in the Osmosis Sword.All father has to do is a technique that will react with the sword and your potential.

Ash:You're a prodigy too right?Why doesn't he use your potential to charge up the sword?

Kurai:. . . father wouldn't let me.He wasn't too sure if it was a painful near death experience when the potential is absorbed from a prodigy.All those who we did were unconscious and needed to be escorted out with special care.But if father needed the energy then I'd gladly do it.

Ash paused for a moment.Some how the who bad guy issue between Kurai and the City Master were being dissolved.They weren't entirely up to no good, just a single goal that there was no other way to get to.Just as Ash was pondering on the two, the City Master entered into the room and walked right towards the Osmosis Sword.

C. Master:Its time Ash.Prepare yourself.

Ash:I swear, if I manage to live through this I'm going to seek all the answers from you two!

The City Master held the Osmosis Sword and laid the tip of the sword on Ash's shoulder.

C. Master:Ancient Ultima I seek to find you.Power up the key that will unlock the path before you!Empower the Osmosis Sword with this Prodigy's Potential and let it become the DREAMER!

Electricity flowed around Ash and into the sword.It was painful, too much to bare for too long.Ash held on as long as he could but the pain was too great and he passed out.

*****

Gary, Lina, and Misty looked at the building map trying to figure out where Ash could be.

Gary:It'd take forever to search all these floors.There must be an easier way find Ash.

Suddenly Misty and Lina felt dizzy, they broke into a cold sweat and could barely stand.

Lina:What's going on?Why do I feel so weak?

Misty:Something . . . something is wrong.

Then the two passed out.

Gary:Girls!?

*****

Ash walked around in a strange place filled with color.His steps felt as light as a feather, there was hardly any gravity.He continued to walk forward till he saw Lina standing not too far of.He ran towards her as fast as he could, he wanted to know where he was.

Ash:Lina!Hey Lina!

Lina:Ash?

Ash:Lina.Where the heck are we?This place is weird.

Lina:I know, the last thing I remember was looking at the main office's directory when suddenly I felt dizzy then poof, I'm here.

Ash:The last thing that happened to me was . . .

Not too far they heard someone call out their names, it was Misty.Misty joined up with the two and tried to make sense at where they were.No one had a clue but everyone was together at least.

Misty:This is creepy; I can't understand how we got here.

They faced in another direction trying to find their way but not too far off they all saw Kurai sitting down on nothing.

Ash:That's Kurai!Man he caused all this, I'm gonna . . .

Everything changed around them.The colorful surroundings changed into a green meadow, some trees around them, and a playground under their feet.They looked all around and saw a house behind them, it looked familiar, like something from their past.

Ash looked on the ground and picked up a ball.He dropped him to see what would happen.The ball bounced and rolled away like any other ball would, it rolled right towards Kurai's feet.Kurai picked up, ball, and looked towards Ash.

Ash:Why are you by yourself?

Kurai:I have a hard time making friends.

Ash's eyes widen from a shock.Everything changed again, now it appeared that they were all but children.

Kurai:My name is Kurai.

In the next chapter:The Dreamer Item has been made.Memories of the past are relived once more in a dream state due to the effects of the Dreamer Item.The process is part of the final phase of summoning Ultima.

Author's Note:Hey everyone.Everyone doing good?I hope so.Its been getting really hot lately.Anyway I've just gotten a hold of Pokemon the 3rd movie subtitled edition and it rocks.I think I'll make things interesting for those who are reading this.How about those who can draw, at the end of this fic I'm gonna hold a contest for fanarts.To the winner I'll give them a copy of the 3rd movie for free.Shipped off and sent when I've made my pick.Sounds cool?Maybe a bit corny.Anyway I wanna give away copies of the 3rd movie so people can enjoy it.Lemme know what ya think.


	12. In The Dream

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 12:In The Dream

Everything appeared to be a memory of the past.Was it a dream that everyone was having?Ash remembered the memory, he remembered having a dream before he found himself in the City Master's office.It was crystal clear; he remembered this dream to the fullest detail.Ash closed his eyes and deeply thought about everything.Everything was becoming to make sense.

Ash:I remember it.When we were all young we met here in this playground.All our parents brought us here because we were all suppose to go to PKMN Society together.We were to go there because . . . because . . .

The understanding left Ash; he didn't know why they all gathered together on the estate.He felt something odd from Kurai when suddenly Kurai became distant from him.

*****

Kurai:Ash.My father is about to tell a story.Let's go listen to it okay?

The surroundings changed again.It formed and shifted to inside the house inside a huge room.The young city master, Reed, walked and sat down in front of everyone.

Reed:Children, I'd like your attention please.Its story telling time.

Ash:Story telling?

Kurai:Yeah.It's about how heroes from everywhere gather to defeat the evil wizard.

Kurai enjoyed this part of his memory.This was the time when he made friends with many children and felt so proud of his father.His father told the story with great emotion and stress, he made the story come alive that all the children paid close attention.It was such a long story that most of the children fell asleep before getting to the end.Kurai knew that even if the fell asleep they were probably dreaming about the ending and enjoying the adventure in their trip to slumber land.Things happened quickly and Kurai found himself in bed.

Kurai:Father is such a good story teller.I made so many new friends because of him.I can't thank him enough for doing all this for me.And I can't sleep, I'm just too excited!

Kurai stood up and walked out of his room going to his father Reed.In the hallway he saw Ash sneaking around making sure not to alert anyone.

Kurai:Ash?Wonder where he's going?

Kurai followed quietly making sure Ash didn't notice.They made it down stairs to where Kurai saw Ash heading straight for the bathroom.

Kurai:Oh.Guess that makes sense.

Kurai dropped his guard and casually walked looking for his father.He was nearing the kitchen when he overheard some talking, he also heard his father's voice.

Reed:. . . all my research tells me that the curse placed on the Osmosis Sword is that I will be compelled to accomplished what is in my heart and mind.It may not sound terrible but thinking about it, makes you wonder if my own heart and mind is pure.We're not all good-natured and kind, we also have evil intentions sometimes, and that's what bothers me.When I reached for that sword in my dying strength there were so many things going through my mind, and one of them was not allowing Seth to get away with what he did.

Sara:Take it easy, it won't do you any good being all worked up like this.Things are going accordingly as you planned.All the young prodigies will go to PKMN Society to prevent any wide spread damage that might happen.Since all the prodigies are all gathered together in one place then it'll be much easier for all of them to arrive when things go bad and free you from the curse.

Reed:What I'm scared is my own sanity losing out on me.My very memories will probably be forgotten and also what if my own son, Kurai, what if he gets hurt by me?

Delia:We all know how you feel.But you can't push Kurai away.He already lost everything but you gave him something, you just can't take it all away from him, it would break him.The best thing to do would be to keep him with you the entire time.He's a prodigy too right?Maybe he can free you from the curse.

Reed:I wish it was that easy.Kurai, all I want is to keep him safe and grow up happily.

Kurai listened to everything his father just said, he was in a moment of shock.He believed every thing his father said despite it being incredibly farfetched.Kurai didn't want to lose his father, then in his heart he vowed.

Kurai:I vow that I will always be together with my father.

Reed looked towards the relic sword that he showed everyone and it started to react to something.It started to glow and float from its stand supernatural energies filled the room

Reed:What . . . what's going on?

Kurai ran into the room and right towards Reed.

Kurai:Father I want to be with you forever!

The sword glowed brightly then descended back to its stand.Reed was in a moment of shock; he knew what just happened, Kurai's strong emotions triggered the sword almost like the same way he himself triggered it, now they were both cursed by it.

Kurai:My father . . . 

*****

Misty held onto Ash's hand since they met in the strange place.She needed to keep close to Ash so he'd never be taken away from her again.Misty blinked a few times and saw her own surroundings change.They were in a bedroom and she was holding onto Ash's hand.The bedroom looked familiar, she scanned her memory searching for the answer.

Ash:I wonder what PKMN Society is like.

Misty:What?What was that Ash?

Ash:I was just asking what PKMN Society is like.Is it a place where everyone can play all day or is it a place where we all get jobs and have to do work.

Misty looked at Ash, he was turned into a boy, then she noticed herself, she was a young girl.

Misty:I don't know.I just hope it's a place we can go together.

Words flowed through Misty's mouth freely, she didn't have to think, just let it flow.

Ash:We will.We promised each other right?

Misty:Yeah. Fall in love, get married, that'd be nice.

Misty hugged the side of Ash's arm and closed her eyes.

Misty:In a place where dreams come true . . .

*****

Lina saw herself walking around the room looking outside at the garden near the playground.She wondered if she could plant something over there, maybe some flowers or even some food.Lina was very eager to become a smart scientist one day and her parents explained that she'd have to go to PKMN Society to do so.Her dream was to be a famous research of plant types and to one day help everyone with her research.

Lina:And maybe I'll have cousin Ash join up and we all can be famous.He probably end up marrying Misty so that means we can be friends forever.This is wonderful I can hardly wait.

*****

Ash's environment changed again, now he was in the hallway near the kitchen of the giant house he stayed at with all the other children.He finished using the bathroom and was sneaking back to his room.

Ash:A future pokemon master sneaking around like this.I bet this will be written one day about how the worlds best started out by sneaking by his mom just to use the bathroom.But I will be that master, some day.I will reach it, that is my dream!

Ash nodded to himself about what he wanted to do, his future goal in life.Deep within him he knew what was going on at the moment.It was all a re-lived memory being acted out.

Delia:ASH!!

Ash frozen in his tracks, he just heard his mother call him from the kitchen.

Delia:What are you doing up so late?

Ash knew that telling the truth would seem futile, he had already used the bathroom excuse way too many times before and only saying it would appear to be a lie, even if it's the truth.He went back to his thinking about being a pokemon master, someone who would sure pure confidence and never fear anything, and that includes receiving a scolding from his mother.He walked into the kitchen but his feet started to feel numb, maybe it was fear driving him back.

Ash:Um . . . I know I should be in bed but . . .

Ash's eyes started to wonder around, he didn't want to look into the eyes of his mother, it was like staring into the sun.His eyes caught a glimpse of the relic sword that was on its stand.

Ash:Oh, cool looking sword.

Delia:Don't change the subject.

Kurai:That's father's sword, he found it while digging in the ground.

Ash noticed Kurai was in the room as well, maybe he would change the subject even if his mom already caught him and talk about the sword.Maybe Reed will give another story about it.

Ash slowly walked to the sword to investigate it.Delia wanted to run and snatch Ash away before anyone else got cursed but the sword started to react.

Ash:Hey!It's glowing.

Delia:Ash get out of here!!

The sword ascended into the air and started to glow and spin around.Ash and Kurai looked right into the sword in amazement.There was a strange reaction with Ash and Kurai, Ash started to spark electricity out of him and Kurai had a dark energy flow around him.

Reed:The sword.It's reacting to Ash and Kurai's prodigy potentials!!

Everything froze around them, Ash still felt aware at what was happening and wondered what was happening next.The surroundings shattered like glass and everyone entered into a strange area.From nothing appeared a strange creature.It was upright, it had wings like an angel, a tale that appeared pointed, its arms had sharp fins around it, on its head was a horn, and this creature appeared to be the ultimate.Everything unfroze around them and everyone was in the presence of Ultima.

Ultima:I am summoned through one of the keys.Which is it?

Ultima saw the sword and its glowing power.

Ultima:I've been summoned here by the DREAMER item.

Ash:Dreamer?

Kurai:Where are we?

Ultima:You are children, still innocent from the truth.The DREAMER is the sword that senses strong emotion and grants that someone the ability to make their "dream" come true.It is with a price though for they may not be in full control if they do no longer wish what they originally wanted.And this place that we are at is called, area closest to heaven.

Ash:What are you?Some type of angel?

Ultima:I am the guardian pokemon Ultima.

Reed:Ultima . . .

Ultima:The DREAMER has granted change to three individuals.Be wise about your fate in life, it has already been chosen for you.Prodigies!Your own potential is linked towards my own.Use any of the keys to summon me.To summon me, empower the key with potential energy and I will be summoned.

Reed:Wait!What is the relationship between Prodigies and you?

Ultima:Like me, prodigies are from the ancient past.Their very being is to link the word with its ancient past.I tell you this but all in vain, you are not a prodigy so you will not remember.Farewell.

Everything froze once again and the area closest to heaven reversed back right into its original area.Things appeared dark black no one could see anything.

Delia:Ash!Ash!Hey Ash if your gonna go to sleep you might as well do it in bed.

Reed:Come'on son, I'll join you in bed in a little while.

Ash and Kurai found themselves in their parents' arms.Ash looked around, things were normal, nothing has changed.He wondered if it was all a dream.

*****

It couldn't have been a dream!Things made sense now!The City Master was once a person named Reed who adopted a boy named Kurai.Reed was a famous researcher for ancient artifacts from the ancient past till one day he stumbled upon a sword.His partner that helped him find it wanted to keep it and the fortune he could make from it for himself so he shot Reed to get it.Reed didn't die instantly when his partner shot him but instead wished for many things that he wish he could have achieved in his lifespan.The sword reacted to his wish but within Reed's thoughts were vengeance for what his partner did to him.Some how through the miracle of the DREAMER it adjusted it so Seth would be in the hands of justice, Reed would be alive to achieve his goals in life, and also be there for his son Kurai.The reason why the DREAMER reacted was because it was already charged up with prodigy energies from long ago, when Reed used it the sword reverted into its original state, Osmosis Sword.Reed didn't know what supernatural thing happened but he researched it but found out that he had been put in a "fate changing" state which he assumed was a curse.Fearing what might happen he wanted to ensure the safety of everything and by doing so enlisted the help of the current prodigies.He found out about the prodigies through his research and with the help with his many resources, he was able to track down all of the current ones unfortunately they were all children.He visited each of their parents to convince that their children were prodigies, it took time, but all were convinced.During the search Kurai was also found to be a prodigy and Reed couldn't believe the coincidence.He schedule for all the prodigies to meet and to have them one day all enroll his private scholastic city, PKMN Society.That night when everyone gathered together an accident occurred that also changed the fate of Kurai and Ash.The Osmosis sword was accidentally charged with potential when Kurai vowed to be with his father and then a second time when Ash and Kurai when they got near it.Ultima was summoned accidentally because of Ash's and Kurai's mixture of potential energy into the Osmosis Sword.Ultima explained what happened but also explained the connection between the sword, the prodigies, and the changed fates.Unfortunately to remember the meeting with Ultima someone would have to be a prodigy and Reed isn't, so he'll continue to seek Ultima even if he already seen it.By that it is a curse placed on him, as for Ash and Kurai, their fate was hardly changed because their intentions for what they wished for would never change.

The understanding was clear to Ash and everyone with him.The four stood together in a mixed colored void fully aware of everything and understand all the details

Ash:Ultima.So you told us the story of how everything here is the way it is.

Ultima appeared before the four.

Ultima:You do know where this place is right?

Kurai:It's the area closest to heaven, also known as a "Dream."

Ultima:Not a literal dream but the word Dream is an appropriate term for it.I've been summoned again and this time I see that the children have grown up.The prodigies of the future will be a great one.Two of you have had their fates changed yet it may or may not have been changed in the first place.Kurai, I'm sorry about your father, he'll always try to seek me but he will never achieve his goal.

Kurai:I understand, but he is still a loving father and I will always be with him.

Ultima:This I will do though.I will make it so that he less obsessed with his search.This will cause him to remember more.

Kurai:I thank you, Ultima.

Behind the four approached Reed the City Master.

Reed:Through out my entire life I wanted to see Ultima.Now I know that I am cursed that I will never be free from this fate to continuously search for you.

Ultima:You don't have to put it as a curse.Everyday everyone in the world tries to seek something that they spend their entire life trying to achieve and even at the end of their life, they didn't achieve it.But I'll ask you this, is it really an altered fate or a state of mind?

Reed:I see your point.Well answer me this while I am still aware, what is your purpose of being?

Ultima:My purpose of being is to be a guardian of a much a great secret.I am the keeper of the answer of the ancient past.

Reed:Ancient past?I want to know more.

Ultima:You will know no more because it is all in vain, you will forget when I live.

Ash:Before you go, I have one request.I want to dream about what happened in my life so I may be restored to my full memory.

Ultima:As you wish.

In the next chapter:A dream awaits Ash that tells him more about his past and also what happened the day he lost his memory.The truth is revealed that Misty and Lina prodigies, they seek the rest of the prodigies from their childhood past.If Ash's memory is restored, will Gary have the missing part of the "ying" and "yang?"

Author's Note:Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.Don't worry it doesn't end here if you think its about to end.Anyway let me be more detailed about the contest I'm holding for a copy of the subtitled edition of Pokemon the third movie.First off I've seen Pokemon the third movie in theaters and I know the release of it on tape is very near (nearer than some of us think.)Why give out the subtitled edition as a prize?Well put it this way, its not exactly something you can go to any store a buy one.Also some people prefer subtitles with Japanese dialog.People who wish to enter this contest may enter as many fanarts as they wish, the more you send the better your chances.I've already received some entries in and I really like them.For those artist who wonder what Ash may look like in this fic, well I here's the title pic link again just in case you want to see.

[www.geocities.com/wizard6464/Dreamer.jpg][1]

I'm looking forward to all the fanart.And remember, it may not have to be about this fic but maybe a fanart that I may like.All fanart will be posted on my website after the contest.Thank you everyone.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/wizard6464/Dreamer.jpg



	13. Ash's Memories

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 13:Ash's memories

Gary managed to get himself, Misty, and Lina into the main floor of the City Master's office. Misty and Lina were unconscious from something and Gary didn't know what.Maybe there was some type of security effect that affected them but some how missed Gary and the answer to everything would be found in the main office.Gary couldn't just leave the girls laying around, who knows what someone might do to them so he made sure they were with him.

Gary:Lina, Misty, I hope you wake up soon.Carrying you two around is exhausting.

They weren't far from the main office, Gary placed the girls sitting against the wall then he went to observe the security device.

Gary:Is there anyway to by pass this . . . wait a minute!

In further observation it appeared to be broken.Gary placed his hands on the door and pushed.The door opened and saw Ash chained up against the wall, Kurai laying not too far from him, and the City Master on the floor as well.There was someone else in that room and he was trying to catch the floating Osmosis Sword now turned into DREAMER.

Gary:Hey!Who are you?

G/S?:I thought everyone would be out cold.Unless you're not a prodigy!

Gary:Prodigy?You know of that!

G/S?:I don't have time to chat!

The mysterious man tried to snatch the DREAMER but Gary ran up and tackled him down.G/S? pushed him off and went after the DREAMER again but Gary stopped the attempt.

G/S?:Do you mind!

Gary:That doesn't belong to you!

G/S?:Your after it too I assume!

Gary:Only to make sure things turn out okay.

G/S?:Stay out of this, this thing is mine!

Once again G/S? tried to get a hold of the DREAMER but Gary kept interfering.G/S? decided the only way to get the DREAMER was to make sure Gary was immobilized.

G/S?:You bothered me enough!Now eat . . .

*****

The surroundings changed again for Ash.This time he was on the airship that was being torn apart by a storm and Ash was fighting a thief that took his Pokemon Belt.The fight resulted in both of them falling off the airship.

Ash:Misty!!!

Ash held onto his belt tightly but didn't know that the metal buckle of his belt would attract electricity.Lightning struck the belt and electrocuted Ash.G/S? saw it as they both fell but some super natural power was involved, the electricity was flowing around Ash and didn't harm him.Ash was unconscious but he appeared to be fine physically.They plummeted to earth at great speed, it was highly unlikely they'd live from the impact.Another supernatural act was performed and Ash became awake but he had emotionless eyes.He spread out his arms and electricity flowed around him and formed into a strange figure, it almost looked like wings.

G/S?:They look like . . . Zapdos wings.

Moments away from crashing to the ground the energy turned into a pure shape and really became wings.Ash's descend slowed down make it soft to land.G/S? crashed on Ash's back which knocked the energy out of Ash but they both landed safely.G/S? looked around and saw that they were near the outside of PKMN Society.He wasn't harmed at all from his fall and quickly dashed out of the scene.The PKMN Society police saw the laying Ash on the floor and quickly called for an ambulance.Ash got into the PKMN Society and was treated from his wounds.G/S? was curious at just what happened and was determined to find out.

Ash's surroundings changed once again and he was confronted with Ultima.

Ultima:That is what happened.Now for your memories.

The surrounding changed once again to a bedroom in a cozy house out in the country.Ash was a young boy reading himself his pokemon journey.Scene after scene occurred how Ash was introduced to his first pokemon, tried to capture one, and later being chased by a horde of angry spearows.Ash fell off a waterfall and nearly drowned in the river when he was fished out by . . . Misty.

Misty:Aw its just a dumb kid!

Ash:Sorry I . . .

Ash stared at her for a moment and he realized who it was.It was Misty from the playground from long ago.The girl he made a promise with about going together to a place where dreams come true, fall in love, and get married.

Misty:What?

Ash realized there was no time to waste, his Pikachu was very badly hurt, he had to make it to the nearest pokemon center.He quickly took Misty's bike and rode off with it.

Ash:I'll give it back don't worry!!

He knew he would, he'd meet her again and they'd remember their promise together and be together to go there.The spearows got closer to him, then he took a horrible spill and flew off the bike.Pikachu was in a near death state but Ash wouldn't give up.Rain started to pour and lightning started to spark through the sky.He wouldn't give up, things were bad but he'd face it head on.If it was death that was coming for him in the image of the spearows before him then let it come, he was prepared but he wasn't going to let anything happen to Pikachu.Ash whispered to himself a quiet good bye to Misty, "I wish could keep that promise to you, it'll be the last thing on my mind before . . ."

Ash:Come and get me!!

The spearows all got into formation and charged right at Ash.He felt his Pikachu jump on his shoulder and jump right towards the spearows.He knew what was happening, if Pikachu used whatever strength it had left, it'd die.There was almost no chance of survival.Ahs prayed within that instant for a miracle, then something within him surged out.Electricity flowed out of him, shielded his Pikachu and shot out the spearows.Lightning attracted lightning and the sky raged an electric storm that scared the horde of spearows away.His Pikachu didn't realize that it didn't use any of its remaining strength, it had too little and had to save whatever he had left to survive.

When they both woke up they saw a wonderful rainbow and a mysterious bird flying away.Ash thought at just what happened, he couldn't remember clearly, he only remembered his bad run in with the spearows but everything else was blurred out.He couldn't recollect his remaining thoughts what happened at the deciding moment, he also couldn't remember very well at how he managed to get as far as he did.He saw a blurry image of a girl, fishing near the river, he thought he knew her but he couldn't come up with the name.Maybe it was just a déjà vu feeling but what was important now was getting to the pokemon center right away.

Memories flashed in front of Ash's eyes.It felt like he was reliving the moments but the memories were going very fast.He saw only images and his mind recollected the missing memory and restored it plus giving him a pure awareness of what he felt like during that memory.

Ash:I remember . . . that's when . . .

*****

Gary swallowed a lump in his throat and panted out his exhaustion.This stranger was very skilled, maybe stronger than Gary.They were battling in the office of the City Master with lethal usage of Pokemon.Gary was amazed that the person he's fighting has pokemon that would actually take a life of a person; it was the very first time he saw of it.Gary knew he had to win otherwise the thief might disrupt some supernatural event happening at that moment.G/S? ran towards Gary and grabbed a pokeball from his belt, he tossed it to the ground and called out Hitmontop.Gary had no time to evade the attack himself so reached for his pokeballs and tossed out Nidoqueen.Nidoqueen got hurt by a blazing attack by Hitmontop so Gary had to recall it quickly.

G/S?:Your not any good at this are you?If you leave now I'll forget all about this.

Gary:I can't just let you have what doesn't belong to you.

G/S?:Maybe but see if you really can stop me.This is the end!

G/S? tossed a pokeball behind him and out came Victrebell.

G/S?:Vinewhip, tie him up, then do stunspore so he's paralyzed for awhile.

Gary:Your not gonna get me that easily!!

Gary rushed towards G/S? but the Victrebell was in his way.

*****

Ash's memories flowed through his mind as he continued to relive moments.Currently Ash was in his mid-early teen years kneeling on a rail watching the sunset.The ocean sparkled like a diamond when it reflected the sun it was marvelous.As Ash watched the view, Misty walked over and joined him.

Misty:How long are you gonna stand there and watch the sunset?

Ash smiled but continued to gaze as the sun went down.

Ash:When there is no more sun left.

Misty:Then you'll probably wait around for the moon right?

Ash:Am I that predictable?

Misty turned her back towards the sun and leaned against the rail.

Misty:Yup.Soooooooo . . . how long are we gonna stay here?

Ash didn't say a word, Misty knew the answer, until the sun went down and the beautiful night sky decorated the heavens.A few minutes had past and the sun was down, the starts became visible, and the sky became dark blue.

Ash:That was beautiful.

Misty:You're so corny sometimes.

Ash:Haa haa haa, what happened to the days when you were saying how this was sooooo romantic and how that was soooo romantic?

Misty smiled and giggled a bit.She clung onto Ash's arms and laid her head on him.

Misty:Its all right here.

Ash smiled and reached into his pocket.He pulled out a small case to give to Misty.Inside the case was a big surprise for Misty, it was a shinning gem made into a necklace.

Ash:Remember that one time we were all adventuring through that cave filled with ghost types?I did some digging and found this.I had the jeweler in this city make it into a jewel.So, ya like it?

Misty didn't have to say a thing, she loved it and expressed it with a warm hug.Tonight, she's going to give an extra special treat for Ash.

*****

Further down memory lane, Ash and Gary were in an nearly empty gym at night.Ash was soaking wet from a sparing match with Gary, Misty was busy giving Ash a massage while Gary continued to work out.

Ash:Ya got a mean right hook, almost took me out a few times.

Gary:Gotta stay strong to survive out there.It's not all peaceful and forgiving, ya gotta learn to defend yourself.

Ash:I kinda wish for a peaceful, no fighting community.That's the place where I wanna be.

Gary stopped and wiped the sweat of himself.

Gary:What about the adventures?

Ash:Hmmmm. . . I see your point.

Misty stopped massaging and sat down next to Ash.She picked up a towel and wrapped it around her neck.

Misty:I'm gonna go run on the treadmill for awhile okay.

Before leaving Ash gave Misty a light tap somewhere where he was only allowed.Misty retaliated with a quick whip with her towel.

Gary:Looks to me like "romeo"has gotten soft because of a girl.

Ash chuckled and stuck his fist out.

Ash:That's not what your swelled up face says.

*****

Ash laid in bed thinking to himself as Misty snuggled up close to him.He felt her soft smooth skin against his own, it felt so good it put him at ease.He could fell her soft movements teasing him a bit, trying to get him aroused again.

Ash:Aren't we frisky tonight.

Misty:Always.

Ash placed an arm around Misty and pulled himself closer to her to give her a kiss.Things go hot for the two once again and Ash laid on top of her lightly kissing her lips, smiling and giggling the whole way.

Ash:You think it'll always be like this.

Misty:Always.

Ash:Yeah, always.Hmmm, hey isn't "Always" a brand of . . .

The romantic moment was broken with a stupid question and a slap to the face with a pillow.Ash laughed but remained the way he is.Misty was getting ready for another exciting love session but Ash wanted to savor the moment of just being together and slightly talking, before getting to the intense stuff.

Ash:You never get bored of his do you?

Misty:Never.

Ash:From always to never, aren't you clever with words.When do you think we'll settle down and enjoy the easy life?

Misty:When there's nothing left to do I guess.But when the time comes, we'll have to teach a couple of young Ash's and small Misty's how to live like their parents do.

Ash:Haa haa haa, thinking about that already?Well, that'd be nice.I wonder if the world is ready for more carrot head girls running around and losing bikes.

Ash readied to get hit by a pillow but it didn't happen, instead Misty did something that would really shut Ash up, the fun way.

*****

Gary continued to fight G/S? in the main office but he was losing his strength.G/S? played dirty to keep Gary off him but Gary continued to prevent G/S? from getting the sword.Gary was hit by almost everything that wasn't nailed to the floor, he was cut, bruised, and bleeding.He tackled down G/S? and pinned him against the wall.There was a hard blow to Gary's mid section then a pounding on his back.G/S? stepped over Gary and proceeded to get the sword.Gary could barely move, the pain was preventing him from getting up and stopping G/S? everything appeared to be lost.

Gary:I can't stop him . . .

G/S? reached up and grabbed the sword by its handle, in mid air he took it and claimed it.

G/S?:I got it!Now, I have some of the potential energy of several prodigies!

Gary cursed himself, closed his eyes and awaited death to claim him.He felt a hand on his shoulder and thought it was the grim reaper calling for him, no it wasn't, it was too warm and felt like . . . he opened his eyes and Ash was standing next to him.The chains were unlocked, Misty and Lina were waking up as well.The City Master and Kurai was also getting up.

G/S?:I thought everyone here was dead?Doesn't matter, guess I can test this out on everyone first.

Ash:That' doesn't belong to you.

G/S?:Who are you to tell me what belongs to me and what doesn't?

Ash:Well . . . I am Ash Ketchum.

In the next chapter:Confrontation between G/S and the four prodigies.Kurai fights hard for his father's sake, Ash realizes who he is, Misty is aware of her own potential, and Lina's questions of her own strength finally answered.The fight goes on in the heart of the perfect academic utopia city, PKMN Society.The DREAMER is at stake.

Author's Note:Hey yo everyone, everyone doing good?Well I hope so.Say I've gotten some fanart and I'm glad that people are really submitting them in.You guys are the best.For those of you who doesn't know what I'm talking about, here's the contest prizes.For the fanart that I pick is the best out of all the ones I get, I will award the winner a free copy of Pokemon 3: The Movie, Japanese Speech, ENGLISH SUBTITLES!Yup, its kinda rare to get any pokemon is subtitles plus the 3rd movie rocks!If all goes well with the fanarts then I'm thinking of adding a bonus.How's about the Japanese version of Pikachu's Winter Vacation!If your entering, please submit all fanarts to my email address: [mcwizardx@hawaii.rr.com][1].

Some of the fanarts that I like are sweet romantic ones with Ash and Misty but that's just one of them.You may also draw a scene from the fic, that I would really appreciate.But anyway, draw anything you wish and send in your art.At the end I'll post up all the art I get onto a page and publish it onto the net, the winner would naturally be at the high point.Oh I think I've talked enough, well hope to receive some nice art.Those who already submitted, you can keep submitting, the more you send the higher your chances.Well see ya.

PS:I know there were times where you got a DEAD LINK when trying to click on links to pics that I've drawn but I hope these ones work: (might wanna copy paste them right into the url box)

http://www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/dreamer.jpg

http://www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/pkmnashcolor.jpg

   [1]: mailto:mcwizardx@hawaii.rr.com



	14. I am Ash Ketchum

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 14:"I am Ash Ketchum"

Ash:Well . . . I am Ash Ketchum.

Gary felt a bit startled that Ash said his full name.After the surprise subsided he felt a familiar aura around Ash, it was the same one he knew since they were children.Gary didn't have to ask he knew Ash was complete.With all his memories back, including ones he forgot along ago, Ash is much stronger and is also aware of his own potential.

G/S?:I remember who you are!I thought I lost my life when we both fell off that airship.I'm going to make you pay for that!

Ash stepped forward and crossed his arms together giving his opponent a serious stare down.

Ash:Revenge this or avenge that, you're as corny as a comic book baddie!But if you want to settle something then I'm your man.I've spent three years in an unknown state not knowing who I am or what purpose I have.Do you know how empty that feeling is!But I'm not going to hold it against you, what was done was done, it was only chance that I lost my memory because I couldn't control my own potential at that time.But now I can!

There was a moment where the two stared down at each other giving emotionless expressions.

G/S?:I know all about it.I know about the City Master's relic and its own capabilities.I know what you are and who is everyone else.And I know what this is capable of doing!Do you know who I am!

Ash:You are nobody; you will only be referred to as a G/S!

G/S swung the Osmosis Sword to launch a lightning attack.Ash was shocked for a moment but then banished the stream of electricity with his own.

Ash:I get more bolts flow through me when my own pokemon do it.

G/S:I just wanted you to shut up.

Kurai checked his father, he was doing okay but a bit weak.Kurai laid him against the wall and made sure he was safe.

Kurai:Dad.Are you okay?

Reed:Dad. . . you haven't called me that in a long time.Kurai . . . what happened?

Kurai wanted to explain everything but he knew his father wouldn't believe it and even if he did it would be best if he just didn't know.

Kurai:That person over there attacked the main office is after the Osmosis Sword.He has it and knows how to use it, but some of your students are helping.

Reed looked and saw Ash facing off against the mysterious thief.

Reed:Students of the PKMN Society?The students are always so good.I wish the entire world would be like them.

Kurai:Sit tight Dad, I'll make sure everything is alright.

Kurai stood up and walked over to Ash.He nodded to Ash signaling that he was going to fight side by side with him.G/S gained knowledge by just holding the sword, he knew how to use it, its power and uses, also its main purpose.

G/S:If I suck up potential energy for this I can turn it back into the DREAMER and see Ultima.I will capture all the pokemon in the world!!

Ash's face became angered, G/S's strong emotions could have triggered the sword to react to him and give him a changed fate.His desire to have all the pokemon of the world and he might accomplish it all because of the side effects of the Osmosis Sword.Ash knew the sword didn't grant wishes but it just gave extra motivation to fulfill certain goals.Ash knows all too well what motivation can do to someone and their undying will to accomplish what they want, he too have that same feeling as well as Gary.

Ash:Its not as much as changed fate or altered fate but more of an altered mentality to reach a goal in life.G/S, your not gonna have it your way!

G/S:All talk!I'll turn this thing into the DREAMER by sucking you and the others dry!

G/S rushed right at Ash trying to stab him with the Osmosis but Ash dodged, however it wasn't enough and the Osmosis started to drain Ash's potential from a short distance.Kurai pushed off G/S to the other side of the room and checked on Ash.

Ash:I'm still pretty drained from the previous time.I'm not at 100 percent.

Kurai:I'll take care of this.

Kurai squared off against G/S and began fighting him.At first Kurai got the advantage by using his darkness potential but the longer G/S held the Osmosis the more he knew about it.Kurai stepped up and disappeared before G/S, then just as Kurai was going to reappear and attack, he was caught and kicked down.

G/S:Faint attack, clever but I saw it!

Kurai's potential started to get drained but yet again the process was interrupted when Misty and Lina stepped up.

G/S:Ladies, do you wish to get involved and be drained as well?

Misty:This is the first time I knew I had this but I'm going to give it all I got.

Lina:Me too!

Misty and Lina mobbed G/S trying to knock the Osmosis off his hand.It was a team effort and proved very effective.Kurai got up from the floor and joined in the attack.Ash stood up and readied to help out but then Reed stopped him.

Reed:Wait, there's a connection with potential energies and pokemon attack.If you could only find electric types.

Ash:Is there a transfer system around here?

Reed pointed to a computer near the corner of the office.Ash ran towards it and turned it on.The fight with G/S turned for the worst when Lina was knocked down hard by blazing fire attack down by the sword.It felt like hours to have the entire computer load but once it was loaded Ash quickly accessed his personal file.He typed as fast as he could and navigated from window to window looking for the right command.Misty felt weak from the heavy discharge from all the water attacks she tried to perform.Ash wanted things to hurry faster on the computer.He finally got to the window he was looking for, he quickly typed in his password and had access to his personal Pokemon Storage Matrix.Kurai was leading the attack and continuously tried to knock the Osmosis out of G/S's had.Just as he had his hands on it, he suffered from two gut punches and a near slash to his arm.Ash accessed the storage matrix and pulled out all his electric type pokemon.The transfer would take awhile, a waiting time Ash didn't have.

*****

Prof. Oak did an inventory check of all the pokeballs in his lab when suddenly an old mechanism came to life.He looked over his shoulder and saw Ash's matrix started up and started to transfer pokemon.He dropped his clipboard and assumed that Ash was alive and needed his pokemon.

Prof. Oak:Ash . . . alive?

One of the pokeball's started to glow just as it was transported.Prof. Oak knew which one that was and was happy that it was being transported, it was a clear evidence that Ash was really alive.

Prof. Oak:I must know where he is!

Immediately Prof. Oak ran into his main computer and did a track down on the transferred pokemon.

*****

The download was complete, Ash took all the pokeballs and attached it to his belt.He turned around and saw Kurai fighting G/S one on one.Misty and Lina were barely sitting up, they had been injured a bit and probably even had some of their potential drained out of them.

Ash:Hang in there!

Lina concentrated deeply, with a wave of her hand several flying razor leafs appeared and aimed right at G/S.G/S deflected all of it and continued to fight Kurai.Misty summoned some water attacks and push G/S into the wall but the water didn't even get him wet.G/S saw an opening of Kurai's attack and elbowed him in his gut.With a swift kick Kurai fell to the ground not too far from Lina and Misty.He pointed at the three and started to slowly drain them.Ash ran up and kicked the sword up so it disrupted the draining.

Kurai:Ugg be careful, he's a strong one.

Ash:Only strong because he has that!I faced him before, he's nothing.

Ash jumped away from an incoming ground fire attack, G/S overheard Ash talking about him.

Ash:It is strange how someone like you would turn out to be who you are.I guess there's a few bad eggs in the pack.

G/S:And what's that suppose to mean?

Ash:G/S stands for Gold and Silver.That class level is for expert Johto league people, some of the strongest and most skilled people ever.That is why they are given the nickname G/S.Gold and Silver colors represent a high value but its disgraceful to see someone like you, who's a G/S, behave the way you do.But I suppose there's nothing said about G/S class having a good mind, heart, and soul.

Ash reached for his pokeballs and threw down all down.Around him he was surrounded with electric type pokemon, they were all different and were ready to follow Ash.One special pokemon jumped from where it stood and right onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash:Miss me . . . Pikachu?

Pikachu was happy to see Ash again.It didn't suffer much when Ash was away, only being stuck in its pokeball and being "asleep" the whole time.Misty and Gary watched over, Ash didn't know that Pikachu hasn't experience the long years awaiting for Ash's return.

*****

Misty rushed into Prof. Oak's lab holding Pikachu in her arms.Pikachu was weak and unconscious also very pale looking.

Misty:Prof. Oak, something's wrong with Pikachu!

Prof. Oak looked over Pikachu and sighed with great sadness.

Prof. Oak:Its in depression.I'm afraid that if this continues he won't live for much longer.

Misty:That's terrible!Ash would be devastated if Pikachu died!Please there must be a way!

Prof. Oak:. . . there is a way but it's risky.Ash . . . do you still think he's still alive.

Misty:Yes!He won't die!I know somewhere he's still alive!

Prof. Oak wished he were more optimistic about the incident.Pikachu laid on the medical table nearly lifeless.Prof. Oak placed on special glove reading to treat Pikachu.The plan was to inject a special type of drug that will ease Pikachu's depression by making it dream of pleasant things.After the anxiety stress is reduced it can be placed into a Pokeball then held into the "sleep chamber" where it original slept for many years before Ash received him.

Gary was present in the room when Pikachu was placed into the sleep chamber.He knew Ash's Pikachu very well.He viewed it as like Ash's own brother pokemon.When they did battle, it was the one that fought the hardest out of everyone.It was a real strong pokemon with a lot of heart towards its trainer.Gary knew it'd be a waste if Ash never returned to it.He was now further motivated to find Ash, to bring him back to his friends, his pokemon, and to continue their rivalry.

*****

Electricity sparked around Ash and his pokemon.Energies emerged from both Ash and his pokemon, turning into a bright glowing yellow.Energies mixed and fused together to give Ash the strength he needs to be stronger in his potential.Everyone was blinded momentarily till the electrical discharge lowered to a spark.Everyone saw bolts coursing through Ash's body and around it, he was now fully charged and ready to fight.

Ash:Everyone (pokemon) I appreciate the help and you've given me more than your strength and energies, you've given me your full on support to accomplish what I need to do.Right now I want everyone to stay clear, not that I don't need you, but I just don't want everyone to get hurt.Pikachu, please watch over everyone else.

Pikachu hopped off Ash and walked over to the slumped over Gary, Misty, Lina, Kurai, and Reed.Ash stepped forward to confront G/S but was stopped by Gary just to hand Ash something.It was his cap.Ash placed it on and continued to confront G/S.

G/S:And who think who's corny here?Anyway time to crush you!

Ash ran towards G/S.They met at the center of the room and began to fight.Ash dodged the sword slashes and countered to weaken G/S's hand.G/S tried varies elemental attacks to get after Ash but it was difficult to hit him.A fire attack was a clear miss, pounding the ground for an earth shattering earthquake was futile when Ash was in the air, and a beam attack here and there were all misses.G/S slashes forward with a fire tip attack but Ash maneuvered to the side of G/S and continued to attack his hand that held the sword.G/S pushed off and jumped back.He readied a full straight elemental barrage slash attack.With a quick sprint, G/S ran towards Ash at incredible speed.Ash was a bit overwhelmed at the incoming and there was very little room to dodge it.At the last moment Ash knew there was only one place to dodge and that was down.Ash fell to his side, he felt the blade just swing past his face, he placed one of his legs in front of G/S's front foot area and then the other behind the heel.It was a drop toe hold maneuver and G/S fell down.Quickly Ash moved to pry the sword out of G/S's hand.It was almost like an arm bar technique but he added some of his electrical charge to help weaken the hand.The sword was nearly out of G/S's hand when he got into a rage.Immediately a surge of energy exploded out of G/S, sending Ash flying back into the wall.G/S looked at Ash with great hatred.He slammed the sword to the ground and all types of different elements unleashed around him.Ash covered himself but was struck hard with whatever was coming his way.When the energies subsided, Ash felt injured and weakened by the great surge.He looked at G/S who was slouching on the sword, the burst drained him of strength and now he had to catch his breath.Ash walked towards him, G/S looked up and picked up the sword from the ground.

G/S:Gwaaa what does it take to get you!!

G/S raised the sword high up to slash right at Ash but something strange happened.The sword started to glow a bit but then floated away from G/S's hands.It spun around for a bit then broke into two halves, one identical from the other.The two floated there for a moment but then one flew right at Ash.Ash barely dodged in time, the sword landed and stuck itself into the ground not too far behind him.

Ash:Half a sword?Am I granted this much?

Something felt eerie at just what happened, it almost seemed like the powers controlling the supernatural elements of the Osmosis Sword wanted them to duel.It gave each person half a sword to duel with, the winner would probably end up with the full thing.Ash knew that if he lost then the full strength of the sword would go to G/S and every minute he possessed he grew smarter on how to use the sword to its full power.Just a moment ago he managed to do a multi-elemental attack, how long more till he realizes its true strength?

Ash:Its been decided!It will be a duel!

In the next chapter:The duel is on.With sword divided into two both Ash and G/S are at level playing field.Everyone maybe down but they aren't out, they realize something about Ash as he squares of against G/S.The duel will settle it!

Author's Note:Hi everyone!Well I've been having fun watching one of my favorite anime, Initial D.Has anyone saw Final Fantasy yet?I really recommend seeing it.Don't be mistaken cause its not like the game, its far more than a game could ever be.Ya just gotta love it!Its so cool.Ahem anyway, the fanart contest is going well.I've gotten some entries which made me glad that people would actually enter this thing.Well it may not be much but all those of you who sent in their art, I'm so grateful and happy that you did.Once again for those who missed the previous author's note, I'm having a contest of fanart, the winner will get a free copy of Pokemon the 3rd movie in Japanese with ENGLISH SUBTITLES.Those who enter will have their fanart posted on a website that I'll personally make and the winner will ofcourse be the hall of fame of that page.The fanart doesn't have to do with anything about this fic but it sure helps a lot for me judging.As everyone sends in their art, I get inspired to draw too, so I'll release my other fanart for this fic when I'm done with them.Anyway thanks for everyone's support!I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	15. Duels End

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 15:Duels End

Ash:Half a sword?Am I granted this much?

Something felt eerie at just what happened, it almost seemed like the powers controlling the supernatural elements of the Osmosis Sword wanted them to duel.It gave each person half a sword to duel with, the winner would probably end up with the full thing.Ash knew that if he lost then the full strength of the sword would go to G/S and every minute he possessed he grew smarter on how to use the sword to its full power.Just a moment ago he managed to do a multi-elemental attack, how long more till he realizes its true strength?

Ash:Its been decided!It will be a duel!

G/S picked up his half the sword and lunged right at Ash.Ash raised his sword ready to block the attack but as G/S got closer he disappeared right before Ash.It was puzzling for a split, then Ash sensed his presents near him.A quick hop backward and Ash managed to escape a fatal blow to his head.It was a faint attack, the darkness element was give to G/S.Ash wondered what else elements he possessed while he was holding the sword.G/S rushed right at Ash again, Ash readied just about for anything; just as G/S collided swords with him a piece of broken wood flew to the side of Ash.It was controlled by psychic power, probably the confusion attack.A quick judgment by Ash lead him to score a quick blow to G/S; a electrical punch right to the chest area.G/S sparked a bit but continued coming right for Ash, the sword changed a bit and turned green.It was growing longer like a plant and sprout thrones and a bud.

G/S:Eat this!

With a swing the bud opened up and stun spore flew towards Ash.With quick thinking and a little luck Ash swung his sword forward to summon a gust of wind to blow the stun spore away.Ash possessed some flying element but didn't have the knowledge to levitate yet.Ash got on the offensive and performed a flame move emitting from the sword and to Kurai's planet sword.It all melted away, dissolving back into its original form.G/S felt frustrated so he tried a new method of attack.Quickly running to the side of Ash he unleashed a massive earthquake attack by touching the tip of his blade to the ground.Ash lost his footing for a moment and G/S saw the opening.Quickly he pushed forth energy that resembled huge rocks and they started to head for Ash.Instinctively Ash knew it was a rock slide thus meaning it can be canceled out with water.While still on the ground Ash swung the sword to have water type energies to cancel the attack out, but this was all going to Kurai's plan.With a quick motion he switched over to ice energy and froze the water Ash was sending.The ice beam hit Ash against the wall and started to freeze him into an ice block.Quickly before he was completely frozen Ash made use of fire and melted away the ice.The ice attacks still seamed too strong, stronger than fire.All the ice turned into water but this gave a great flow to G/S.G/S unleashed another huge ice beam attack and Ash stopped it with fire, as he was canceling it out, with his own potential he shot out electrical energies into the water.G/S was electrocuted again and it started to hurt him.He kneeled down for a moment on one leg but got back up in a rage.The sword got longer, severally dangerously long but it didn't change shape or look.Nearly fifteen feet away Ash was avoiding being cut up by its blade.There was no special sword capabilities that allowed it to grow longer but maybe it was an elemental doing it.The only possible element would be steel.Ash threw out another electrical shock energies but the shape of the sword grows shorter quickly and turned brown.The electrical energies didn't affect G/S; the sword was turned into a rock type.Immediately Ash tried to unleash water but the shape changed again for Kurai's sword, now green as in plant type.The water had no effect on the plant element, G/S saw Ash's confusion from all the changes and with a quick swing an attack was launched.The incoming attack appeared blue but burning like fire.With little time Ash tried to cancel it out with a fire attack but he still go hurt from the attack.Ash feared that Dragon type was one of the elements G/S possessed.

Ash:Dragon . . I need ice but he already has ice . . . now what do I do . . .

Misty:Ash!Watch out!

Ash saw a full dragon rage attack headed right at him, the only thing he could do was hold his arms up and try to take to blow as well as he could.Part of his clothes were singed from the attack andhe felt bruises and cuts all over him.He thought about all the possible weaknesses that Dragon types could have but the only real effective weakness is ice and that was something he didn't have.He only knew he had fire, water, electricity, and a few others he has yet to realize.It all didn't matter, dragon types are superior types compared to anything else.

G/S:Too bad . . . its been a wonderful show but it's the end . . .

Ash closed his eyes for a moment, he felt the heat coming right at him, sweat dripped down his cheek, and there was a slight tingling sensation within him, the electrical element that he commanded was starting to build up.Then just as the dragon rage was nearing Ash, he knew the answer.He immediately shot out water, he knew it wouldn't hold the dragon rage too long but with the other hand he shot out electricity into the water.He hoped it would work because he was feeling extremely tired and couldn't take too much more from the battle.A brief moment Ash waited, hoping what he wanted would.His knees started to shake and give in, he could barely keep his eyes open, and the weight of his arms has doubled when holding a long attack like he was doing.He waited for it to happen, hopefully it would . . .

G/S:That's noting compared to this!

The dragon rage pushed further right towards Ash.It was getting harder to keep the attack back and it inched closer every second.Ash closed his eyes, just in time when a split second there was a big flash.There was also a loud explosion, near deafening.Everyone shielded their eyes for the moment but when things dimmed a bit they all saw G/S laying on the ground out cold and Ash sitting down trying to catch his breath.

Misty:Ash!!

Misty pushed all the energy she had into getting up and walking towards Ash.She collapsed not too far but Ash caught her.

Misty:Your alright!And you beat him!

Ash:Yeah.I was hoping for an explosion.

Misty:Explosion?

Ash:Remember back when that Collector guy captured the legendary birds and we helped free them.Fire, water, and electricity mixed together forms a big explosion.Dragon Rage is almost like fire and I was shooting electricity and water, so I figured, maybe an explosion would knock him down.

Misty:But what if you got hurt too?

Ash:That was a risk I had to take.Besides, it wasn't much anyway.

Misty leaned on Ash as they slowly walked together towards the fallen G/S.

Ash:It was a shame, he's probably one of the best in his circuit yet he has degrade and do this.Well I better to liberate him of the sword so . . .

Immediately G/S saw a big opening that will be fatal for Ash.G/S jumped up from where he laying down, swung his sword up, and ready to skewer Ash right through.Ash pushed Misty off so she wouldn't get hit, but that took him a split second he didn't have.The sword was coming right for him and he didn't have enough time to bring his own sword to block. . . Ash saw G/S's eyes gleefully laughing with madness, was it the last thing he saw?

Ash closed his eyes awaiting death but it never came.He heard a loud clang sound realizing it was not his sword dropping to the ground.He opened his eyes and saw G/S knocked down again, this time the sword was out of his hand.Ash turned to his side and saw Gary slouching where he sat holding a pokeball in his hand and right next to was his Kingler.

Gary:Hyperbeam . . .

Ash smiled and gave a thumbs up to Gary.Gary returned the gesture, feeling very tired and worn out, wanted to close his eyes and sleep a bit.

Ash:Pokemon do act on their own accord . . . maybe the Kingler knew what Gary wanted it to do and did it before Gary had a chance to say . . . anyway . . .

Ash used his sword as a walking cane, walked over to G/S, picked up the fallen sword and held it.

Ash:Relic Sword from long ago . . . I guess this is what you call something that Dreams Are Made Of.

*****

Ash quietly sat on his keyboard of his apartment typing out his assignment for the week.He was nearly done, just working on the last few paragraphs.Misty walked over with a tray of home baked cookies and some chocolate milk.

Misty:Ash, why not take a break for now?You've been on that thing since this morning!Your going to need real glasses at the rate your going.

Ash stretched a bit, turned his chair around, and faced Misty.He smiled, took off his glasses, and picked up his mug.He sipped his chocolate milk then placed it back on the tray.

Ash:I'm just so behind in my schedule.This entire week was nothing but heck, heck, and more heck.

Misty placed the platter on the table and sat down not too far from Ash.She smiled and started to eat her share.Ash looked at his glasses, rubbed them a bit, then placed them on the keyboard.He rolled his chair towards Misty and placed his head at the back of her neck.

Ash:Are you sure you want to stay here?We could go adventuring again like before.

Misty held Ash's hand behind her then gave her reply.

Misty:The promise we made long ago, well I kinda wanna keep it.

Ash:Asyou wish . . . my lil mermaid.

Misty giggled; it was Ash's pet name for her when they were in their early teenage years.There was a knock on the door, Ash rose to answer it and to his surprise his mother and aunt Sara was there to greet him.

Ash:M . . Mom . . .A . . . Aunty Sara . . . what are you . . . two doing here?

In the next chapter:Ash explains the previous events to his mom and his aunty.Lina and Gary appears to join in the conversation.After talking about what happened for the past three years, Ash talks about his future and what he plans on doing.

Author's Note:Hey everyone!So how are things?Well things have been really busy at my end, barely had any chance to write, sorry for the delay.Anyway, those who've submitted your fanart work, well its almost time to pick the winner!If ya got anymore fanart ya wanna send it before times up, go ahead!For those who's reading this for the first time, look the previous chapters author's note for information regarding the fanart contest.

During my free time on the artside, I've made some fan art of PKMN Society I.Ds.If anyone of you wish to have a PKMN Society I.D then lemme know.Here are the three I.Ds made so far (copy paste url)

http://www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/IDst.jpg

This one here is for student class

http://www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/IDsr.jpg

This one is for the Senior class (which means higher class students)

http://www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/IDadv.jpg

And lastly this is for Advance Class, those students who are pretty much operators

Well those are the three templates of each class.Now if you are requesting to have your ID made here's the instructions what you need to send me:

Name – Can be any name you want to go by

Age – Any age but if ya want to be mysterious put ??

Height – be as tall or short as you want

Hair – Think anime, go for any color

Eyes – Whatever color you want

Position-Make one up, remember to try and match the position with the class your in

Initials-I will need two or three initials you wish to have on the ID

Picture – its up to you if you want to send in your picture of yourself but if not send whatevers (any pictures sent WILL NOT BE SHARED with anyone else for privacy reasons)

So that's pretty much it.Though the ID maybe large right now, let me know if you plan on printing it and making it into a real ID then I'll make the size changes.As a bonus to this ID thing I'll give out a free copy of Pokemon the 3rd movie (same prize as fanart contest) to someone who looks like a character in Pokemon such as Ash, Misty, so on.Call it a cosplay mini contest ^_^.

Anyway hope to hear from everyone.


	16. The Week's Story

Dreamer

Dreamer

Chapter 16:The week's story

After a hug and a greeting from his mother and aunty, everyone sat in the living room, Ash's mom was especially surprised at the apartment Ash had managed to live in for the past three years.

Delia:Amazing Ash.You've got such a nice apartment here.I never knew you'd be able to take care of yourself like this.

Ash was a bit embarrassed, his mom still thinks of him as a child but he guessed all mothers are like that.

Ash:So mom . . . um well . . . I don't know where to begin.

Delia placed her drink and looked right at Ash, she seemed slightly serious which frightened Ash a bit.

Delia:So why haven't you called your poor mom this entire time you were gone?

Ash was ready to fall down and hit the ground.He's been through a lot but things are getting way silly again.

Ash:Mom!I was missing for three years!In fact I had amnesia for three years so I couldn't have called.

Delia:What about when you recovered?Ya should've called then.

Ash felt weak legged from all this silliness hitting him.Misty giggled a bit while Ash managed to get to a seat.

Ash:I only recovered a week ago.

Delia:You could've called anytime during the week.

Ash felt like a sharp needle pierce right through his brain, it was just so awkward having his mother around and especially where he was.

Ash:I'm sorry mom.

Delia gave a little hmph after sipping her drink a bit.

Delia:Sons.They never call their mothers.When they grow up and get with girls they forget all about their mothers.I should've had a daughter instead.

Ash hung his head low for awhile just trying to get over what his mom just said.Misty patted Ash on the back but resumed with minor chit-chat with the two other women.

Delia:. . . so you only recently found Ash as well.Well that's wonderful.I think Ash needs a good reliable girl to keep him company no matter where he goes.

Misty:Um . . .yeah.So how did you know Ash was here?

Delia:It all started a week ago when . . .

*****

Delia walked into her kitchen to answer the ringing phone.She straightened her hair a bit then answered.It was Prof. Oak and he seemed frantic and excited.

Prof. Oak:Delia!I know Ash is alive!He's recalling some of his pokemon right now, I'm gonna see if I can trace where it's going.

Delia rushed over to Prof. Oak for further news.At last her prayers had been answered, Ash was alive and found.She never gave up hope that Ash was alright, her faith in her son was as bright as the sun.

Prof. Oak:Ah so that's where you are!

Delia:Where is he?

Prof. Oak:In PKMN Society!

The name struck a forgotten memory in Delia's mind.Wasn't there something that Ash had to do there when he grew up.Yeah she remembers it, he was suppose to go there just a year ago because of the promise she kept to Reed but seeing how Ash ended up there in the first place, could it all be planned?

Delia:I need to get to PKMN Society right away!

Prof. Oak:Getting there is no problem but getting in maybe . . . sadly not even I can just walk in there if I wanted to.

Delia:I wonder . . . I'll figure it out but I need to get there!

Prof. Oak:Well if you insist, I'll arrange an airship ride then.

Delia:I have a sister in law that lives there, maybe she can help get in.That is if she can contact the City Master.

Prof. Oak:Whatevers, as long as you can figure a way to get in.

Delia:Hopefully Reed will still remember.

*****

Delia:So that's how we got here.It was a good thing Reed still remembers us.And strangest thing is, he seems less . . . um worried about his condition.

Ash leaned back and smiled.He was feeling like he could brag for hours how everything turned out.

Ash:His condition is alright, I made sure of that.

Delia questioned Ash how and Ash explained.

*****

In the main office of Reed the City Master, everyone got enough strength back to stand.Once the city was up and running again, city medical team quickly arrived to take G/S to the hospital for treatment, once he regained his health he will undergo trial.Ash sat on a beat up table looking around at the office.It was a messed, the whole place was trashed good.Some of the computers still worked but everything else seemed wrecked.

Ash:I'm sorry about the office Mr. Reed.

Reed:That's okay.You did what you had to.Thanks for saving this relic.Its mystical usage is very dangerous and should be kept safe.

The Osmosis Sword, once the DREAMER, now full discharged and placed back in its case.Reed typed in a few things on his computer and a steel shield lock covered the case and stored it in a unbreakable area.

Kurai:Dad, aren't ya gonna research it anymore?Its been your life long dream to . . .

Reed:It still is but I have to do other things as well.First get this office fixed up, second, make sure this city hasn't experience too much of a lost while the systems were down, and the list goes on and on.It maybe a while till I actually go back to researching it, I'm afraid a good long while.Why is anything wrong?

Kurai smiled, his father is no longer the obsessed person he once was.

Kurai:Nothing wrong.

Misty walked over to Ash and sat next to him.She looked at him carefully; he looked back at her smiling.Other than his roughed up clothes and messed up hair, he really did look like the Ash she knew from long ago.

Ash:Is something on my face?

Misty:So . . . your finally back.

Ash:Yup!Not only that I fully remember everything, even the time when I didn't remember a thing.

Misty hugged Ash but carefully, she knew he was bruised up from his fight.It was such a relief, Ash, the real Ash is finally back.It was something to joyfully cry about, it was like a miracle has happened.Finally he came back, Ash.

Ash:Easy Mist, don't worry I'm here.

Misty:I'm just glad you are here!

Kurai approached Ash.He smirked but stuck out his hand.Ash smiled and shook Kurai's hand.

Ash:So . . . wanna play ball again?

Kurai chuckled; it was something from their child hood long ago.

Kurai:Whatevers.But, thanks for everything.

Lina then approached Ash helping Gary walk around.

Lina:Hey Ash, so everything did happen!Just like it was all planned from long ago, we all did what we were planned on doing.I just totally forgot about that since it happened so long ago.

Ash:It happens.So cousin, gonna stay here for awhile longer?Study more; maybe develop your prodigy skills?

Misty looked up at Lina and then back at Ash.She was a bit confused so she questioned,

Misty:Cousin?

Ash:Yeah, Lina's my cousin remember.

Misty:Oh yeah . . . hmmm yeah I remember.

It was a faint memory, everything happened so quickly it was so hard to absorb it all.But maybe soon enough Misty will have a clear memory about everything.

Gary who was leaning on Lina smiled at Ash realizing Ash's full memory is now restored.

Gary:Hey Ash.Don't think that you won up on me cause you beat that G/S guy.I'm gonna be way better than you'll ever be.

Ash: As if.I'll beat you down, just name the day and time!

Gary was glad that things were back to the way it was and even better than before.Ash was now of complete memory, even possessing memories of his early child hood that he forgot.Everything would turn out to be fine, but for now everyone would stay in PKMN Society till they had other plans.

*****

Sara:So that's what happened.Where's Lina right now?

Misty:Out with Gary.

Sara:I see.Well I was wondering what happened a week ago when there was a system error within the city and the power had gone off.I thought the city was going into a meltdown.

Ash:It was probably just the main office getting trashed up.

Sara:So what happened to that G/S guy?

Misty:The strangest thing is . . .  
  
*****

Kurai walked into the hospital ready to question G/S for his treacherous action that nearly took everyone's life.The main doctor of the hospital greeted Kurai and walked with him to the room.

Kurai:So what is his condition?

Doctor:Recovering, right now he should be conscious and abled.

Kurai:In that case I'll have a few words with him.

They reach the room.Just outside the door the doctor proceeded to unlock the special keycard lock on the door.Kurai heard strange sound coming from inside, sounds like glass breaking.

Kurai:Hey something's wrong!Doctor move aside!

Kurai gave the door a few kicks charged with his potential.The door eventually broke down and immediately Kurai ran in.He saw an empty bed broken and destroyed along with the medical instruments around it.The window of the room was broken and the heavy winds blew in.Kurai rushed to the window and looked around, G/S was no where to be found.

Kurai:Damnit!He can't fly so how did he manage to escape all the way up the 20th floor!Doctor call the city authorities, I want a sweep!

Later that day Lina and Misty had finished shopping and were heading back to the apartments.They were traveling through the park talking about Ash and Gary.

Lina:Gary's been nice while he's been staying at my place.Though I think at times he spends way too much time behind the computer.

Misty:Doing what, surfing the net?

Lina:Research I believe.A few days ago he spent a long amount of time trying to find out what happened to Ash and any info he can get about PKMN Society as well.Amazingly he did get the info, had to hack through but he did.

Misty:Hack?Such a naughty boy.

Lina:I KNOW!

Lina grinned and blushed.Misty stopped for a moment and gave a strange expression.She shuddered at the thought and proceeded to walk.

Misty:Man I'm tired, wish the boys were here to help us.

Lina:Yeah well Gary told me he had to see the City Master for him to be legally enrolled into PKMN Society.I hear Ash is helping him out.

Misty:He is.

Lina:Though it should've been done by now, I bet those two are probably out having a drink somewhere.

Misty:Yeah!If Ash comes home late and drunk no surprise for him tonight!

Lina:You mean . . .

Lina pointed at on of Misty's shopping bags.Misty smiled and nodded.They both laughed continuing to walk to the residential zone.Not too far past the park someone wearing some bandages rushed by.At first they didn't recognize who it was till they saw his face.

Misty:Hey its that G/S guy!

Lina:I thought he was suppose to be in the hospital or under going trial.

G/S:Huh?Well if it isn't the two prodigy girls from the main office.

G/S postponed his escape from PKMN Society till later, first he'll pay back what happened to him through Lina and Misty.

In the next chapter:Misty continues to tell the story of what happened the week after the bout fought in the main office.After telling what happened, everyone tells what they'll do next in their life.

Author's Note:Almost to the end!Hope you guys enjoyed this fic.Its been fun writing it.Soon it'll be done and maybe I'll go on with my next subject.But I was wondering, should I continue on with the same storyline or just create an entirely new setting?Well you guys let me know and I'll do whatevers.Oh and for the fanart contest, when the next chapter is published, that'll be where I announce the winner.


	17. Fullfilled

Dreamer

Dreamer

  
Chapter 17:Fulfilled

Misty:Hey its that G/S guy!

Lina:I thought he was supposed to be in the hospital or under going trial.

G/S:Huh?Well if it isn't the two prodigy girls from the main office.

G/S postponed his escape from PKMN Society till later, first he'll pay back what happened to him through Lina and Misty.

G/S didn't want to make his visit to famous place like PKMN Society all in vain, he wanted to at least take back something of value.Maybe after some physical threats he could get some answers from the girls.Killing two birds with one stone, it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

G/S:Where is the nearest bank?

Lina and Misty stood there giving G/S a dirty look.They didn't reply but just stood there looking back at him.

G/S:Do you want me to beat the answer out of you two?I swear I don't care of you're a lady or a guy, makes not difference.

Misty took a step forward and crossed her arms.

Misty:Really, I can't seem to tell what you are.

G/S got angry and walked towards Misty.He confronted her, threatening her with his expression.

G/S:What did you say?

Misty:Not only that, your deaf as well.

G/S raised his fist right at Misty and swung, he didn't hit anything.Misty sidestepped easily and continued to dodge any incoming punches.She lightly kicked him back but he didn't lose his balance.

Misty:Not so tough without the sword huh.I've fought guys twice as strong as you when I was younger.

G/S didn't care now, he was insulted and wanted sweet vengeance.He reached into his pocket and threw a small switch knife right at Misty.Misty was too close to realizing that she could be fatally wounded if it hit her.The knife was deflected off its course and to the ground next to Misty.Lina interfered by throwing sharp razor leaves.

Lina:You have to realize that you're a prodigy, make the best of it!

Misty:This is gonna take some getting use to but okay!

Misty concentrated, her potential needed to be developed but she can feel it.She shot out a heavy beam of water right at G/S.It wasn't good enough; G/S easily moved out of the way and approached Misty.With another knife in hand he was gonna slash at Misty but was knocked out of the way with a swift kick.Once a good distance Lina concentrated on a heavy attack.Misty gave G/S a close fight to keep him from getting near Lina.Once Lina was ready she gave a yell for Misty to get out of the way.Within a second Lina unleashed a solar beam right at G/S.It looked power but with a swing of an arm the beam was throw off its course and to elsewhere.G/S wasn't hit but felt tired from using up a heavy amount to deflect the beam, his backhand also hurt from doing so.It would be the wisest action to just leave and hope to find a place to steal from.

Lina:He deflected something like that?Is that even possible!

Before any further thought was taken about the solar beam being deflected Lina heard whistling behind her.It was the loud and alert type that normally police use.

*****

Kurai with a few of the city police ran to the scene.He recognized Lina and Misty, he immediately ran to them while the other police chased after the feeling G/S.

Kurai:Are you girls alright?

Lina:I'm okay.

Misty:Just a little shaken up.

Kurai:The police will be on G/S tail for awhile but if I know him he'd probably find a way to elude them.

Lina:Then why not follow up the pursuit?

Kurai:He would lose me too.I'll tell ya more in a minute.You two should head indoors before anything else happens.

Misty:Aww Shaddup, we're prodigies too remember.But if I hafta say anything, thank you for your concern.

Kurai sighed and walked away.

*****

Misty:So that pretty much what happened to that G/S guy.Never saw him after that.I'll get more refreshments.

Misty went into the kitchen and fixed up some minor snacks and drinks.Delia leaned back and looked at Misty for one moment then at Ash at another.

Delia:So Ash . . .

Delia placed her cup down and leaned forward glaring at Ash.Ash felt somewhat nervous, maybe the motherly over protective attitude is erupting in her and she wants to know why Ash is risking his life to. . .

Delia:Am I expecting a grand child soon.

Ash spat out in a like mist form.He choked a bit and quickly wiped himself with some napkins.

Ash:Excuse me . . . what was that?

Delia:Ya know.I see your pretty close to Misty so am I expecting to be a grandmother soon?

Ash coughed a few times and tried to clear his throat, he wasn't entirely sure if his mom was joking or serious about the matter.

Ash:I'm sorry mom but um, not yet.

Delia:I see.Well I remember you telling me something about this long time ago while we were all staying in the estate.

Ash:Which was . . .

*****

The morning after every young prodigy met for the first time, Delia and the other guardians and parents were in the living room and kitchen area preparing breakfast.Delia helped Sara in the kitchen while the others did their share to make sure everything was set.

Delia:Ash made two new best friends today.One of them is his cousin Lina.

Sara:Really?Well they are related, guess its pretty much natural for them to be friends.Lina is a real nice girl, very cheerful and playful, she'll get along really well with Ash.So who's the other person?

Delia:Well I believe it could be Ash's first girlfriend.

Sara:Girlfriend?But he's too young to have a girlfriend.

Delia:I know but its so cute.They were playing the in sandbox and the girl kissed him.Oh her name is Misty just to let ya know.

Sara:Misty?That's Kasumi's kid right?

Delia:Yup.Last night was kinda cute too.When we were all tucking the children in Ash walked up to me holding Misty's hand and asked me, "mom, lovers sleep together right?"

Sara:Ohhhhh ya better watch out, Ash might turn out to be a pervert.

Delia:Maybe a little too late for that haa haa haa.Anyway I had to tell him yes, otherwise he might get the wrong idea.I know he wasn't thinking about something a bit more adult but rather just sleeping together.Anyway he then asked me, "mom, can I sleep with Misty."

Sara:That is kinda cute in a twisted sorta way.So what happened next?

Delia:Well I had to ask Kasumi and she agreed, so we tucked both of them in the same room in the same bed and made sure they were asleep before we left.

Sara:Haa haa haa, they're just kids Delia, what can they do.

Delia:Can't help but to be a little too cautions.

Delia and Sara just about finished cooking when Ash walks into the kitchen in his pikachu pajamas holding onto Misty's hand.

Ash:Mom, is breakfast nearly finish.I'm kinda hungry.

Delia:Almost done dear.So Ash . . . your kinda attached to Misty.

Ash:Yup!We plan on going to PKMN Society together and getting married and also having children too.

Delia:Really.

Delia just wanted to go along with Ash's flow of thought and play along.

Delia:So that means I'll have grand children.I'll be looking forward to that day.

Ash:Yah, when we both are in PKMN Society!

*****

Delia:And that is what happened.

Misty and Ash were frozen in their last position.They didn't move for a bit but then turned red from embarrassment.They rushed to each other and whispered privately in a huddle.

Ash:Do you remember that cause I don't!

Misty:What, you're the one that is suppose to have a complete memory.

Ash:Well apparently it's not that complete especially I don't remember embarrassing things like that!

The two continued to whisper on trying to figure things out.Sara sat back and smiled towards the two.

Sara:They're awfully cute even when they're grown up.I wish Sara was a bit more aggressive when trying to find guys.

Delia:Really?

Sara:Yeah, Lina is a bright young girl.She's so smart plus she was already using her potential since she was very young.She wanted to be in PKMN Society so bad that I enrolled her the special junior plan, that was when she was around twelve I think.She wanted to study so much about plants and environment and with her potential she could help planets grow.I always told her it was a special gift, which it is.But she never knew the full story of it till now.

Delia:So Lina can use her potential effortlessly, that's pretty impressive.I always knew Ash had this inner strength that he wanted to release but I just couldn't tell him about it.Often times when he would get shocked by electricity he wouldn't get hurt too badly, it was more of an overwhelming charge for him rather than a burn.I wanted to tell him about it when he matured a bit but well I guess now I don't have to.

Sara:Its great to have children that are chosen Prodigies.I wonder if the other parents or guardians feel the same way we do.

*****

Reed placed the Osmosis Sword in a showroom case and locked the heavy glass door.He looked at the sword and admired its strange design.Just staring at it felt like he was being moved.Reed closed his eyes for a bit and . . .

*****

Seth got into another argument with Reed about money.Reed wanted to exhibit their fine relics from the ancient past to the entire world without any cost.Seth on the other hand wanted to raise a profit any means possible.Seth urged that their funds would never last forever and wanted Reed to start thinking of making money of their discoveries.Reed thought the idea wasn't right and the people deserved the right to see how the ancient past was.

It was that one afternoon where Reed placed the Osmosis Sword down on its case in his office.Seth entered the office with evil intentions of his own.

Seth:Reed, any luck trying to find out some info on that sword?

Reed:Just a legend.This sword is the key to finding ancient secrets.It also has the power to grant a changed fate for someone.

Seth:Sounds mysterious, I bet the people would really love to know more.

Reed:I bet they do. We'll be on the cover of Discovery magazine for sure!

Seth:We?

Reed:Yeah . . . we . . .

Reed turned around to see a gun pointed right at him.There was an explosion, a bullet pierced right through Reed's shoulder.

Seth:There will be no more we.Only I.

Reed:No . . .

Many thoughts ran through Reed's mind.He wanted to do many things before he died; one is to discover more about the past to help the world of today.He wanted to reveal to the world about how things were like long ago.There was also a want of justice, the entire time Seth was nothing more than an assistant and now he will be proclaimed as the great discoverer, hero to many, all because he killed off his partner for it.Who would run the biggest academic school ever known, who else but his successor Seth.All the work he did, all the effort, blood, sweat, and tears that he had to go through only to have them stolen from him by a conniving assistant.It was too much to bear . . .

Reed:Not like this . . .

Seth aimed right at Reed's head ready to end his life.There was a light, a flashing blinding light.Something was happening, something very odd.Reed opened his eyes to face death but instead, he saw a light, then he passed out again.

When Reed woke up he looked around and saw a vast area of ruin.There was nothing but debris and destroyed areas as far as the eye can see.He wondered if he was somewhere else other than heaven.The very thought scared him but when he saw a familiar sign that was broken into two he knew he wasn't anywhere else but where his former office was.There was nothing now, just rocks, stones, and broken concrete.What happened to everything?He got up to examine everything around him, he noticed a shinning piece of metal near him.It was the Osmosis Sword that he discovered not too long ago.It appeared to be in good condition and also some it glittered and shined more.It no longer had an old appearance, just a mysterious one.As he held the sword something came into his mind, like a voice.It said, "fate changed.""Unlock Ultima.""DREAMER is the key."The same words repeated through his mind as he held the sword, he dropped it and the voices stopped.He sat down and started to think what everything meant.An idea that the sword had done something unimaginable rushed through his mind.

Reed:Ancient past . . . and I thought it was all an imaginary tale exaggerated by people.

In his research he discovered many things about the ancient past, also found out about strange supernatural things that seemed too unrealistic to believe.Now it seemed more believable that such a relic from long ago held such destructive power.The sword, it was called the Osmosis Sword but why is that?Reed couldn't come up with the answer but there was something in him that wanted to hold the sword again.He held on to it but the voices didn't return to haunt him, rather he felt changed some how.He felt a curiosity that could not be quenched, a curiosity to find an old mythical pokemon named Ultima.Without any regards to the destroyed area around him, Reed walked off to find his new life in pursuit of Ultima.Other things rushed through his mind, first of all he was worried about the school he ran.He was also concerned about many other things, for now he would put this new search aside and worry about things infront of him, but later he will reach his goal.

Reed:But . . . why am I like this all of a sudden?I feel, different.

Fate changed.Reed stopped for a moment; he realized something about the sword.It could be true that it had the ability to change a persons fate, would that mean, he was cursed by something?He continued to think about it as he walked on, it appeared to be more like a curse every second.That burning urge in him, he had to suppress it but how?Not too far off he heard a boy crying.He walked towards the sound and saw the young boy crying over the death of his parents.

Reed:Did . . . did the sword cause all this?Did I cause the sword to do all this?I . . . am cursed, I killed this entire city.

The boy looked up to Reed and wondered who was he.

Reed:I'm so sorry.I . . . I don't know what to say.

Kurai:My parents . . . there gone.Now I don't have anyone.

Reed made up his mind, at the least he could do was take in the surviving boy and raise him as his own son.It would never payback for what he did but it eased his inner feeling a bit.

Reed:I'll take care of you.What's your name?

Kurai:Kurai.

Reed:Alright.I'll be your new father.I'll take care of you.

*****

Reed wake up from his daydream, Kurai wanted to inform him about G/S's escape.

Kurai:Are you okay Dad?You seemed a bit zoned out.

Reed:Yeah . . . I'm okay.Just a little tired I guess.

Kurai:Okay.Anyway that G/S guy got away from the hospital and its very hard to trace him through out the city.Is there anything you want me to do?

Reed stood there for a moment, he thought about his daydream for a moment then faced Kurai.

Reed:Lets not worry about that.The danger has passed, right now would be a good time to rebuild and help the city.Also please double check Gary Oak's registration to make sure it has gone through.

Kurai:Sure thing Dad.

Kurai walked off and out of the office.Reed smiled in that direction and walked to his desk.

Reed:Kurai, Prodigies, and even Gary Oak . . . maybe I'm cursed to continuously attempt to find Ultima but . . . that isn't too important than everyone else.I owe them that much.Kurai . . . for the lost of his parents and his old life, I hope you enjoy this current one with me.The Prodigies, long ago you promised me all that you would help me with this curse, perhaps you did in your own little way, and Gary Oak, someone who had no involvement in the entire prodigy affair and yet helped, thank you.

*****

Later that evening, Gary and Lina joined in Ash's apartment with the others.Ash's mom and Aunty Sara cooked dinner for everyone for it was a special occasion, like a small reunion.With dinner there was a healthy supply of chitchat.

Ash:Thanks mom, this is great.

Delia:Aunty Sara made the fish.

Misty:Its really fresh and delicious, I'm gonna eat up tonight.

Delia:That's good, a soon to be mother should try to eat as much as she can.

Misty: Eh heh heh, I'm not gonna be a mother . . . not just yet.

Sara looked at Lina and then at Gary.She suspected something was going on between the two.

Sara:So Lina, have ya known Gary long?

Lina:Mom!You make it sound like I'm going out with him.

Sara:Are you?

Lina: Well uhhh . . . kinda.

Gary pinched Lina on her leg.Lina nervously laughed, not revealing too much to her mom.

Sara:Hmmmm I see.

Sara knew what was going on, even if Lina tried to deny it, mother's instincts just knew better.

Misty:So Gary, did ya get enrolled?

Gary:Yup, as of tomorrow I'm a student here.

Delia:That's wonderful to here.I'm sure Prof. Oak would be proud.

Gary:I'm sure he would be.Getting enrolled here is hard!So many tests and examines, it's a real killer.

Ash/Lina/Misty:Really?

The three looked at each other.

Ash:It was kinda somewhat easy for me.I just um fell from the sky and boom, here I am.

Lina:Well I was here since I was young so and I don't remember how difficult it was.

Misty:I just enrolled here and I was just registered like that.

Gary looked at the three then he sighed out heavily.

Gary:But. . .you all there are prodigies, that's why.

Ash/Lina/Misty:Oh.That's right.

They had a few more laughs during dinner, once everything was eaten and done, Ash and Misty cleaned up the table while Lina and Gary washed the dishes.Everyone gathered around the living room and sat around conversing.

Delia:Well, it looks like everyone will be attending PKMN Society for a while, and Ash I want you to study hard okay.

Ash:Uh sure mom.

Sara:Shall we get going, I think its getting a bit late.

Delia:Yeah, well Ash, its nice to see you again after so long.I'm just glad your safe and well, you're here like you said you would long ago.

Ash:Yup.

Delia hugged her son before leaving to sleep at Sara's place before leaving the morning.

Delia:Remember Ash, call me when ya become a father okay!

Ash nervously smiled and nodded.After one last good bye the two mothers left.When an elevator arrived to take them down to the lobby, someone walked out.

Delia:Hey its Kurai!

Kurai:Yeah how did you . . . hey aren't you Ash's mom?

Delia:Yup.

Sara:I'm sure you remember me.

Kurai:Ofcourse I do.Lina's mom, Sara.

Delia:Well I would love continue talking but we must get going, I'm sorry we couldn't talk more.

Kurai:Its okay.Well bye bye.

The elevator closed as Kurai waved good bye.Once gone, Kurai walk towards Ash's apartment and knocked on the door.

Ash:Kurai?What brings you here?

Kurai:Well my dad just wanted me to tell you in person that he's having a grand Prodigy reunion at the old estate next week and was hoping everyone could join.

Misty:Reunion!Great that'd be awesome!

Ash:Ah, now we can all meet like one big happy family.

Lina:Great!

*****

A wee later . . .

Reed watches over all the prodigies that have gathered together at PKMN Society.They all have their own stories on how they got in and he would love to hear them all.Even though some he did harm to they have all forgiven him through the circumstances, now things were far better.Reed was happy with everything, he haven't felt this happy since the day he saw his own son make friends at the playground.It all started with a boy, two girls, and a ball.They were all standing around in the old playground but still, when Reed closes his eyes he could see them all when they were young children, playing around so peacefully and hearing what they would talk about.

Boy:Lets build this one taller than the last one.

Girl:Lets build it like it was in PKMN Society . . . They say if a couple went to PKMN Society together they'd fall in love and get married . . . Lets get in PKMN Society and fall in love then get married. . . .

Boy:O. . . okay.

The sound of a bouncing ball.

Ash:Hey, wanna play with us?

Lina:It'll be fun.

Misty:Please play with us.

Boy:Okay.My name is Kurai.

Reed opened his eyes again, now they were all grown up.Find their way in life and find each other as well.He wishes and hopes that his son continues to be like he is right now, truly he was very proud of him.

*****

Misty looked out the window for a bit, there was a full moon out.Ash walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, ready for bed.

Ash:Kinda brings back memories huh.

Misty:Yeah.

Misty looked seriously at the moon and was also in deep thought.Ash noticed this and got a bit concerned.

Ash:What's wrong?

Misty:Oh um just thinking.

Ash:About.

Misty:Well about our promise.

Ash:What about it.

Misty:I think . . . I'm ready to fulfill that promise.

Ash: . . .

Misty:Ash . . .I . . .

Ash smiled at her.

Ash:I'm ready too.

Misty smiled with gladness and cried in joy, they moved towards each other in bed and kissed the night away.In their dreams, they continued on . . . the promise is remembered, the start of a new life, and dreams into reality.

~ Fin

Authors Note:So that's it, the end of Dreamer.How was it?Hope everyone liked it as much as I liked writing it.Well since this is the last chapter the fanart contest will end very soon.July 27 the winner of the fanart will be announced!Yes so please visit this website on July 27 (maybe 28 depending on time zones) for the fanart results:

www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/fanart.htm

Remember, the page will not be up until then.So anyway, peace to everyone and I'll see you all in my next fic!


	18. Elsewhere

Dreamer

Dreamer

Epilogue :Elsewhere

Elsewhere . . . 

A Johtonative walked forward not bothering watching where he was going.He looked at his map and tried to figure out where he was.The young man wore a light orange cap (backwards), he also wore shorts and carried a good traveling bag with him.Just as he figured out where he was, someone bumped into him, knocking both of them down.

G/S Red Hair:Watch where your going you goof!!

G/S Cap:Sorry I . . . hey aren't you . . .

The guy in the red hair didn't have time for explanations or small talk, he got up and ran as far as he could holding something in his hand.The other G/S person looked around him and tried to figure out where he was.Not too far off there was a sign, on further observation it read, "PKMN Society 2 miles."

G/S Cap:PKMN Society?Um I think I've heard of that place, some type of highly ranked school.I think I'll go there and check it out.

*****

The morning after on the estate . . .

Kurai busily typed out on his laptop a small bio of every Prodigy that was there.He had a lot more to say about Ash, Misty, and Lina who really helped him and his father.As he typed all he could, he reached a particular name on the list that he was unfamiliar with.

Kurai:Gyzer?I don't think I know him.

Lina was just passing by for breakfast when Kurai called to her.He asked if she knew where Gyzer was and all she could say was:

Lina:Gyzer?Gyzer who?

It surprised Kurai, Lina was very sociable and knew everyone, but she didn't know who was Gyzer.Immediately Kurai did an organization of the list of Prodigies and what element they possessed.When he reached to Gyzer he saw that he had the element: Psychic.

Kurai:There's no other psychic prodigy here so it has to be him, yet he's not here.

Later Kurai explained it to his father about the missing Prodigy.Reed felt a bit confused about the matter, out of everyone, one would not arrive, why?

*****

Elsewhere on another school . . .

There was some talk about the president of the student counsel, very negative and strange rumors.Everyone knew he demanded more than can be done and he treats everyone harshly yet no one opposes him, why?

A class A student walked into the president's office to report on his duties, unfortunately it was a bad report.

Class A student:. . . sorry sir but we can't dig any further down.We need to . . .

President:Need to do what?I've given you enough time and this is what you have to tell me . . . that you can't finish the task.

The doors slammed shut on their own.

Class Astudent:Sir let me explain we need some . . .

President:No.Don't tell me what you need.I'll tell you what you need.You need to get down there and complete the task.Now go, I am a busy man.

The student quickly tried to leave but the door wouldn't open.The president looked up and grinned evilly.

President:Door stuck?

Class A student:Uh yes sir.

President:In that case why don't you try . . .

A frightful feeling engulfed the student, he was suddenly floating in place.

President:Climbing out the window.

A fast tug from some unknown force and the student was shot out the window like a bullet.The windows then closed on their own afterward.

President:Hard to find good help these days.

Author's Note:

Okay well the fanart page is up so I hope you all like it!Here's the address once again:

www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/fanart.htm

Enjoy!


End file.
